Red eyes
by LadyNightLOrd1697
Summary: A mother's job is never done, she has to sacrifice everything for her child to live a good life. For Suika it's not easy to take care of a little boy with a tail, she loves him even if he's not her biological son, now she has to pay the price for her selfless acts just to see him again...And vows to make him happy for the rest of his life. ( Follows Dragon ball, DBZ kai and DBS)
1. Prologue

**Hi! I've always wondered what would happened if Goku had an adoptive mother. I hope that this would not be boring! I love Dragon ball since I was a child and also dreamed to create this Fanfic now. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own dragon ball, Akira Toriyama is the owner!**

( The ratings might change)

Warning: descriptive birth scene ahead and language

* * *

 **She is clothed with strength and dignity**

 **and she laughs without fear of the future**

 **she speaks her words are wise**

 **and she gives instructions with kindness**

 **\- Proverbs 31:25-26**

Prologue

" Y-You...Y-you Demon!" I smirked at my good work, the three boys were on the ground were bruised up after their attempt to pull my jet black hair. They scurried away when I hissed at them like a cat would, my laugh echoed in the woods as they tripped their way out.

Since they're already gone I took my basket full of herbs and headed to another direction, I feel at ease when I heard the leaves rustling in the air and the smell of the forest through my nose. My body relaxed at the nature surrounding me, there is nothing compared to such beauty.

When I saw the small Buddha statues I grinned widely then ran over to the huge Japanese gate, I'm finally home after all the hours of collecting the herbs and essentials my mother needed.

My ears perked up when I heard whispering, the village women eyed me head to toe as if I'm some kind of outsider. I rolled my eyes and ignored them, they are not worth my time anyways.

For telling the truth I hated everyone who looks at me that way, I masks myself as a tough girl in order to show my pride. There is nothing wrong with me except for my crimson red eyes, I embraced it not too long ago.

I was always bullied the kids that I'm a ' Red-Eyed-Demon' then cry in front of them, but after filling myself with annoyance and anger I started bashing at them with my fists and my feet. After that day they feared my ferocity and strength like I'm some sort of monster...

 _And I loved it..._

They started leave me alone, but there are some who tries to bend me over to my knees and cry, I won't give them the satisfaction. I would laugh after they proclaimed that I'm The Red-Eyed-Demon and run off like chickens.

 _But still..._

I arrived at our small home, when I entered the house I took off my shoes and replaced them with my favorite floppy slippers. I slid the door close then happily skipped off to the kitchen.

" Tadaima!" I said happily, I set the bag of herbs on the table and gave my mother a peck on her cheeks. She slowly turned to face me with a frown on her face.

" What?" I asked her with an innocent look on my face.

" The Village elder told me you did something bad...AGAIN..." She folded her arms around her chest, I rolled my eyes then walk towards the window while puffing my cheeks in a childlike manner.

Deep inside I grinned maniacally at my good work, that stupid poultry farmer should have seen the look on his face when I destroyed his Chicken cages causing his hens and roosters running all over the place.

I even vandalized his store by throwing his prized brown eggs, he wasn't a good person to my mother and I returned the favor.

" He was mean to you mom, he called you a Demon's Whore-"

" Language Suika! Language!" I stomped my left foot then faced her, my cheeks were burning with anger and annoyance. She should have thanked me for what I have done for her.

" He may have called me that but it doesn't mean you have to cause trouble again! Please for Kami's sake stop acting like a wild animal for once and behave..." Mother said while placing her hands on my shoulders, I slapped them away then walked at the other side of the kitchen.

All she ever told me is behave Suika! You're a young lady so act like one Suika! Be kind Suika!

" You always tell me to behave...But...I just can't help it mom...All of our lives they say bad things about us because I'm different! The kids call me the red-eyed-demon...And the grown-ups look at me as if I'm a fiend mom! You don't know how I feel..." I felt her arms wrapped around my neck, I rested my head against her chest and tried to keep the tears from falling.

" Suika...You're not a monster, you're my baby girl...You're very special like your father...I even prayed to Kami to give me you...You're unique... Don't feel bad okay?" She said while hugging me from behind.

I sat in the Living room with my grandfather who was listening with my mischief, he doesn't seem to be angry whenever I tell him the troubles I made. Instead of scolding me he laughed out loud and smoke on his pipe.

" You should have seen his face Grandfather! He's looked so funny!" I said between laughs, he placed a hand on top of my head lovingly.

" I wish I could, maybe next time you can invite me with your littles escapades my dear." I smiled at him, he enjoys the stories that I tell him.

" Grandpa...Can you tell me more about the Tenkaichi Budokai? Please?! You told me before that you were able to knock out your enemies with just a simple push...Tell me what happens next! Please! Please!" I said while swaying side to side in excitement.

" Well let's see...I didn't push them my dear, it's called Shotokan Karate." He said with pride.

" Shot gun what now?" I made a puzzled expression, he slumped his shoulders knowing that I don't really know what he's talking about.

" Shotokan Karate dear, Or should I say Karate with style." I still had that puzzled look

Someone from this village taught me that martial arts technique. Oh, I was a little Tyke back then. Like you I always fought my enemies with strength, with that knowledge I traveled faraway lands. I enjoyed it very much until I heard about the Tenkaichi Budkokai...Oh boy, I entered the tournament..." My eyes were wide as saucers when he told me about his battles.

" I thought I was going to be the winner...But the legendary Master Roshi beat me to it...In the end we became friends. I miss that man..." he said sadly then blew on his pipe, I imagined what this Master Roshi looked like.

I bet he's a very scary man with huge muscles and cat like claws...

" Grandfather...Why didn't you live outside the village?" I asked him sadly.

" I fell in love with your Grandmother...That's why, I stayed here trying to win her heart. A very stubborn woman with a really strong personality. I tried to make her marry me but all she did is punch or slap me silly and say ' no.' She was the love of my life..." He said with a dreamy state.

" H-How did she marry you?" I asked him curiously, he leaned his head back and closed his eyes as if he's having a dream. His lips curled up into a smile as he blew on his pipe again.

" You see...I tried many things...But one day she told me that 'll marry her if I hunted down the huge bear that has been ravaging the farm crops. No one couldn't beat that bear, it had a strength of a thousand men...But knowing that I'm strong I beat the bear and even cooked a meal out of it." I laughed at his story, he would smile at the scene then smoke on his pipe. I really enjoy this kind of bonding, it helps me feel happy.

I don't have friends at my age and I'm glad grandfather was there for me.

" Then she married you?'

" Well...She said she was a liar...She still said no... But there was a certain incident...Her Mother was giving birth to her baby brother. With their crops destroyed, they couldn't earn any income for a while, the healers refused to help them..."

I suddenly became completely annoyed with the healers, all they thought about is money! Why couldn't they be more charitable like Mother? They needed help and no one could turn to them.

This place is getting on my nerves, bit by bit...

" They didn't know what to do, so I volunteered to help them since

" I helped her mother, it was terrifying but I was able to deliver the healthy baby boy...Ringo was thanking me and after that...She fell for me and we got married." I smiled at him again, this made wonder about my father.

Mother never told me anything about my father, she always tells me that it's a story for another time.

" Grandfather?"

" yes sweetheart?"

" Do you think someday...I'll be like you? Travel around the world?" I asked him.

I felt a tug on my stomach, he inspired me to fight against my bullies and one day I wanted to compete with tournaments like he once did.

The one thing I desire most is to become free from this stupid cage, travel to different places and meet new friends...

" Nothing is impossible dear, you can do anything you want...Things have changed though, the village became stricter about what happened...Only healers can leave...Maybe someday little one, someday." He kissed my forehead, I embraced my grandfather and felt the happiness bloom inside of me.

I never did anything but punch random tree over again, my would hands bruise or bleed like crazy but the pain slowly faded as I got used to the feeling.

Mother always get angry whenever I train, she would nag that I should act more like a lady and decide if I should be a healer or Midwife instead of being a fighter. I scowled at the words she would say and let my grandfather handle things with her.

" Suika's a natural born fighter, let her do what she wants Momoko! Man, or Woman, fighting is essential!" Grandfather defends me every time, I praise the gods for his kind understanding.

Something inside of me awakened, I'm determined to be stronger like grandfather. Every day I would run for two kilometers and carry bags of dirt over my head.

My Grandfather would watch me sometimes, I beg him to teach me some martial arts. He was reluctant at first but I was able to convince him. It's too late to turn things around now, all I ever want to do is fight.

He would teach me the basic about Karate. It went down through blocking, punching and kicking in different styles. Everything about the training makes me more determined, slowly my body is becoming tone with muscles after all the exercises that I have been doing.

After Two months he taught me my first Kata; Heian Shodan which might come in handy...

Then some of the bullies would visit me, they would make fun of how stupid I look when I'm training and in the end, I beat them off their butts.

" It's the Red-Eyed-Demon! She's going to eat us!" They howled in horror as I gave them my signature death glare.

Right after my training Mother forces me to study about Midwifery and creating medicine, she always tells me it's essential to learn these in order to fulfill my ultimate profession. (or my ultimate demise)

The process of birth is utterly disgusting, I tried everything holding my lunch whenever she discusses the stages of contractions. Giving birth is not really that easy and this is why I'm never going to have children!

My mother eyed me angrily, I went down my knees and bowed respectfully in front of the elder, he stared at me with soft eyes and I asked him permission.

" Are you sure that she's ready? This is no easy task Momoko? Suika is just 14 years old." He said in a strict tone, I sat up carefully and smirked at him cockily.

" Suika may be young My Lord but she thinks has have the knowledge about Medicine, my daughter may not have performed Midwifery yet but I taught me everything I knows about it." Mother said in a angelic tone, the elder glanced at the both of us. When we locked eyes, I can see how soft his eyes were.

Its as if he isn't disgusted with me, the villagers despise me for what I am, they also call me a demon because of my red eyes.

He looks hesitant at first, he glanced at his councilors with puzzled looks, some of them are not eager for me and others are rather interested.

Suddenly a man slid the door open, he panted heavily and his eyes were bloodshot as if he has seen a ghost.

" V-Village E-Elder please! M-My Wife's water broke!" He said stuttered, all of us were glancing at each other in surprise.

" Are you certain?"

" Y-Yes My Lord! She said that the baby is due anytime soon! Please I need help!" He went down his knees to bow respectfully, Mother turned her gaze to the village Elder pleadingly and this time he stood up from his seat and walked towards to where I'm kneeling.

" Very well then, if you truly want Suika to become a healer then this will be your test." The council started gasping, Mother's face turned into a brightened smile. I look up to the Village elder with a puzzled look filled with curiosity.

Why would he allow me to do this?

" V-Village Elder! Y-You can't be serious! She's just a child without experience! Y-you can't possibly send her out to do the job!" One of them said angrily, I bit my lower lip then mentally prayed to the gods about the problem.

" Please don't judge my daughter my lords, you don't know what she's capable of!" Mother shot them an angry look, they growled angrily at her then some of them started bashing that she's a traitor and a whore.

Ths made me angry, I was about to jump at them when Mother grab my shoulders firmly. She gave me a sharp glare to make me calm down, I tried to struggle under her grasp and peel off her hands.

" S-Suika!" She hissed in my ear in annoyance.

" Don't let that child do it My lord! She might turn the infant into a demon like her!"

" Yes! Let the other Midwives do it!"

" My daughter is no demon, you know better!" Mother shouted angrily at the council, she is starting to shake with anticipation and this is getting worse for her.

" Yes, it's true! You surely can't let a demon-"

" That's enough! Momoko is one of our best healers in this village, this girl is her daughter. There is no doubt that she's a prodigy. This task will be performed by her hand and I will make this clear...Suika, go with him and deliver the baby! I will call one of the healers to watch your performance, Momoko can assist you, this is your test. Don't waste this opportunity."

The Village elder sends one of the healers to observe me, we followed the man to his home and we could hear his wife groaning in pain from outside the house.

I gulped deeply when I was about to enter the house, I felt nervous all of the sudden but casted it aside since I have to perform the task at hand.

" I need your wife to be comfortable and calm, I need you to convince her that everything is going to be okay. You can either massage her shoulders or caress her womb, Got it?" He nodded at my command, the wife is sweating tons and she looks mighty fine.

" Is-Is she...Is she the Red-Eyed-Demon?! Get her out of here! She's going to eat my baby!"

" Ma'am please"

" HELP ME! IT'S THE DEMON!" she wailed at the top of her lungs.

Mother eyes were wide as saucers at what she said, the couple will realize their mistake in pissing me off.

The wife panicked when she saw me, a tick mark appeared on my head. She started wailing in horror when I went close to her, I kept myself from punching her.

" LOOK! I need you to calm down and first thing's first; I'm not a demon! I just have red colored eyes and second; I'm here to help you so shut up and take it! The Village Elder told me to deliver the baby, so you can either give birth on your own or let me help you! If you want to survive this then you have to listen to me, the moment you start pissing me off again I won't give a shit about you or your baby! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" Everyone in the room stared at me with their jaw wide as if they're like a Venus fly trap, Mother face palmed after the little commotion.

The woman was starting to tear up to what I said, she simply nodded and followed my instruction.

The contractions were a bit heart breaking since the wife did nothing but groaning in pain, the husband sat beside her and ushered that everything was going to be alright. I kept her hydrated most of the time, then I would urge the husband to massage her back n circular motions to release the tension.

" How long will this take?!" She panicked, I slowly parted her legs then shook my head.

" It's not time to push yet, you're still not even fully dilated yet. Just give more time, don't worry...Everything is going to be fine..." I assured the wife, she watched as I gave her a warm smile. She hesitantly gave me one back then breathed deeply, her back arched in pain and more tears were flowing down her face

" How can you be so sure?! M-My wife is in pain, you're just a 14-year-old girl?!"

The husband said sharply, Mother glanced at my face in a strict tone, she gave me a signal to not bash in front of them again. I simply set aside my anger then gave him a sarcastic smirk instead. This woman is giving birth, it's my job to keep her calm and make sure to she doesn't stress out.

" Please be calm sir, this is normal for women. Your baby will be fine as long as you stop panicking...As far as I am concerned, she's doing pretty well. I understand that you're scared but don't be, your wife is strong...Women are strong." The medic beside me stared at me as if I'm some kind of professional, they agreed to what I just said then calmly gave them more instructions.

The contractions were rather long, Mother would sometimes give me water or wipe my face if I started sweating tons. I noticed some of the neighbors were already at the doorway watching the scene, slowly my patience grew stronger when the wife would stare at me with trust in her eyes.

Things were getting rough in a matter of minutes, the wife would almost lost consciousness because of the pain. I wipe her face with a warm towel then encourage her to fight through this.

" Ugh! I-I can feel it's head!" She gasped out loudly, I checked her then widened my eyes when she actually reached 10 cm. already.

" Alright, I can see its head now. You can push, but do it carefully! Don't rush yourself!" I instructed her, the husband watched as his wife shouted in pain. Mother went behind the wife and assisted her to push.

The process started to become bloody. As the baby's head slowly got out, the sheets were slowly stained with the red liquid. For a second I wanted to puke all of the food I consumed today but held it since it's not the time to be disgusted.

I still encouraged her to push until the infant's head is finally out, I wanted to cry but held the tears.

The baby's face was scrunch up due to the trauma of birth, the wife gave one last push. I held the baby's head carefully as the body came out slowly. Blood stained my hands but I ignored that.

" It's a girl! Mother, give me a towel!" I said with joy, the color of the skin was slight blue from the lack of air. Mother handed me a warm towel, the wife was crying with joy as I gave the baby to her. They slowly hand that chest to chest moment which almost brought me to tears, Mother embraced me in her arms while watching the most touching scene.

" I-I'm a father now!" He said as he kissed his wife, I took the baby from them for a while then cleaned her carefully. The infant is actually cute, it had rosy cheeks and that cat like eyes.

The Mother and the medic did the rest of the task then congratulated the parents for the successful birth, the neighbors were in awe since it's not that easy to deliver a baby.

I cleaned the area then made sure the wife and baby were warm, I feel a bit happy after everything that happened.

" S-Suika...T-Thank..you...So much..." The wife said with tears in her eyes, my eyes slowly widened then realized that she was the first one to actually thank me. A lot of emotions slowly rushed throuh my head and I wanted to cry suddenly.

I gave her a warm smile then bowed respectfully.

" How can we ever repay you?" The husband asked me with hopeful eyes, I closed my eyes then remembered my mother. She did everything for free because of her charitable heart, this made me want to do the same.

" Just take care of your daughter, that's all that matters." the two of them looked at me as if I'm some kind of saint, they began to protest since they said it's not fair for me.

Helping someone is more important, everything will be paid back to you at the end in a different way. That's what my Mother always used to tell me.

My view of the couple slowly faded and replaced with the villager's faces, I still remembered what they would call me and it echoed in my mind.

' The red-eyed-demon'

' the demon's spawn'

' monster'

' demonic wretch'

They happily watched their child in the wife's arms, it's not fair. How come those villagers tormented Mother and I? Is it because I'm so different from anybody?

Don't they even know that I'm actually a human like them?!

It's not fair...

Am I really that cursed?!

We live in an unfair world...

A cruel world...

" Suika, w-what will the elder say about this? We need to pay you back!" The wife said with a worried look on her face. I shifted my gaze to the medic who watched my performance beside me, she is still looking at me like I'm some kind of hindrance.

" You don't need to pay me, I'll talk to the elder about this..." I said sharply, the medic and I gave our congratulations once more and headed out.

" My daughter is right, I'll talk him out..." They waved goodbye after the hard day's work.

The people gave way to us, I watch as their eyes pierced mine. I hated how they gave me that look as if I'm a demon, there's nothing I could do.

They can either hate or despise me for all I care, but I don't give a shit about them. How immature these villagers can be?

My red eyes gazed at the Elder's eyes, he gave me complements about the successful delivery. The council were still hectic of how I performed, those ungrateful bastards would sneer and gave me a scornful jeer. I'm used to all of these, they don't know about how stone cold I am already. Like I said...

I don't give a shit anymore...

" Your performance was overall good, you delivered the baby like a professional. For that I give you my gratitude, but next time you have to ask for the payment." I smirked cockily at what he said, he tilted his head in curiosity.

" There was no need for them to pay me...It's just a simple work." I said while crossing my arms around my chest.

" I see...You're following your mother's footst-"

" No, I'm merely doing it my own way..." Mother gave a warning of my cockiness, but either way I would enjoy irritating him.

Whispers were heard inside the room, a lot of them were staring at me like a madman. The Village Elder closed his eyes in deep thought, I fiddled my hands playfully while waiting for his response.

All I want to hear is his stupid complaints, to see his angered expression and to bicker with him until he's already stressed out with me.

A corrupted one as well...

" Very well, if that's what you wish..." Mother and I gasped in surprise when he said this, all of the people started rambling in disappointment. My shock face caused the Village Elder to softened his gaze.

Confusion thundered in my mind since the elder itself is the epitome of corruption, he stood up from his seat, he slid the garden door open then gave a signal for me to follow him.

" Suika, walk with me...Momoko please stay here." Mother slowly encourage me to stand, I slowly stood up then followed behind him, I closed the door behind me carefully.

My eyes stared at the beauty of nature, there were a lot of spider lily plants around the garden as if it's a field. He smiled at my expression and motioned for me to follow him.

We walked up to the huge Mulberry tree that had a sacred rope tied in its body, this made me curious why we're here.

" You may wonder why we're here Suika..." He said with such a soft gaze.

" Yes, My Lord..." I said softly, he turned his back against me to stare at the sacred rope.

" I used to come here whenever I feel distressed...Your Mother also used to walk in this garden and talk about things with me..." I nodded at what he said but still doesn't fill my curiosity just yet.

" Your grandfather told me about your training..." My eyes widened like saucers, my stomach clenched in nervousness.

" M-My Lord?"

" He told me how strong you were...You're so much like him...You really like to fight don't you, little Suika?" The Village elder said with care, he slowly turned to me with a smile.

" Yeah...I love to fight..."

The moment is slowly becoming awkward for me, but somehow something peaked my interest. Why would grandfather tell him my training? Is he somehow spying on me?

" I'm not saying that I disapprove of your training, child. I'm rather amused with your fighting spirit." he chuckled at the end of his sentence, he grasped my shoulder firmly and leaned down on my level.

" Man or Woman, it's essential to fight."

He gave me one of his warmest smiles, I blushed at what he said. He did it in a fatherly way then petted my head.

This made me question myself, why on earth is he not disgusted at me?

Did I do something to eat his bubble?

" I also love to fight to, when I was your age...But...My father forbids me since our forefathers told us fighting is an evil act...I don't believe that..." He walks closer to the peach tree and pluck a fruit and handed it to me.

The peach was well rounded, my mouth watered at the sight of it and imagined the sweetness once I take a bite. he encouraged me to take it and I took the fruit from his hand.

" Eat it child..." He said in amusement, I saw my reflection from the fruit. I didn't take any second thoughts, I bit carefully and felt the juices rolling down the corners of my mouth.

He chuckled at me, I closed my eyes from the delicious taste and took another bite on the fruit until there is nothing left but a seed.

" My Lord, that was delicious!" I said happily, I said with my mouth full. He petted my jet-black hair then eyed my peach seed.

" You should keep that with you Suika, they say if you plant that seed, good things will happen to you in the future." My eyes twinkled in mischief, I put it inside my pocket. But why would he let me eat the fruit?

" Sir? Why did you let me eat from that tree? It has a sacred rope tied around it. Do you think what I did was forbidden?" I asked curiously, the Village Elder closed his eyes and smiled at my simple question.

 _From what my Mother told me years ago, there was a sacred tree in this village created by the gods. If anyone eats a fruit from it will be granted with power._

 _The story goes way back in the Heian period, there was famine in this village. Everybody is slowly dying from hunger, things got worse when a strange plague infected a lot of children. Parents throughout the place grieved for their children's death._

 _No one can cure it, until one day a girl prayed to the gods. She had a pure heart, she did nothing but help a lot of people._

 _A godlike figure went down the heavens and listened to her pleas, he made a deal with him that she promises to give her life in exchange for her healing her people. And granted he did..._

 _Everyone was healed from the nasty plague, the young girl died peacefully, at the foot of her grave a peach tree grew from it._

 _There were delicious peaches on the tree and whoever eats from it, will be granted power. But only if you have a pure heart and soul._

 _Some others were able to get the power, the ability to age slowly and heal others._

 _Reiki healing_

 _The people who were able to have this ability were able to educate women to become medics, they pass down knowledge of healing and medicine to us. It is important keep the secret inside the village. The outsiders hunger for the power from our elders._

 _We can be hired by the people outside, only a few people know of our abilities.._

 _This village is well respected for our great medics, only the medics are the ones to be able to travel outside this place. People must preserve the secret of the sacred peach tree..._

 _But years later, corrupted people wanted to get hold of this power until now. They Lots of our medics disappeared from out of nowhere or murdered... That's why it's dangerous to leave this place..._

My eyes bore on the Village Elder's they seemed quite soft and it felt like a sympathetic one. He took my hand carefully then embraced me, it was kind of awkward but I closed my eyes and wrap my arms around his waist.

" I'm sorry for what the villagers treat you, I'm sorry your mother had to suffer such heart piercing words day by day...You suffered greatly, they treated you like a monster, have they?" I frowned at what he said, they were all true. No one treated us fairly because of how I born to be.

" You're no monster...I tried to help your mother but the villagers wouldn't listen to me...You're a kind girl Suika...That's why I gave you the peach..." I look up to him in curiosity, he smiled fatherly then caressed my face with his hand.

" As long as you have a kind heart, people will see what you truly are...Never forget that child...You're a strong girl, I encourage you to train more." My face grew into a smile, he's actually telling me it's alright to train and fight.

Over all, he is a nice man. I thought he was a bad corrupted one. That's what I thought all this time, but he isn't.

" The peach will give you your destiny Suika..." I was about to leave but his words made me stop, I gave him an adoring smile and headed off home with my mother.

Weeks later, I joined in medical training with other women. they were rather surprised to see a young girl like me with them. It was kind of hard since you need a better stomach for this.

Tending the sick, dressing sever wounds, more midwifery training, studying the human anatomy in a real person's body and tending broken bones.

Some of the villagers still see me as a demon, the children would bully or annoy me. Yet as time gone by 12% of the people started respecting me for my deeds.

Mother wanted me to learn as much as I can before I can join the others in traveling, I'm excited to see what the outside world looks like.

Whenever I have breaks, Grandfather would teach me Karate most of the time or I would increase my stamina by exercising some more. Normally I would run around for 3-4 Kilometers with a sack of rocks on my back to pass the time.

Later on, Grandfather ordered me to punch huge trees or rocks with weights on my arms.

Sometimes the Elder would invite me in his home to study about the vital points of our body, I can combine this with karate. He taught me some of painful techniques too or would teach me about this so-called reiki healing...

But no matter how much I try, the reiki healing wouldn't appear. He felt a bit disappointed, he told me tales about our ancestors using that technique but it died out a few decades ago.

" I still believe that anyone can use it Suika, it only appears whenever it feels like it. " He always would tell me that with so much hope in his voice.

Mother ushered me to join etiquette classes which were too boring for me, more sewing, picking herbs, literature, writing calligraphy, how to act like a lady ( eat, drink, dress ugh!) and more tea ceremonies.

The cycle of my life went over and over, slowly the days bore me. Until that one faithful day...

After the etiquette classes, the Village Elder immediately took me to his home for some special lessons.

He taught me more about our history and kept on teaching me how to properly use Jin Shin Jyutsu.

My mother and her friend interrupted our class, my ears heard every detail of what they're discussing and I feel like leaping out in joy.

" I think she's ready Momoko." The Village elder said proudly, Mother stared at me skeptically. I wondered what she's thinking but set that aside.

Excitement rushed through my mind, I'll be able to explore outside this village like grandfather did!

She doesn't have to be worried about me, I can handle myself so far. With all that training, I would be able to beat all of my enemies without a sweat and head on without any scratches.

" I second that my Lord, Suika is not half bad for her age. Besides, one of the eastern Lords sent a letter. They wanted us to treat their son Sencha, I heard that he got beat up pretty badly. They need us terribly since he's planning on joining the Tenkaichi Budokai next year, he needs to be back in shape before the event starts" Nina said handing a parchment to the Village Elder, he read the whole thing and sets it down the table.

" A-Again? But that's the 4th time this year! That boy won't stop causing himself injury..." Mother complained, my thoughts swirled about the mission.

The Tenkaichi Budokai is held every 5 years, I really want to enter the Tournament really bad. The strongest people all over the world are there to compete, I think that the prize is money.

" They promise to give us loads of money for this, imagine the wealth we're going to have Momoko! Winter is coming, we need money to feed our people." I wanted to facepalm at what Nina said, she's just as bad as the corrupted councilors.

Can anyone in this village stop thinking about money even just for a month?!

The Village elder ushered me to make some more Chamomile tea while having the conversation, I went to the other room and gathered some of the herbs. I still listened to their little talk even if I'm preparing the hot drink.

I wonder what will the cars, the buildings or the technology looks like.

The village doesn't depend on any technology given to us, think of us as the only village that is stuck living in the Kamakura period. Our ancestors are rather strict when it comes to preserving our old lifestyle.

Somehow, I think were some kind of a weird occult...

" Even so, why don't they just take him to the hospital? His father is actually a very rich war hero..."

" They refused to let him in. The boy caused too much trouble in a hospital one time, he pulled a very bad prank. They banned him for that."

From what I've heard, this Sencha boy sounds kind of stupid. Nothing but a trouble maker, he also loves to fight in illegal underground tournaments. He probably joins the Tenkaichi Budokai.

" Come on, let Suika go this time Momoko...Who knows? She has a pretty face. I bet you want your daughter to get married to that boy eh?!" A tick mark appeared on my forehead, they're not going to sell my future away! The thought of it makes me want to vomit.

" I'm not sure about that Nina, She's just a child. And it's against our code to marry any outsiders." Mother felt hurt at what the Village elder said, he immediately gives her an apology which causes me to become more curious.

" The Outside world is too dangerous place, especially for us...I heard that there's an army who kidnaps healers who can possess the Reiki healing, that's not a good sign" Mother said to Nina who crossed her arms around her chest in annoyance.

" The Reiki healing is long gone, No one in this village has it anymore Momoko. Right elder?'

" Still, it's dangerous for Suika. She's just a girl..." I returned to them carrying a pot of hot tea, I poured some in their cups. I eyed the Elder who was stared at my mother with sympathy on his eyes.

" Suika can handle herself, I've seen her train! Your father is raising a behemoth Momoko! Can you see how strong she is?! She throws heavy sacks of cement over her head!" Nina started becoming more frantic and told stories of my training, Mother sweat drop at the scene she is making.

" I bet she can take down a group of bandits single handedly Momoko! That means she can protect us!" She cheered happily, The Village elder was amused of the situation. I tried hiding my proud smile in front of my mother.

" My daughter is not some kind of war freak Nina, she's going to become a respectable young healer. The reason I'm allowing her to train because Father always won an argument against me! She's a lady! Why can't he understand that I'm raising a little girl?! " Tears puffed out her eyes dramatically, all of us sweat dropped at her moment.

There are times I don't like how my Mother treated me, she takes care of me as if I'm some kind of delicate porcelain doll. She forces me to become more ladylike and loves to nag how martial arts is bad for someone like me.

I think she's going too over board...

" Village Elder, I think I can do this..." I said loud and clear, Mother looks like she's about to protest, but Nina took my hands on hers.

" I'm glad you'd agree with me Suika." Hearts bubbled out of eyes, I nervously laugh at this. The Village elder seems to be in deep thought.

" You can't seriou-"

" I agree with Suika, she needs to learn more about the outside world. This will be another lesson for you. After all you're almost 15 years old. You're almost an adult, my girl" The Elder gave me a warm smile which I returned gratefully.

A smile grew on my face, Mother shook her head multiple times and reasoned with the Village elder. My body shook in trepidation, a slight blush appeared in my cheeks and my eyes gleam happily.

Mother is already tearing up already, the tension in the room raised when the reasoning became an argument.

" Momoko, you have to learn that Suika is no longer a child. Someday she'll be doing this on her own. You have to understand the situation, she's too close to become the youngest healer in the village. Besides, Suika is a strong girl. You don't have to worry..." The Village elder made my mother stutter, to my dismay she runs out of the manor to kami knows where.

Selfishly I went home and gathered the things I need for tomorrow's tasks...

The Night is dark, the full moon is above the sky shining like a gem. I folded my things carefully in my satchel and I kept grinning like a maniac. I told my grandfather about the story and he was pleased to hear that I'll have to chance to leave the place and explore the wilderness.

I glanced at teh door, Mother stood there with so much disappointment. She held something on her hands and walked near me.

"Suika...I'm sorry for my outbursts...It's just that I-"

" You don't have to say anything Mother, I completely understand." I said while packing my essentials, she placed something on my lap. I unfolded the fabric then feasted my eyes on the beautiful patterned kimono.

The color of the fabric is peach pink, this look like a ceremonial Kimono. My mother smiled at my reaction then asked me to wear it. I undressed my current clothes then changed into them.

It's a traveling Junihitoe, the 12-layer kimono. As I look at the mirror I thought I looked like a princess, Mother placed a traveling hat on top of my head.

" M-Mother why do we wear things like these? Should we wear the summer Yukata's instead?" I said awkwardly while flapping the kimono like a bird.

" It's important that we wear these, in this village women like us are highly respected for our knowledge and abilities. We dress to show our status Suika, don't forget that. People will recognize us as Satsuma's descendants." She said while combing my shoulder length hair.

" Satsuma's descendants? S-She's the one who sacrificed herself and turned to a peach tree, right Mother?" I asked curiously.

" Yes, the people loved her for her kindness. Because of Satsuma, we have the knowledge of healing...Unfortunately the Reiki healing has disappeared...But her legacy will live on through us, Suika. behave for tomorrow alright? We'll be leaving at dawn." She said while sliding my door off.

I took off the Kimono and traveling hat, I'm simply excited for tomorrow. I smiled at the thoughts then prepared my futon. I blew off the fire on my lantern then sleep through the beautiful night.

~~~  
We bid our goodbyes to Grandfather in the early morning, we are gathered to the Village entrance. Some of the people were generous enough to wake up early to give us some luck, the Village elder smiled at all of us.

There were 4 of us will be heading to the Yunomi Manor, we were all dressed up in a Junihitoe. We have Hiking sticks if ever we'll walk through deep ravines or rocking roads, the shoes were rather uncomfortable.

" We wish you luck ladies, may the gods look down upon your journey!" The Village elder said as we exited the village.

~ Three days later~

The Furutsusarada surprised me, when you say it's the place is secret I didn't mean it to go over board. You have to cross a very stiff mountain path and several caves in order to reach our home, people might have gone lost to find the village.

What astonished me is the Sakura and Ume trees, I've never seen anything beautiful in my life. It may me want to cry but shook that away.

This is the journey that I've been waiting for a long time, I smile all the way in our walk. The different environment made me smile, Mother chuckled in amusement whenever we get to see beautiful fields or plains.

The blue sky made me more energetic as ever, Mother scolded me for going too far from the group. Miss Yuzu and Nina were highly entertaining when it comes to music.

For days we traveled far and wide, the world is really a big place.

We took a rest by the waterfall then took a bath, we made sure there were no peeps around here. The water feels warm, the hard part here is catching some fish.

" Suika! Stop catching fish like that! You're not a bear for Kami's sake! Get the fishing net!"

" But Mother! I need to practice my speed!" I groaned loudly, this caused my Mother to lose her bubble. I swam away before she started screaming in my ear about being a lady.

" Come back here! Dob't you dare ignore your mother young lady!" Her voice muffled as I swam deeper in the water, my eyes were wide to the beautiful school of fishes. They all swam around me like sakura petals, I swam with them for three minutes.

As I emerged from the water, I took off my Naga junba to dry it off and wore my bath robe while we ate a snack.

~ One week Later~

It's obvious that we're already far away from our home, we crossed fields, stiff hills and Mountains.

" Ugh! These shoes are killing me Mother!" I complained to her, an angry tick mark appeared on her head as she chewed on her onigiri.

" We're ladies Suika, it's now you wear those shoes. You sometimes walk on bare feet back home, you have to act more feminine from on since you're now a healer." She glared at me with every word, Nina and our other companions laughed at me.

I blushed deeply then decided to eat my Onigiri in embarrassment, a beautiful tune appeared. Nina played on her Shamisen, the lunch break became relaxing due to her beautiful instrument.

" I brought this with me, what's traveling without a little music?" she said winking at me, I laughed at her playfulness. The hummed through the familiar tune, I felt myself at ease with the beauty of nature and music. This place feels like heaven itself.

Nina stopped playing when a group of men walked by, all of us put on our hats to avoid eye contact from the strangers.

There is something not right about them, I felt a rush of negative energy. One of them stopped walking and caught me glaring at them, I looked away then kept my head low. We hurried away from that place and decided to speed up to our destination.

It's already the late afternoon, we were walking through a steep forest. The pine trees gave me an eerie feeling as if we're being followed. Everything turned into a blur when I tripped on something.

" Suika!" Mother rushed through my side, I cringed at the pain when she lifted my ankle. It's a swelling already, my fall was a bit bad.

" Let's rest over here for a while until you can walk Suika." One of the healers said in worry, Nina walked over and inspected my ankle.

" It's going to be okay, just take your time." I shook my head then eyed them one by one.

" No, we need to go now. Please?" I whispered at them, they stared at me as if I'm paranoid. I glanced side to side to see if anyone's there. I seriously feel someone has been keeping a watchful eye on us.

All of us gasped when something rustled in the bushes, it revealed the men who passed us by hours ago. They had cocky grins on their faces, Mother pushed me behind her. I carefully stood up then gritted my teeth angrily at them.

" Who are you? You've been following us for awhile haven't you?!" I spat at them, Mother hushed me in with fear in her eyes. Nina shivered in fear when they walk slowly towards us.

" Oh, we mean no harm princess. We just caught our eyes onto something interesting, that's all." One of them said, they snickered at us when I growled in annoyance.

" Just leave us alone! We don't have anything here, we're just simple tourists on their way to the city!" Miss Yuzu said bravely, as they got closer Mother took out a Tanto from her Obi then threatened them.

" I swear I'll cut any of you! Take another step then this will cut you open!" Mother roared in anger, I took out a fighting stance. I cringe at the pain on my ankle then tried to ignore it, one of the men lunged at us.

Nina grabbed her Shamisen then bashed it on his skull, Mother urged all of us to run. We ran away from them in both fear and desperation, she heard a sharp cry of pain behind us. Miss Yuzu was tackled by one of them.

she struggled under his grasps, the man laughed when she thrashed under him until she slapped him across the face. This pissed him off, my eyes widened in horror when he shot her head with a gun.

Nina screamed in fear as her friend died in front of us, we ran as fast as we can until we reached a cliff. Below us was a wild river, Mother started tearing up in fear. I gathered all of my courage then went in front of her.

" WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" I yelled at them, they grinned from ear to ear, their eyes were like predators which cause me to shudder in fear.

" Oh, we know that you came from the Furutsusarada village. We know of the little girl from Satsuma's legend...You see our boss is interested in achieving power and immortality...We know some of you carry it." The man with the samurai sword said while winking at me, I shuddered in disgust.

" In your dreams man! Fuckoff you sons of bitches!" I screamed at them, the laughed at my foul language.

" Hey, that's no way for a little lady like you should talk. I thought that Satsuma's descendants are supposed to be prim and proper?" he asked with sarcasm, Mother gripped my shoulder to keep me from attacking them.

" Please! Just leave! We don't have the Reiki Healing, it's not true! Please!" Nina said with tears running down her face.

" Well...If you say so...Just hand us the Red eyed girl...She looks interesting to me. Might have some fun with her." Mother pushed me behind her, she growled at them and held her Tanto with anger in her eyes.

" I'd rather die before I hand her to you! Suika, you must leave!" Mother gave a fighting stance, my eyes beholds me when she disappears all of the sudden and appeared behind one of the bad men.

" M-Mother?" I asked in awe and disbelief, how was she able to do that?! Mother karate chop him him on the vital points and swept a kick gracefully. The other bad guy roars angrily for his fallen comrade, he tried to hit Mother with his baton but she block it without any pain in her eyes and kick him on the gut.

She pierced her tanto in his nape then threw him aside, did Mother hide anything from me? She's so strong like grandfather. This might just be a dream then! Mother hated Martial arts, she doesn't want me to fight either!

In a flash the one in the samurai sword caught my mother off guard. Blood splattered in the hair and I felt the world crumble before me.

My mother fell on the ground dead with her eyes wide open in horror, tears fell down her face. Nina cried in fear, anger surged through my body and screamed at them.

" YOU BASTARD!" I roared in anger, I held out my fist and managed to punch the samurai man on the face. He was thrown off with my strength, the fallen men eyed me in both surprise and interest.

" There's no doubt she has it, get her boys!" I felt Nina pull the back of my Kimono, she had tears in her face and she whispered something on my ear.

" I'm sorry...Goodbye...You need to escape!" I was about to ask her why but she pushed me off the cliff, I screamed at the top of my lungs and fell down on the water.

I gasped for air when I emerged from the water, the river was wild and it moved fast. I tried to swim but I couldn't move properly, tears fell down my face when I heard Nina cry out in pain.

I struggled in the current, I can't swim properly with the heavy clothes. I took off all of my kimonos except for my naga juban, with no avail I tried to move.

The river pulled me somewhere until I was able to grab on a huge tree branch, the men watched as I was carried by the river.

Tears fell from my eyes when I remembered my Mother cut open in front of me, her blood is tainted in my mind and I felt the hate burning inside of me.

" They will pay...They will pay..." I growled under my breath, I shivered at the cold water. I noticed that the river became wilder, I started to panic this time and tried to swim to faster.

I hit my back on a rock, I stiffened and tried to clung to it but with no avail the river carried me again. My body formed bruises, I felt like a ragdoll and my vision started to blur.

" H-help me!" The river is certainly stronger than me, my eyes were like saucers when I saw a waterfall ahead. I wildly swam laps towards the land but I failed.

I fell down the water fall, it was too high and I felt like flying. When my body crashed on the water my arms tried to struggle again, the force of the waterfall kept me under. My breath is slowly running low, my determination to survive surged in my mind and body.

I screamed as bubbles came out of my mouth, I swam away from the currents and felt my eyes dropping in exhaustion.

" L-land..." My eyes saw land, I swam slowly then started walking when I felt rocks hit my feet below.

My body slumped down the soft ground, it felt very cold out here and the sky is getting dark. My eyes dropped letting the darkness take me.

The moment I opened my eyes I noticed my location; A bamboo forest. It's very dark already, my mind started to imagine the creatures that lurk in the dark forest, slowly my eyes adjusted and the cold pierced my skin. I don't know how long I was there on that river but I know that I'm already far away from those evil men.

I fell on my knees then sobbed violently in sadness, fresh tears dripped from my chin and it's been forever since I cried like this.

" M-Mommy..." I sobbed her name, I wanted nothing but her. But now she is already gone...

All gone...

Because of me...

It's my fault...

I should've surrendered myself to those men...

I heard footsteps, I suddenly became frantic then kept my guard up. There were two men looking like bandits, they smirked to see me...

" Well well well, what do we have here? It seems we're lucky to see such a pretty face like yours..." they sneered at me, I felt their eyes scanning through my body as if I'm naked in their eyes.

I covered my chest in both humiliation and embarrassment, they smirked when they walked closer.

" We heard you crying, we thought we can help you princess." I growled when I heard them call me that.

" D-Don't call me pr-prin-cess..." I stuttered when I felt the cold slowly weakening my body, I kept my head straight since now is not the time to get weak.

The two men wants to take advantage of me, they really have no respect for women. I furrowed my brows in annoyance, they think that they can just ogle their eyes on me huh?

I'll show them what I'm made of...

" There's no need to be afraid sweetheart...We're going to take good care of you..." They moved closer to me, I took a fighting stance to threaten them.

" Who say's that I'm afraid? You two should leave, you probably don't want to become a complete wreck. I bet you guys can't get laid, no lady wants to set their eyes on your fugly faces." I crack my knuckles loudly, they suddenly felt annoyed with the words that I just said.

Just being frank.

The other guy tried to grab my hair, I grabbed his wrist then twisted it. He screamed in pain when I applied too much force. I brought my knee to his stomach causing him to cough out saliva, he fell on his stomach in pain.

" Disgusting..."

I wiped the saliva that he spat on my cheek then taunted the other one to come over here.

" Wanna play bitch?! Let's play!"

He lunged at me with hatred in his eyes, I blocked his punch then kicked his gut and threw a punch at his face. I was sent flying through the bamboo tree, he stood up in horror when I went closer to his friend who is still on his stomach.

" I-I'm sorry..." I smirked at him, my red eyes gleamed in the darkness causing him to shiver in fear.

I stomped my feet in front of his face, he looks up to my face with so much fear in his eyes then started crawling away. The two idiots started embracing in each other's arms, I grinned with every step like a madman.

The cool wind passed through me as my hair flow in the air, their orbs widened up like they're seeing a real monster.

" You tried to touch me...I gave you what you deserve... Now get out of my sight! Morons!" I growled with so much venom on my voice.

" AGHHH! Monster! Monster!"

" It's a demon! She's a demon! It's the Red-eyed Demon!" they both ran away from me, my eyes stared where they huddled just earlier. I closed my eyes then remembered what the bullies used to call me...

Tears ran down my cheeks again when I remembered my home and my now deceased mother, I started sobbing again.

I don't know what to do anymore...

What should I do?

" I want my mommy..." My teeth chattered in the cold breeze, my feet started walking again. My body felt very sore and my stomach grumbled in hunger.

I'm hungry and so tired...

I foot hurts so much...

I ripped off my left Kimono sleeve, I tied it on my right ankle to ease the pain. I couldn't imagine my situation like this.

I rested my back against a bamboo tree then closed my eyes from a while to regain my strength, I slowly wrap my arms around my body to try and take away the cold goosebumps.

I want to go home...

" I-It was a bad idea to leave..."

I guess this is where my story begins...

Suika- Watermelon

Momoko- Peach Child

Satsuma-Tangerine

Furutsusarada- Fruit Salad

Tadaima- I'm Home

Sencha- green tea

Yuzu- Kiwi

Yunomi- Tea cup


	2. Chapter 1

**Think of all the beauty**

 **still left around you**

 **and be happy**

 **\- Anne Frank**

Chapter 1: The legend of the Red-eyed-demon

~ Pervert # 1's P.O.V. ~

We drove our car straight through the nearest village, when we got out of our vehicle, we ran as fast as we can. Fear grazed in our minds, those red eyes are still engraved in my head. I almost popped when she glared at us like she's some kind of demon.

Demon's are just stories to scare us, right?! Why the hell did she appear all of the sudden?!

"Help!" My friend and I screamed at the top of our lungs, the people glanced at us like maniacs. We heaved like there is no tomorrow, tears slipped down our faces and my blood ran cold through my veins.

" W-What's wrong guys?! It looks like you've seen a ghost?!" The old lady asked us with concern in her eyes.

That girl's hair flowed through the air like tentacles, her red eyes glowed like a predator and her skin is pale like a snow.

" W-We did see a ghost!" I blurted out causing people gathering around us with interest.

" N-Not a g-ghost! A-A Demon! A Demon with R-Red eyes!" My friend's teeth chattered loudly, the people grew scared at what he said.

" Are you sure?!"

" Yes! She punched me with such inhuman strength! The-There's no doubt she's a demon! Please believe us! She's going to eat everyone alive!

" W-What does it look like?!"

" She had shoulder length hair, Red eyes, pale skin and she wears a red Kimono! She tried to eat us alive!" I screamed out loudly, they gasped in horror.

I'm never ever going through that forest again! She might appear to us with so much vengeance in her eyes, hell she might slaughter a whole town! I bet she eats children and only preys at night.

She appears to be a beautiful woman at first but as you pursue her even further she turns into a horrifying monster.

Later that night the stories of that girl scattered throughout the village, everyone grew more cautious during at night.

That's how the myth started...

Beware of the Red-eyed demon

~ Suika's P.O.V.~

The sun hit my face causing my eyes to open, the warm breeze made me comfortable than ever. My stomach grumbled in hunger and felt dizzy, I hadn't eaten anything since last night and my thoughts stirred about yesterday.

My Mother died in front of me, I couldn't save her. I could've take them down by myself but fear stopped me from doing so.

But Why?

I'm used to fighting, the kids from Furutsusarada always get beaten by me in a minute. Those men don't mean that much and My mind went blank when they killed Miss Yuzu.

Regret hits me like a bitch, my mind kept replaying about my Mother's dead eyes. I watched her as if I am a coward, my eyes stung from crying all night.

I stood up from the ground, to my surprise I fell flat on the floor. My foot hurts like crazy, I tried to stand up properly but with no avail I fell again. Tears were at the corners of my eyes in pain.

I stood up again then limped like a zombie to the water, I dipped my face without any care then gulped loudly. My thirst was quenched but my hunger never left my stomach, with my foot injured I can't swim and catch fish.

" H-Hungry..." I groaned in such a beastly manner, I limped through the road to find anything. There's nothing but bamboo trees around, I'm getting dizzier by the minute and the pain hurts me too much.

I'm slowly weakening, no dinner and no breakfast makes me weaker than my usual monstrous strength.

I fell down my knees when I lost my footing, this time I started crawling desperately. I can hear voices nearby but slowly my vision is getting blurry.

" Please kind sirs, I'm just simply a humble man. I don't have any money with me." The old man just smiled at the men with Katanas in their hands, it looks like they're threatening them.

A man who looks like in his 50's smiled at the thieves. He wore a long sleeve orange chinese shirt and had a wicker basket on his back and a floppy black hat on his head.

I didn't know what is going on but all I can think of is food and nothing else, my arms are getting weaker. More tears fell down my cheeks as my hunger growled in my stomach loudly like a bear.

" W-What's that?!" The thieves asked each other in fear, I got closer and closer. I heard them all gasping when they saw me crawling like a madman.

My eyes widened up like saucers when I saw them, my hair is like a rat's nest and my stomach grumbled louder than ever.

They backed away in fear when they saw me, I held out my hand then groaned out loudly.

" F-FOOOD!" My voice hoarse in desperation. They all screamed at the top of their lungs except the old man. They ran around like headless chicken, they even grew paler than usual.

" Food!" tears fell down my face, my foot hurts too much. I feel like fainting anytime soon, my grief and suffering is overwhelming me with so much anguish.

" AHHH! IT'S THE RED-EYED-DEMON!" The ran away from us, I starred at the man and crawled towards to him. He stood there with curiosity in his eyes, I held out to him with so much pain in my eyes.

" O-oh...W-What happened to you? A-Are you really a demon? I'm simply an old man, please don't eat me." The old man said with concern, my tears starts coming out again. My mind went blank, my face fell down to the floor.

My mind went dark after everything that happened.

~ Gohan's P.O.V.~

My walk away from my house hoping to catch any fish near the river, I smiled through the beauty of nature. The birds were singing loudly, the sun is bright like always and the aroma of the forests there to ease your worries.

It's nothing like the city, though somehow, I miss the times I had with my Master and my dear friend. But now that I'm already done with my training It's about time that I live on with my knowledge of martial arts.

" I wonder how many I can catch today..." I wondered in excitement, I stopped my tracks when I heard footsteps behind me. There were three men with Katanas in their hands.

Instead of begging down on my knees, I gave them a smile. They may be thieves but it doesn't mean I have to hurt them immediately, when they try me I'll counterattack them. They sneered at me with so much carelessly, I stood up straight and watched as they got near me.

The tip of their blades were inches from my face but I kept my smile.

" Give us your Money pops!" The one in the middle threatened me.

" Please kind sirs, I'm just simply a humble man. I don't have any money with me."I said calmly without any fear, this made them more irritated than ever. The other thief was about to threaten me but we heard a beastly growl.

It must be a wild animal, they backed away in fear when the groan grew louder than ever. My eyes widened with surprise, instead of a bear or a wild beast, there was a girl crawling in all fours, she had pale skin, her hair rumbled like a rat's nest and her eyes glowed rd.

I grew curious about her, she got closer then groaned something loudly.

" FO-FOOOD!" She screeched in such an ungodly screech, she crawled closer to us while holding her hand out like she's asking for help. I grew amused when the three thieves were backing away with fear.

Tears fell down rom her face, I started to pity her even more when her eyes were wide with desperation. She's asking for help, I guess.

" Food!"

" AHHH! IT'S THE RED-EYED-DEMON" The men ran away like a bunch of chickens, leaving me alone with her. She crawled towards me then holds out her hand to me like she did earlier.

" O-oh...W-What happened to you? A-Are you really a demon? I'm simply an old man, please don't eat me." I said with so much worry in my eyes, more tears fell from her face. I gasped when she fainted flat on her face.

" Oh-Oh MY!" I knelt down to check her pulse, she's a bit cold. I slowly turned her over. Her eyelids were shut tight like a locked door and her face is pale like a sheet. I almost fell on my butt when her stomach grumbled loudly, I was about to giggle but felt pity instead when tears streamed down in her sleep.

Thoughts swirled from my head, I didn't know what to do but it's too cruel to leave her out here.

Without having second thoughts I carried her in a bridal style, she weights like a grown man but it doesn't bother me.

My breakfasts have to wait this time, she needs my help first.

I placed her on my bed, then noticed the cloth on her foot. It looks bad and swollen, I unwrapped the cloth then examined the injury.

" So that's whys she's crawling in all fours..." I prepared a hot towel then wrapped them around her ankle, then also placed another hot towel on her forehead. Her face cringed in pain then muttered out something from her lips.

" M... Mother..." She said while tears streamed down her pale cheeks, I wiped them away with so much pity. Sweat formed on her forehead, the poor girl seemed to have another nightmare. Her stomach still grumbled in her unconscious form.

I think it's time for me to prepare some breakfast, maybe I should catch some fish while she's resting.

~ Suika's P.O.V. ~

My eyes bolted from the nightmare that I was having, noticed that I'm no longer on the dirty ground or water. I'm on a soft bed, and I had a new bandage wrapped on my ankle. It doesn't seem to hurt anymore.

My nose sniffs something delicious, my eyes were wide open and my mouth started salivating for the smell. Food waits for me, the room is quite lovely. Japanese scrolls were laid on top of the small table and a huge tatami matt is laying on the wooden floor.

Once I stood up, I slowly limped towards the door. I slowly slid it open to see the old man setting something on the table. I drooled over the food, my stomach groaned loudly causing him to glance at me.

" Oh thank Kami you're awake!" He smiled warmly at me, he signaled me to go near him.

" You must be hungry, please sit down and eat breakfast with me." He pulled the chair out for me, I sat cautiously since my ankle still aches a bit. He pushes me to the table then pats my head with so much care.

He sat on the opposite side of the table then hands me a pair of chopsticks, I watched as he uncovers the plates.

The breakfast consisted fish, rice and some miso soup. I gulped hard in embarrassment when my stomach growled loudly.

" Go on, eat. Don't be shy..." He generously gestured, without further noticed I dig in like a pig. I chewed on the rice and took a bite from the fish with so much speed.

My behavior was unlady-like, I forgot everything that had learned from etiquette class and gobbled like a man in an eating contest. After finishing the rice, sadly look at the empty contents. I gasped when he took my bowl then refilled it with a bowl of rice.

My eyes shined brightly at the man as if he's a saint, I took it from it then eat vigorously. I heard him chuckle then started eating with me.

" Another please." I said with my mouth full, he complied to my wished then filled the empty bowl with rice again. I ate until my stomach is full, I drank the miso soup and let out a sigh of relief.

" Wow, what a record. 10 bowls of rice and five fishes for breakfast, no wonder why you're so hungry." He chuckled as I blushed from embarrassment. I clapped my hands together then thanked Kami for the wonderful meal.

" Tell me child, how come you were crawling through the bamboo forest?" He said, he wiped him mouth with a clean towel. My bright face frowned for awhile, why did he help me? Those men called me a monster and ran off without looking back.

He doesn't seem bothered by my red eyes, he acted normally to me than anyone else could. Should I tell him the truth? It's really bad to lie to your hosts. That's what my Mother told me...

Mother...

The memory of her made me cry all of the sudden, tears streamed down like a waterfall and I started sobbing like a child.

" W-Wait? W-What's wrong?" he asked with so much concern, he immediately rushed through my side and petted my hair with so much affection.

Absent-mindedly wrapped my arms around his waist then clutch on his chest like a child, he pats my back in sympathy then lets me sobbed on him.

" there, there...Please don't cry child...Dry those tears..." I did what he told me, he pulled a chair closer so we can talk eye to eye. Telling the truth to him wouldn't hurt one bit, he seems like a kind man.

There's no need to lie to him, he helped me after all. He deserves the truth.

" Now, tell me your name."

" My name is Suika, sir..." My eyes were staring down my lap with so much sadness, I couldn't bare to look at him after causing a scene. My strength withered after the kindness that he showed me, he kind of reminds me of the Village elder.

I miss everything about my home...

I want to go home, but don't know the way.,,

" Suika? What a very pretty name. It suits you, especially it kind of matches your pretty eyes." My eyes widened at what he said, no one ever told me how pretty my eyes are. Instead of complaining, blood rushed through my cheeks.

I kind of feel flattered for his kind words, I wanted to laugh it off but instead I teared up again. I'm such a cry baby today...

Where's my fighting spirit and my cocky attitude? All gone?

My pride was killed along with my mother with it. My lips curled into a smile, I wiped the tears from my eyes.

" T-thank you kind sir, no one told me that before." My face still looked rather weak after the exhaustion.

" Your welcome dear, My name is Gohan Son and I live here. I was quite amused that you scared away those thieves without getting into a fight." He chuckled, I remembered the situation this morning. I suddenly laughed at their expressions, it was really priceless.

They might have thought that I'm some kind of demon or ghost.

" The red-eyed demon, that's what they called you. Are you...Really a demon?" he asked curiously, I shook my head, I had an almost hurt expression with a annoyed look all over my face.

" N-No way! I'm not a demon, do I look like one?" I cheekily asked him, he furrowed his brows for a minute then shook his head.

" I don't see a demon, I could only see a young girl in front of me. Care to tell me why you were out in the Bamboo forest crawling like a baby?" he asked while caressing his beard, my eyes was set on the bowl again.

I have to tell him the truth.

I told him about my travels with my mother and our two companions, he enjoyed how I gave a bit of details of the places I've never been to. Until I told him about the suspicious people who had been following us for hours.

His face was horrified when I told him about my Mother and friend's death, her blood is still fresh in my mind. My eyes were kind of red from my tears, after telling him of the waterfall, his eyes grew rather softer than usual.

" That's how I ended up here..." I closed my eyes after the story with a deep sigh, my hands dug crescent shapes on my palms.

" Oh my...Poor you..." He said with his sad eyes, I nodded then looked away from him.

" I'm sorry if I intruded your home...Thank you for you kindness and hospitality." I said as I smiled at him with gratitude, he nodded at me then frowned.

" W-Where do you live? You're a far away from home."

" I live at Furutsusarada, do you know where it is Mr. Gohan?" I asked with hope, he might know where it is. His eyes were deep I thought and he scratched his temple trying to figure where my home is. With no avail he shook his head, my shoulder slump in disappointment and sadness.

" I-I'm sorry...But I don't know...I'm truly sorry Suika, I truly am." Gohan really felt pity for me, sadness is slowly turning into a depression.

I don't know what to do, the village elder and Grandfather might be worried sick about me. I bet some of the people from the council and stupid people are thankful that I'm dead or missing.

I don't know what to do anymore, should I leave?

No one is going to look for me...

" Suika, don't be sad...I'm sure there are people from the village are going to send out search parties. I think it's better if you stay here for a while." My eyes pierced his immediately, I wanted to protest but he gave stopped me from doing so.

" Please don't say no, you've been through a lot. I know you need a place to stay while you wait for them." Gohan smiled at me fatherly, my stomach was turning knots and I wanted to jump on him for all the kindness he had shown me.

He's already given me so much, my eyes didn't show any tears but instead I gave him a smile and nodded.

" O-Okay..." I smiled through all the sadness.

A few days later my sprained is all healed up, he didn't allow me to do anything but I insisted. I mostly do the cleaning for him, he taught me how to cook rice and meals. It's quite enjoyable.

he gave me some of his old clothes, if my mother was alive she'd scold me for not wearing lady-like clothes. To keep my memory of her, I converted them into a yukata and sew new clothes for me to wear.

Most of them were red, my favorite color.

As days went by Gohan converted his storage room into a bedroom, it's not that big or small. It consisted a small wardrobe, a futon and an old dresser.

I'm very thankful for him.

But My mother never left my memory, every night Gohan would wake me up from my sleep. He always tells me that I'm thrashing and screaming in my sleep, I would cry on his shoulder.

The nightmares were getting worse day by day, I'm already lacking sleep. No matter how much I try my mother's death is tattooed in my head, it would play all over and over like a broken record.

" Suika, you need to go out some more. How about you get some fresh air." Gohan said as I sew new clothes, it had been three weeks. I look up at him with a smile.

" Alright." I left my work and decided to go outside, I skipped happily when the cool breeze hits my face. Gohan laughed my childlike behavior, I danced around when the wind suddenly became stronger.

Accidentally I tripped on my feet and push a random tree so hard I snapped it in half, Gohan stopped laughing and stared at me with so much awe in his face. I turned to him with an apologetic look, he walks towards me then glanced at my face then to the tree.

I kicked the ground while setting my hands behind my back, I feel like a child. I wanted to flinch when he is still giving me the same look.

" H-How did you...:

" I-I'm so sorry Gohan! I-I don't really know my own strenght! That happened a lot back home! I-I promise to plant another tree if you-"

" Suika, did you just say that this happens a lot? Do you have any training?" He asked ask me, I pressed my lips together and gave him a mortifying smile.

" Uh...Yes? My grandfather taught and trained me Karate." the two of us had a staring competition, he twitched slightly.

" Am I in trouble, Gohan?"

I laughed nervously, he bolted in laughter that made me jump. He was holding his stomach, it's as if I did something funny. Normally people from my village give disgusting looks whenever I train with my grandfather, I never thought that this would be a joke time for Gohan.

" N-No big deal, Suika...It's just that...I never thought I would never come across with someone who-who knows martial arts again. It's been years I tell you! Years!" He grasped my shoulder with a huge smile in his face, my eyes widened at what he said.

Martial arts?! he knows Martial arts?! I wanted to jump around like a child in Christmas but i kept myself still with my eyes bawled like dinner plates.

" G-gohan...Y-You know martial arts?!" i was shaking in excitement, he nodded while laughing happily. I grasped his hands with so much happiness.

" Yes I'm a martial artist, I was trained by Master Roshi, along with my friend the Ox King." I stopped smiling when he mentioned the turtle hermit's name, my jaw dropped in surprise.

" Master Roshi?! T-The Master Roshi?! The legendary Turtle hermit?! No way!"

" You know him? My, you really like fighting too huh?" I nodded ecstatically.

we talked about his training in his youth, this caused me to remember my grandfather. Gohan also participated in the Tenkaichi Budokai, my face turned sad for a minute but his story made me lit up like a bulb.

His stories were amazing, his training was no joke. I shuddered when he told me he and the Ox King delivered milk without using cars, swim 10 laps with a shark chasing you and etc.

" G-Gohan...Um...What are you going to do with that tree?" I pointed my index finger towards the fallen tree, he smiled at me then told me to watch him.

He pulled the tree without any effort, when he got to the middle of the yard he threw the tree up in the air. Without a second Gohan jumped him from the ground then punched the tree and turned them into lumber.

I'm so shock at his strength, the wood fell on the ground in a neat way. Gohan landed gracefully while patting his hands together. I really don't know what to say...

" Teach me Gohan..." I drooled at the sight of the lumber, imagine what my strength would be.

" Well, if that's what you want Suika. But promise me that you'll train harder. This will be no joke." I punched my fist in the air with so happiness, Gohan laughed with amusement as I started jumping around.

This might be a good therapy for me...

I wish you could see me Mother...

Next morning, I continue my daily chores, Gohan lets me burrow one of his old training clothes until I make new ones. It consisted a white Kimono top and black hakama pants, it feels kind of baggy since it's not made for women.

We left the house while carrying wicker baskets on our backs, I wonder what my training would be.

Hours of walking we walk across steep hills, I'm kind of getting tired and we haven't even started yet. My throat desperately wants water already, I wanted to drink my water skin but figured that I should save it for later.

" Suika, this will be your first training. You have to remember that it will be nothing compared to your Grandfather's teachings. this is not for the faint of heart, do you understand?" I saluted like a soldier would do, Gohan smiled then pointed somewhere.

I walked closely to where he is pointing, there's a small farm. A person went out the house holding a pitch fork. he waved his hand at Gohan, as we approached him he noticed the color of my eyes.

" Gah! So it's true! It's-It's the Red-eyed Demon!" The farmer backed away in fear, I'm starting to get irritated for calling me that name.

" Mr. Roster, please don't be afraid. She's not a demon, her name is Suika. She's my new student..." Gohan assured him, he walked closer to me while sweating like a woman who is giving birth.

He circled me as if he's examining me, once we had a staring competition he wiped his sweat and laughed.

" So it's just a myth1 I thought it was true! Nice to meet you Suika, my name is Roster Barn." I gave him a polite bow and he returned it.

"What brings you here Gohan?" he asked while digging his pitchfork on the ground like a pole.

" I'm training Suika on her first day, you don't mind if I start things here Mr. Roster?"

" O-Of course Gohan! Anything for you after what you've done for my family! Please, tell me what you want me to do!" Mr. Roster asked kindly to Gohan who was staring at his fertile land.

" Suika here will be giving you a hand, this will be your first task. I want you to dig the ground. Without using a shovel." My eyes popped out my head when he ordered me not to use anything.

" W-What?! M-Master Gohan...Y-You can't be serious! How can I do it?" I asked him with so much horror in my face. He demonstrated for me, Gohan dug the ground without breaking a sweat.

This is going to be a long day...

It took me three hours to dig the ground with only my hands, Gohan smiled at me when I was finished. I fell down on my knees then gave him a thumb up, he nodded at my good work. Mr. Roster arrived with a tray of food on his hands.

I ate like a madman, Gohan smiled through my lunch break.

The second part of my training was pulling weeds, it wasn't all that bad until Gohan told me to go faster. The heat of the sun tires me out in an instant, when the weeds are gone I was told to water the vegetables using only a tea cup.

Gohan wants to test my speed, I pour the water and go refill at the well. It's already draining me, after everything my body was starting to collapse in exhaustion but I kept myself awake.

" Are you deciding to give up Suika? Gohan asked me with his usual smile, I lofted my head and shook.

I stood up from the ground with so much determination, I took a drink from my water skin then refilled it from the well.

After everything Gohan decided that we'd catch fish without using any equipment, I changed into my shorter Kimono and took a dip at the water. This river is all nice and cold, I felt fishes swimming down my legs.

When I dived down the water, the wonders of nature surrounded me but it stopped when a huge fish was swimming towards me. It opens its mouth and this caused me to swim away from it.

" M-Master Gohan! H-Help me!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I tried to get away from the monster.

" Make sure you catch Fish Suika! We need to cook it for lunch!" Gohan reminded me, I dived into the water and caught fish with so much adrenaline. The giant monster of a fish still chased me, the blood from my face was dropping in so much fear.

After an hour of swimming I got Ten fishes and put them inside the wicker basket, he congratulated me for surviving. I thought that he was being sarcastic at first, he was truly serious about this training.

We went home then cooked the fish for lunch, I ate as many as I can before we start training again.

" Your next raining will be chopping lumber, remember what I demonstrated?" I nodded while wiping my mouth, he gave me time to rest before we start the training again.

Everything was horrible, I couldn't chop the lumber correctly. Instead I only split them in half with my punches, Gohan waited for me to get the correct technique. He didn't got angry for my mistake, he encouraged me to do it again and again.

I smiled through my mistakes, he really reminds me of my Grandfather. My determination didn't make me stop chopping the lumber.

I threw a huge tree in the air; my sweat ran down my head when I applied too much force. I jumped high from the ground then gathered all of my strength.

I shouted with all my might as I punched the tree, I still couldn't get it correctly. Gohan patted my back as comfort.

" It's alright Suika, let's stop everything for today." He ushered me inside the house, he left me to my own devices then decided to resize his training clothes into my size.

~ Six Months later ~

My training is getting easier for me, my muscles were toned better than before. My chubby cheeks were getting smaller due to my vigorous training and my once shoulder length grew past my mid back.

Every day the training went intense, I was able to chop the trees correctly and my body grew accustomed to the morning exercises.

I wake up early in the morning and run Five Kilometers to boost my stamina after that I would resume to Mr. Roster's farm and start the day.

The sad thing is my heart is still not healing yet, the wounds were still friends and I would continue have nightmares often. Gohan would wake me up as usual, he always tells me that I'm safe with him.

he is such a kind man, it feels like that I'm home. Gohan is the father that I never had.

I even accidentally called him Father one time, it doesn't bother him. In fact he wants me to call him Father.

 _" I bet that the Tenkaichi Budokai is fun! I wish I would go one day..." I said while eating, Gohan listened to the stories about my grandfather._

 _" You will, someday Suika. Once you join the tournament, you'll win for sue." Gohan said with so much positivity, My heart swelled with so much happiness._

 _" Thanks Father-" I covered my mouth with my right hand, Gohan stared at me for a while then hummed in delight. I continued to eat as if it didn't even happen. My master stared at me for a long time until he said something that caused me to stop._

 _" It's alright to call me Father, Suika. Honestly, you're like the daughter that I never had. Please don't be ashamed in calling me that." I gulped down my food, my master pats my head with so much affection._

 _My eyes are starting to swell up with tears, he truly feels like a father to me. This place also felt like my own home too._

 _" Okay, Father!" We both laughed in enjoyment, we finished the meal and that moment on Gohan addressed me as his own daughter._

 _I feel very happy, when hope is going to fly away from me, it's refilled with so much love and trust. I'm starting to feel like a daughter again._

 _I'm happy for myself, I hope your happy for me too Mother..._

 _But..._

 _What about my home? Are they still looking for me?_

 _I sadly remembered Furutsusarada Village and my grandfather, all of them waits for my return. Will anyone come for me and take me home?_

 _Where are they anyways? Why are they taking too long?_

~ Three months Later~

Half a year and there is still no search party?

Gohan and I decided to go through a remote village just Five hours away, I just turned 16 today and he decided to celebrate my birthday by eating in a restaurant. People were looking at me with fear in their eyes like I'm some kind of monster.

Just like the people from my village, they think I'm some kind of demon fiend. I ignored them to enjoy the day.

We shopped new kimonos and enjoyed the hots springs, of course father went to the gent's area to give me my own privacy.

My body changed after all the training, I grew more curves, my chest grew a bit like any other woman and me grew pasts my waist. I decided not to cut my hair, this reminds me of my Mother and I want to honor her for it.

I heard people from the street talking about me, it bothers me very much since I don't like what they're calling me.

" The Red-Eyed demon."

Father told me to ignore them since they're not worth my time, people tend to become ignorant these days. They'd rather see what's in the outside, I guess everyone is the same huh.

Cruel world much?

Father took me to a restaurant, I must say that the cuisines were delicious. Something that I have never tasted before, I acted with finesse rather than gobble everything down like a pig with everyone around.

I need to work on my diet for sure, I enjoyed the day very much. But before we got home, there was a commotion outside. Father and I immediately check what was it.

" You're getting on my nerves! All I'm asking is for the best capsules but all you're giving me is a pile of shit!" we heard crates and glass being break into pieces, I gently pushed the crowd to the side and saw what's going on.

A man who looks like my age threw some kind of small of things on the ground, the merchant cowered before him. He shook in fear; the blonde boy threw his merchandise on the floor.

He was about to hurt the poor man but i put a stop to that, I gripped his wrist with ease and stared into the Blonde's eyes.

" Wh-What the?! H-hey! Let go of me!" The boy spats on my face in anger, I poked his chest causing him to fall on his butt.

" Leave the poor man alone, that's all he's got alright? leave." The blonde stood from the ground with so much anger from his eyes, he walked towards me until we were facing each other rather close.

" What did you just say bitch?" He growled angrily, I just smirked and wrapped my arms around my waist. He looks kind of cute when he's annoyed, mocking him might strike him furious.

" I said leave, if you're doing no good then leave. It's just simple, right? walk away." I flicked him on his chest playfully, he stumbled back in surprise but he kept that angry expression.

With that he screamed loudly on my face like a child, he even got his saliva on my face. I wiped that away then snorted at his childlike outrage.

" Boss, she's just playing with you! Go get her!" His somewhat bodyguards shouted with sneers on their faces, they encouraged him to fight me which made me want to laugh. Him? Fight me? I don't think he'll last a second.

he threw a punch at me, without any effort I grabbed his fist. He threw his other hand to my face but I caught it with my other hand, I yawned loudly to annoy him even further. He growled loudly, He lifted his leg up to kick me but I blocked that with my feet.

" Is that the best you've got?" I asked while rising my brow, the blonde fell on his butt when I knee him on the gut with 15% percent of my power. Alot of people gasped in surprise.

" You're dead!" he threw punches at me, I moved away from punch after punch. Without further ado I threw a power punch, he flew across the barrels and crates then landed, crashing everything.

A lot of the people cheered for me, the blonde blushed in embarrassment. To my surprise I felt something growing, it's like a spiritual ki like the Village elder told me.

" You're not going to like this! I'm going to kill you!" He squatted with gripped his hands tighter, he is shaking with no tomorrow. His ki grew far stronger, he was about to fight me but Father intervened.

" That is enough!" Father said to the blonde, he smirked like a madman then tried to attack him. Before the blonde was about to hit him, Father blocked his attack and punched him on the gut.

He fell on the ground, pale. It seems that Father might have hit his vital points. The bodyguards rushed to the blonde's side and checked him.

" Lord Sencha! Are you alright?!"

" He's out cold, he'll come to in a few hours. I suggest you leave before you cause more trouble," I said while setting my hands on my waist, one of them got really angry. He pointed his gun at me then shot multiple bullets.

I blocked them all using my palms, his confidence dropped when he lost ammo. I glared at him with so much annoyance in my eyes, I felt my Ki build up, my hair flowed through the wind wildly and my eyes were glowing red.

With that they ran far away from us like chickens, carrying their lord in their arms.

" AHHH! It's the red-eyed demon!"

People gazed at me with awe, Father walked to my side with so much warmth in his eyes. The merchant thanked us for helping him, in return he tried to give me some money but refused it generously.

~ 3rd person's P.O.V.~

The two-people left the place with a frown on their faces, leaving the people in so much doubt. A girl with jet black hair and red eyes matched the description of the demon that lurked around the area.

Why did she help them?

The myth said that she eats anyone who crosses her path?

There must be a kind of mistake...

A new legend was born from that day on, she was no longer feared by the people. She lived high in the mountains and wishes not to be disturbed, whoever has darkness in their heart shall be haunted and cursed by her.

She takes form of a beautiful woman if you're kind and not bothering her but she turns into a monstrous entity if you're annoying or threaten her.

Four years passed and rumors of the girl spread throughout from town after town, some people feared her...Some people don't...

This is the legend of the Red-Eyed Demon.

~ Four years later, Suika's P.O.V.~

I swept the ground while humming a familiar song, my long hair grew pasts my knees and I wore a rather feminine sleeveless Kimono with an apron tied on my waists. My face matured into a strong woman but my red eyes didn't change one bit.

The house was spotlessly clean after my training, Father was down-right proud of my development. My strength doubled like I'm some kind of behemoth but I had to admit that I'm still nowhere stronger with Gohan. During my training I was to create my own moves like Lion's strike and crescent strike.

I still need more training if I want to become stronger than him.

People still referred me as the Red-Eyed demon but it didn't bother me anymore.

Things were peaceful these days, I always hope that I'd find the peace I needed.

I still haven't given up yet, looking for my home. It may have been years but I still remember my childhood.

I want to go home...

" Suika! Come here! Suika!" I heard my father calling me, I smiled and immediately rushed through him but I stopped when I saw something moving on his hands.

" F-Father? W-What's going on?" I asked him as I eyed the little one in his arms. He was smiling happily while it writhed, like it's trying to get away.

" I found this tailed baby in the bamboo forest, I just can't leave him all alone. You don't mind if he stays here for awhile, right dear?" Father said as the baby hit his chin with its head and gripped his beard really hard.

Something seems funny about him, babies like him are not supposed to be wild like that. With my experience with babies, they sleep a lot without causing any harm.

And since when did babies have any tails?!

" Suika, I want you to meet Goku. From now on he is my grandson, that makes you his mother...Right?" The baby eyed me with annoyance in its eyes, I scowled at it angrily for hurting Father again.

Gohan really has the habit of adopting kids in the bamboo forest...

The Story of my life...

Damn it, I'm not even good with kids. Why does Kami hate me so much?!


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello! This is will be a bit boring, it's all about Goku's adoption to the Son family, Goku's childhood and the hardships of being a Grandfather and Mother. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 **She tells him, "Ooh, love, no one's ever gonna hurt you, love.**  
 **I'm gonna give you all of my love.**  
 **Nobody matters like you."**

 **She tells him, "Your life ain't gon' be nothing like my life."**  
 **"You're gonna grow and have a good life.**  
 **I'm gonna do what I've got to do."**

 **-Clean bandit ft Sean Paul and Anna Marie**

Chapter 2: The Road to Motherhood

There are times when you don't really enjoy things quietly, my patience is slowly wearing thin. Father couldn't stop the child from its wailing and some how I prayed to Kami to shut him up even if it's just a minute.

Where the hell did that brat come from? Why does that thing have a tail?

I swear that baby is no ordinary human, it's completely strong and refuses any type of affection. All babies are born innocent and a gift from Kami but this kid seems to be a gift from devil itself.

When Father tried to feed him, he would throw all the bottles at his face. I cried when the milk spilled on the ground and I had to scrub the floor thoroughly, it took me three hours to get some milk from Mr. Roster! That ungrateful little-

We couldn't take him a bath properly, he destroyed the small tub Father made for him. The little monster splashed water on my face too, he crawled away from me and tried to escape the house.

Goku didn't want to be changed into his clean diapers, Father and I had a hard time trying to wrap him a new clean cloth around his waist. He started attacking us with his fists and legs, he pulled my long hair and caught Father off guard!

The great Master Gohan and the Red-Eyed demon got beat up by a little boy, what a story to tell...

He threw all of the toys on our faces and all over the room, he doesn't want to play nice after all. I bought toys for him but he won't play them like a normal child, he even destroyed a toy train into tiny pieces with just a grip of his hand.

He would bite my hand, kick my face, tug on my hair and pull my ears randomly, he's this this for his own entertainment and things don't end well.

And at night he would cry at the top of his lungs, Father placed his crib in his room to tend him regularly since I refuse to take care of that little demon, I put the pillow over my head to try and sleep peacefully.

" Come on Suika, think of the happy thoughts...Happy thoughts. Happy thoughts..."

My eyes were red from the lack of sleep and exhaustion, I also have been training by myself, Father is always busy with Goku. I'm starting to lose my mind because of one little baby...

One little stupid evil baby...

It had been two weeks straight; my sanity is dropping bit by bit. Father called for help whenever Goku starting climbing on top of the bookshelves, my eyes widened to see his bed room a complete wreck or the glass scattered on the floor.

" That boy is going to kill me!" My body shook in anger as I cook Beef stew for lunch, I didn't notice that I already destroying the ladle on my hand.

" G-Goku please hold still!" Father shouted with so much worry in his voice, I heard the baby screech in anger. My bloodshot eyes were twitching in anticipation, my blood is boiling in anger and slowly my Ki is fluctuating.

I couldn't take it anymore, Gohan and I let him stay in this place...

Bought things for him but he wouldn't play or use them...

Attacks and caught us off guard...

Destroying our furniture...

Taking Father's attention from me...

I couldn't train with Gohan because he's busy taking care of him...

I had many sleepless nights...

Losing my sanity...

And he's being such an ungrateful baby!

I heard Father cry out in pain then heard the ground shaking, I gritted my teeth and felt my Ki flare all around me like fire. My Very long hair flowed through the air wildly but there's no wind, my face darkened and red eyes glowing.

" That's IT!" I growled viciously as I headed towards the room in such speed then tear the door open, the screws were detached from the doors and I threw it aside without any care.

Father and Goku slowly turned their heads at me, wind blew pasts their faces from the energy that I had been emitting. My face was scrunched like a madman when I landed my eyes on that evil baby, my red eyes glowered in anger as he growled like a feral animal.

" Suika stop! You're going to hurt him! " Father said with fear written all over his face, I gritted my teeth and the wooden floor below me started cracking.

I stomped angrily towards them and I was slowly chuckling like I'm some sort of psychopath, Goku suddenly clung to him in fear.

" I'm going to kill you...PATHETIC...Little...BRAT!" I shouted angrily, goku shuts his mouth into a thin line all of the sudden. I inched closer to them but Gohan brought Goku to his arms to protect him.

That problem with me is that, I easily get pissed and things don't end very well.

there was a situation that happened two years ago, there were couple of thieves who broke into our house while we were training in the yard. They didn't surrender when I released my energy, I got really annoyed that I beat them up pretty badly.

Father held me down in a choke hold to calm my nerves and drop my Ki, I felt like a territorial animal. The thieves gladly ran away from Mt. Paozu and they were never seen again.

Thus, making more rumors in countless villages about the existence of the great red-eyed demon.

This time it's much worse, my blood boiled so much I couldn't hold myself down. I walked motionlessly, I was about to grab Goku when I heard the Beef stew is starting to simmer. My eyes widened in surprise.

" You're lucky this time brat!" I growled in front of Goku then ran over to the stove, I turned off the gas and fire then took a sip of the stew.

MMM! Not too salty, not too sweet but just right! the anger slowly erased from my mind, my hair fell to my thighs gracefully and the Ki died down from the success I made. I can now finally cook Beef after 10 attempts!

" Father, it's lunch time!" I called him out, Gohan and Goku still stared at me with so much distrust and couldn't believe that my anger is gone. I prepared the table, set the plates and hummed a familiar tune like nothing happened. I dusted both of my hands then grinned at them while pointing my thumb at the food.

" Let's eat guys!" I winked while giggling, the two of them gulped deeply.

The remainder of the day was quiet, I cleaned the whole house and tried to fix Gohan's door. Everything seemed very peaceful and this made me stretch my arms in the air. Taking a nap might be a good thing.

" Suika, can you look after Goku? I need to drop by somewhere." Father said while fixing his hat, I wrapped my arms around my waist and made a scowl in annoyance.

" No way! You can just bring him with you Father, I have chores to do. I need to get the laundry outside! Don't you remember Father?!" Gohan sighed deeply, he walked towards me then placed a hand on my shoulder. I heard the baby cry again, this made me wince in annoyance and my sanity level is going to pop.

" Suika please, this is important. I need to send this letter to the post office...Just for a while okay, please?" He pleaded, I gave him one look and felt my heart slowly aching at his pouting expression. I raised both of my hands in surrender then puffed my cheeks.

" Fine...Fine...I'll do it, No one is going to look after him but me...Blah, blah, blah...You got me...Just leave so you can return home early, Father." Gohan pets my shoulder in appreciation, he felt really grateful for the small request. With that he left the house in my care.

I walked towards the bawling infant then swept him from the ground, I rocked him in my arms and tried to do anything to shut him up. I got his bottle from the dresser and tried feeding him, but he threw that away then scowled in disapproval.

" That again?! We've talked about this..." I groaned in desperation, I gasped when the infant was gripping my Kimono in his hands. I don't know what to do, his diapers don't seems to be wet or stinky and he doesn't want to eat.

What should I do? I sway side to side slowly and started humming a song but with no avail the baby kept on wailing violently. I feel like my eardrums are going to pop out of my ears anytime.

I wonder if my mother had a hard time with me as a baby, she said even for an infant I was strong. I remember her singing me a lullaby, dress me fancy Kimonos, play with me and shower my face with hugs and kisses.

I started sobbing in sadness when I remembered my own Mother, Goku and I was crying. Being a Mother is definitely hard...

" Kami! What should I do?! I'm not even the mother of this child?!" I wailed into the air as I bounced him carefully, Goku was slowly bunching my kimono and to my surprise he quiets down.

I look down on the little guy in confusion, he seems to like laying on my upper chest. He snuggled even closer causing me to awkwardly pull him closer to me. Goku slowly closes his eyes and sniffs on my chest.

I think like he likes the scent of my skin, I rocked him side to side again and thankfully he slept in my arms.

I've read something about being a mother, Kangaroo care and Skin empathy? Infants need skin contact with the mothers to have a good relationship

Minutes after he starting snoring lightly, I placed him on the cot Father arranged for him and watched him curl his tail around his waist. My lips twitched into a smile as he slept.

" He looks so adorable and small when he sleeps..." I muttered under my breath, I massage my hand on his scalp lovingly, his head slowly leaned to my touch and yawned rather loudly.

' Maybe this baby isn't that bad after all...'

My eyes widened in shock and mentally slapped myself.

" N-No way...i don't care about him at all!" I hissed in a low tone, Goku stirred in his sleep causing me to slap my hands on my mouth. Thankfully he still slept soundly, I need to keep quiet before he starts wailing again.

Father hasn't returned yet, I've been practicing my calligraphy in my room. Even if I don't attend classes anymore I still practice a lot to review what I've learned in the pasts. I grew to enjoy doodling too, I sometimes draw butterflies or flowers in the parchment paper.

I stretched my arms in the air when my back was slowly aching, Goku had been for an hour already. What a perfect to time to relax, the laundry surely drained me a bit.

My thoughts drifted away to my stay here, I've turned 21 two months ago. I wonder if the people from my village still remembers me...

or even remembers my name...

" I miss you Mother..." I whispered under my breath, for five years I've endured the pain but my trauma didn't stop there. Whenever I see a Katana sword my mind would trigger my Mother's death and I'd have night terrors a lot too.

I'm slowly healing, thanks to Gohan's training and comfort. He was always there to take care of me when I needed him. he truly is the father that I never had.

I didn't notice that I started tearing up again, I stopped when I saw Goku in my peripheral vision. He was there gawking at me, I wiped my tears away then gave him an annoyed look.

" What do you what Goku? are you going to annoy me again? Huh?" I asked while setting writing materials to the side, he slowly crawls towards me and gave me a piercing glare. the brat and I had a staring competition.

To my surprise he grabbed a bunch of my hair then pulled it, I gave him an annoyed groan but I suddenly gasped when he started putting it on his mouth and suck on it.

" H-Hey! St-Stop that! That's not food kid!" I pushed him with so much force, Goku was thrown across the room causing me to scream terribly, he landed on his back with a high pitch yelp and this time he started wailing again.

" G-Goku! I-I'm sorry!" I grabbed him by his armpits then sets him down on my lap, he didn't struggle or anything which made me thankful. He grabbed a fist full of my hair then stopped crying.

I watched as he played with them for a while, to my amusement I got him closer to my chest. He snuggled then sniffed on my exposed skin like any other babe.

Some babies really like to snuggle closer into their mother's skin, it helps the trust and relationship since they all rely in their other senses. Their eyes are not functioning well until they're almost 9-12 months old, but this baby doesn't seem normal.

Goku gave me a weak smile, I just frowned at him at first. The baby puts his ear in my chest as if he's listening the beat of my heart. I hummed a song in a gentle tone, he started to scratch his eyes and his tail swayed side to side like a cat.

He closed his eyes again to sleep, I'm starting to feel tired myself so I went under my covers along with Goku and we both slept in the cold afternoon.

~ Gohan's P.O.V. ~

I returned home as fast as I could, I dropped by at the post office to deliver my letter to Master Roshi. It's about Suika and Goku, I felt ecstatic to have a grandson even if he's a wild one.

Suika doesn't take the child kindly, she refuses to be called mother of the child. Perhaps I should talk out of it and let her accept Goku as her own son, she's annoyed since Goku is not like any average baby.

His parents didn't go look for him, seems to me we're going to keep him for a while.

When I arrived home, the place was quiet. This made me panic since it has never been this peaceful when Goku arrived, I walked towards Suika's room and saw a really adorable scene.

Suika slept on her futon with Goku snuggling on her chest, his hands were gripping her hair like his life depended on it. I slowly slid the door close quietly and sighed in relief.

" The two of them will go along just fine..." I muttered under my breath.

~ A week later, Suika's P.O.V.~

Goku returned into his bawling infant routine, I groaned loudly and tried to change his diaper. Father seemed to laugh at my face whenever I tried to be nice to the infant. In some instances, every time I let him snuggle on my chest or touch my hair he would calm down for an hour then starts wailing again.

He's such a wild child, Goku never tried to calm down. Gohan would play with him at times, he would throw him into the air and he would giggle loudly. I smiled at them but shook that away since I'm highly annoyed with Goku.

" Suika! Calm down!" Father held me down in a choke hold, Goku did something to burst my bubble today. He destroyed my calligraphy notes and I wanted to throw him across the rooms again.

" let me at him Father! Let me at him!" Goku was giving me a death glare, father kicked me across the room to stop me. I slowly started to cool down.

He decided to walk outside with Goku, he sets him in his wicker basket and leaves the house.

I gathered the tear-up papers then threw them into the trash bin, I fell on the ground while groaning in guilt. I really shouldn't have done that, I couldn't stop boiling in anger...

" Maybe I should sew Goku some clothes..." I said to myself, I then starting taking out my tools and prepared the silk Gohan bought for me months ago so I can create more clothes for myself.

I started creating bibs, socks and Bonnets. imagined him wearing orange kimonos and hummed in enjoyment.

All of that was cut off when Gohan bolted into the house, he looked so pale and I gasped loudly when I saw Goku unconscious in his arms.

" FATHER WHAT HAPPENED?!" I took Goku from him, the poor baby was limp in my arms and tried shaking him awake. All of the blood from my face drained, my body shook as I remembered my Mother's limp form in the grassy ground.

" We were waking by the waterfall, he fell into a deep ravine and hit his head hard...This is all my fault, I shouldn't have put him in my wicker basket..." Gohan said with so much sadness in his voice.

My mind triggering memories and I felt tears running down my face. Gohan pulled me to his room and sets a medical kit in the bed.

" Father, I need you to bring cold water and a towel!" I said while setting Goku in the bed, I took fresh bandages from the kit and felt the bump on his head.

Gohan gave me the things that i asked from him then sets a cold towel over his head, he still breaths heavily and started to become feverish. Tears sprouted from my eyes, i don't know what to do.

He might have a concussion, Gohan took over and tried to wake Goku but he was still asleep and weak.

It's all my fault, I should've got angry and this force them to leave the house. I widened my eyes when I remembered what the Village elder told me a long time ago.

The Reiki healing...

I slowly pushed father aside then place my hand on his chest, I meditated and tried to the best as I can. Nothing happened, Goku is not healed after all.

So the legend is really true...The Reiki healing is just a stupid story made for people to belief...Damn it Satsuma...Don't tell me you're a lie too...

" Come on...Oh kami, please! Please! If the Reiki healing is true! Please help my baby!" I sobbed violently, nothing happened. There is no response, I pressed my hand on his chest then cried, the little boy slept there in Gohan's bed.

He could've been dead by now, how did this child survive?

I gasped when I felt his tail slowly wrap around my wrist, my tears stopped flowing from my eyes and Gohan sleep to stop panicking. Goku slowly stirred in his sleep but still didn't wake up.

He looks rather peaceful compared a second ago...

" Goku needs rest ,Suika...He is going to be okay...Goku's a strong baby..." Father said while embracing me from behind, I nodded too what he said and watched over Goku the whole afternoon and night.

It had been days since he hit his head, his condition looks rather good. Father and I planned to bring him to the city hospital if he doesn't wake up another day. I found Gohan singing a song to the unconscious Goku and caressing his head.

I changed his bandages then felt his tail wrap around my wrist again, I smiled at the little baby and giggled when he stirred slowly.

" Please wake up Goku...You can do it...I'm sorry I tried to hurt you...Just please wake up...I promise that I'll be a good mommy from now on..." I whispered under my breath, tears flowed down my cheeks and felt grief in my chest.

" You and Gohan are the only family I have...Don't leave me too, okay? I promise to be the Mother you never had...Just wake up soon. Baby, wake up..." I said but he still slept, I sighed since there is nothing I can do any more, i just need to wait a little longer.

I sang a lullaby to him, I feel hurt looking at him like this. It was my fault to begin with and I wish to fix all of my mistakes.

I'm a bad mother, I didn't give any affection or care to him. I feel like a mother who regretted having her child, I'm the ungrateful one all along.

I kissed his forehead, I was about to leave him with Gohan when I felt something tug on my hair.

Gohan and I stared at the boy, the baby slowly opened his eyes and look at us with confusion. I never realized how adorable he looked when he stares at me, I covered my mouth with my hand then felt happiness bloom in my chest.

" Goku...Goku!" I took him into my arms and kept him close on my chest, he didn't push me or anything but felt his cheek snuggle on my chest again.

" Oh Goku! You're awake!" Gohan laughed happily, he embraced the two of us and felt like a real family once more.

I promised him to be a real mother, it's time that i show him what I truly feel this time.

~ 1 Month later ~

I grew attached to him like any other Mother and made sure nothing bad happened to him, Goku started to become a happier and loving baby. He never wailed like a wild animal anymore, he also prefers to be amongst us and hates it whenever Gohan or me leaving the house.

He behaves like any normal baby would, but that didn't stop him from climbing on top of the counters or shelves.

" Goku no! You'll fall!" Father and I started panicking, he was laughing and clapping his hands as we paced below him like little chickens. He crawled at the edge of the Bookshelves then slipped.

" Goku-" Father catches him in a swift movement, I sighed in relief when the infant is safe in his arms. My brows furrowed when Goku was looking at me with mischief in his eyes.

" What do you have to say for yourself Goku? You couldn't have been hurt! Stop being so hard headed! Ugh!" My high-pitched voice made him cry, Father rocked him side to side trying to comfort him. My eyes softened when Goku was giving me the puppy-eyed look.

Gohan handed him to me, Goku ceased his crying when he clutched my hair in his hands and buried his nose in my neck.

He clings to me and clutches my hair when I'm near him. He loves it when you sing a song in his sleep and his tail would wrap around our wrists, it must be a sign of affection. I still don't understand where he got that tail though.

Father pulled his tail one, it was a horrible thing to do. Goku wailed in so much discomfort and pain, it's very sensitive for him.

Goku laughed in my arms when I twirled around, my eyes were filled with so much joy as I threw the baby in the air. He gave a squeal of delight when I caught him in my arms, our voice sync together like music into my ears.

My heart swelled whenever Is always see the baby smile and laugh, something changed me when he was in a comatose state. My realization hit me after he woke up, slowly my feelings for the child grew.

 _But..._

 _What about my home?_

 _Furutsusarada?_

I returned my attention to Goku when he started reaching for me again, I set my thoughts aside for a minute then played with my little baby.

" Who's the cutest baby in the world? You are! Yes, you are Goku!" I said while raising him into the air, he laughed at my affections and kissed his cheek, Goku was reaching for me and I hugged him closer to my chest. I carefully twirled around while balancing him, he gave a high pitch squeal which caused me to purr at him.

He rubbed his cheek with mine and made cooing noises, he's adorable like this and it makes me want to squeeze the life out of him. Sometimes I'm afraid to hurt Goku, I don't know my own strength and grew careless about it.

" Goku! Fly! Fly! Fly!" I bounced him, he squealed happily but everything stopped when I threw him rather high from the ground.

" GOKU!" I screeched as the baby was 10 feet above the ground, I could hear him giggling. I squatted on the ground and jumped high, I took him in my arms then felt the relief slowly run down my chest.

Goku threw his arms in the air after we landed gracefully, he laughed and squeeled at the same time. Instead of crying for his safety, I joined him and gave a hearty laugh. I saw father standing by the atrium with a contented smile.

I haven't been this happy for years, the last time I had this smile is when My Mother allowed me to train with my grandfather. A tear formed in my eyes but I didn't let it fall, Goku pressed his forehead against mine as our noses touch.

" Nose to Nose Goku!" I rubbed our noses together, he giggled and attempted to do the same thing to me. Father later joined us in our bonding time, nothing could get any better.

Everything's perfect...

I was reading the little tyke a story about Jack and the beanstalk, every time I say every word he gurgles quietly as if he's trying to copy what I say. He's a smart baby for his age, it has been 3 months since his stay and he grew heavier and bigger than any average babies.

" Jack's said Mother-"

" Mama..." I closed the book when he said the word, my mouth parted slowly when he grinned proudly.

" W-What? Goku" I pull him unto my lap then gazed down the baby, Goku was speaking in gibberish. I wanted to laugh at his baby language but I stopped when he repeated the word.

" Mama..Mama...Mama!" I squeeled in happiness when he kept on repeating his words, I jumped up and down with him in my arms and bolted inside the house.

Father was writing on a parchment paper, I knew that he had been writing to his Master about our lives here in Mount Paozu. week by week letters piles up in his bedroom and doesn'r bother to throw them away.

" Father! You have to here this! Say it again sweetie." Goku didn't say anything, I blushed in embarrassment then tried to urge him to say the word.

" Suika, be patient. He's still an infant, normally infants talk when they reach by 8 months or so...Stop being too hard on him and be more patience. Honestly Suika, A mother like you-"

" Mama!" Father shuts his mouth for a minute, the baby proudly repeating the words and I cheered for him. Father swooped him from my arms, he cuddled Goku happily. I must say that this moment really makes me want to cry...

The scene itself is so adorable, I wrapped my arms around my stomach in laughter when Goku sang the word mama repeatedly.

" Goku, try saying Grandpa..."

" Mama!"

" Grandpa!"

" Mama!" I laughed hard until I couldn't breathe, the two of them argued. Goku kept on saying the word ' Mama', I'm so proud of my boy. He's going to grow up into a genius man one day.

" Gran-pa."

" Ma-ma..." Father was defeated, I can feel his soul slowly rushing out of his body. I panicked when this happened, I set Goku down on the Tatami floor then tried to push his spirit back.

I swore that I heard Goku saying two words already, but I was too busy helping Father's soul. I sat him on a couch then tried to fan him with my hands.

" Granpa...Mama..."

It was late afternoon, Father was training outside the yard. I read books about ' How to be a good parent and Single Mom 101' while stirring the miso soup. Goku was in my room playing with the toys we bought for him.

I stopped cooking when I heard a very loud 'thud', my ladle and book fell on the floor and I immediately went inside my room.

Goku was flat on his face on the floor, I was stood beside the sliding door horrified. I wanted to rush to his side when he smiled wildly, my mind became confused with what he did.

" G-Goku...W-What's going on?" His tail swayed sideways like a cat, I slowly push himself up and my eyes were wide like the full moon itself.

He's standing...

He's Standing!

He's Freaking standing!

" Goku?!" he walked very slowly like a turtle then fell on his knees, I wanted to help him up but a part of me held me from doing so. I knelt down on the ground and open my arms wide to encourage him even further.

" Come here baby, you can do it!" He slowly pushed himself up again, he smiled widely as he walked towards me. He fell on my arms and I twirled around him with so much joy.

" My baby can walk! Goku can walk! Goku can walk Goku can walk!" Goku giggled loudly, everything stopped when I heard something splashing on the kitchen. I walked up there with Goku in my arms, I screamed loudly when the Miso soup is already simmering badly.

The soup splashed on the floor, I heard a heavy thud beneath me and I screamed louder since I accidently dropped Goku.

" I'm such a bad Mother! Why Kami?! Why do you hate me?!" I wailed to the heavens and clutched my apron in disappointment.

" Mama!"

~ Five years later~

Sweat ran down my face as I throw a punch into the air, I breathed out all the air from my mouth and inhaled as I did a series of kicks.

I stopped when I felt a presence behind me, my lips curled into a smile when I saw a figure hiding behind the bushes. I stifled a laugh when his spiky hair was sticking out in the leaves, the little boy was never good at hiding.

I whistled a song pretending I didn't see any time, I stride to the bush slowly and delved my hands under the boy's underarms and raise him into the air.

" Ma-Mama!" He gave a nervous grin, I raised both of my brows in disappointment since it's too early in the morning, 4:30 am to be exact.

" Goku...Why are you awake? You're supposed to be asleep..." I scolded him, he slumped his shoulders feeling guilty of disobeying me. Again.

" I want to watch you train Mama..." He whimpered, I set him down on the ground and placed both of my hands on my waists.

" Goku, you're still young. Little boys and girls are supposed to be asleep until 7:30 so they can grow taller...Tsk...Tsk...Tsk...You won't be as tall as me when you grow up Goku." I wiggled my pointer finger side to side, his eyes widened and his head started to shake in horror.

" But mama...Can I watch you train?! Please Mama? I promise I'll sleep longer tomorrow! Please! Please! Please!" He clung unto my legs and gave me those puppy eyes. I wanted to scold him again but looking at him like this melt's my heart. I couldn't bring to hurt this baby boy.

" Goku..."

" Please mama!" Goku rubbed his cheeks on my legs, he pleaded multiple times until I gave in. I raise both of my arms in the air then gave a deep sigh.

" Alright...You can watch me..." He pushed himself away then started bouncing in the air, cheering very so cutely.

" But! Only if you behave Goku! alright? or else Mama will have to punish you for being a bad boy." i leaned down against him, he pouted when I frowned at him. He nodded his head in defeat, i smiled in appreciation and kissed his forehead.

" Okay...let's go..."

I practiced my kata's properly and punched the imaginary enemy, I also did the series of punches and upper cuts in the vital points then gave a finishing blow.

After my short warm up I gathered my energy, I threw a huge lumber in the air then roared.

" LION'S STRIKE!" I did a power punch causing them to smash into very tiny pieces, I heard Goku clap his hands and landed gracefully on the ground.

" Go Mama! You're so strong Mama!" Goku cheered, my eyes softened at my innocent babe. Goku jumped into my arms.

" You're the best Mama! when I grow up, I want to be strong like you mama!" Goku nuzzled on my cheek.

Goku started training when he was three years old, whenever I'm doing Kata he attempted to copy me but had bad stances. I corrected all the wrongs and he managed to do it perfectly at such a young age.

He can do Hiean Shodan, Heian Hidan and Heian Yodan. Recently Father trained him more about Karate, he's able to chop wood using a knife hand fist. I see him in my youth, how I love to fight, knock out all of my bullies, do bad pranks and train a lot.

Goku is definitely a little me...

~That Night~

Goku fished his 15th bowl of rice, he gulped at every bite and didn't bother to munch his food. Father gazed at him with so much amazement but I groaned at him in disgust, I wonder where all his food goes?

" Goku! What did I tell about closing your mouth while eating your food and please munch your food before you swallow." Goku said something with his mouth full, Father laughed nervously when my face started heating up in annoyance.

" Ahmm Sh-urray Nganga" My eyes darkened when he talked with his mouth full again, I controlled my anger then forced my lips into a smile.

" Goku...Please...For the 100th time...Please...PLEASE...Don't talk with your mouth FULL." My lips twitched at every word, Goku just stared at me for a minute then nodded.

" Ukay nganga." I gripped my chopsticks rather hard causing them to snap, Goku and Father started shaking in fear when my hair flowed in the air like there's a hurricane behind me. I slammed both of my hands on the table, my body started to shake when I tried to take control of my anger.

I ran out of the yard and started tearing up...

I feel like a bad parent, I don't have any self-control or patience. I might end up hurting Goku really bad.

Ever since I was a child I couldn't hold my anger, I tend to cause trouble when I throw fits. It became a habit the release energy when I'm angry too, meditating help me control my strength but it doesn't to help my anger at all.

I read books about anger management but none of the fact helped me...

" I'm a terrible Mother huh?' I felt a presence behind me, I knew that it was Goku. I wanted to tell him to go away but I kept my mouth shut and decided to kneel down on his level.

" Are you scared of me Goku?" I asked him as he took my hands, he seems to be contemplating and in the end, he nodded. I sighed deelp then burried myface into my hands.

" Why are you afraid Goku"?

" I'm scared whenever you get angry Mama...You hit me sometimes when I get really naughty and I disobey you...You sometimes shour so loud..." I bit my lower lip when he mentioned everything he needed to say to me.

" Goku...I'm so sorry...I'm sorry if I'm being a bad Mother..." Goku embraced me tightly, I returnedit with brimming tears.

I'm starting to act like my Mother, she used to scold me a lot when I done things wrong and gets angry when I act so much like a man. I've also gotten really clingy to Goku and decided to discipline him a bit but his smiles and laughs top me from doing so...

" I love you Mama...I'm sorry too, it's my fault." Goku whispered into my ear, I rubbed my hands on his scalp and shook my head.

" I'm sorry too Goku..." We both parted very slowly, I look up into the sky and saw the beautiful full moon accompanying all the little stars.

" the full moon is so beautiful Goku...See?" I pointed to the pale planet above us, he gasped in awe and gave comments how beautiful it is...

( **Author: What have you done?!** )

All of the sudden...

Goku started twitching, I suddenly got confused. I shook his shoulder lightly to know what's going on. His eyes turned red all of the sudden, I gasped out horrified when he gripped his arms.

" G-Goku?! What's wrong?! Goku baby?! Goku?!" I was shouting in fear, i didn't know what to do. I fell down my back when my little boy started morphing into something else.

" FATHER!" Gohan bolted into the yard with his eyes wide in terror, I slowly backed away when Goku turned into a giant monster. His teeth sharpened into fangs, his nose protruded slowly and his eyes glowed red like a monster.

My red orbs were so wide with fear, I never felt anything like this.

" G-Goku?" I slowly stood up from the ground, the huge monster slowly gazed down at me. gathered myself with hope, I still know that deep inside that Goku is still in there.

" Goku! It's your Mommy! I'm down here Goku!" I made the stupidest move in my entire life, He backhands me as my body hits dozens of trees. I heard Father screams my name in horror.

The Monster roared into the sky, it echoed around the forest. I heard birds fly in the air away from this place knowing a creature would sabotage anything in its way. But this is no monster, this was Goku, My baby boy turned into a were-ape.

My back ached so much and it feels like it's already forming a really bad bruise, I had small scrapes on my arms after the dozens of impacts from the trees' texture. Slowly I climbed on my my feet and watched as Goku walked towards me.

" Suika! Get away from there!" Father ran towards Goku, he delivered hard kicks on him but it seems he failed to do it. Goku was about to attack him, I grabbed huge remains of the tree then threw it at Goku's face with an apologetic expression.

" hey! Down here!" I encouraged Goku to look at it, this angered him. My first instinct was to run.

My feet moved as fast as I can, his steps made the ground shake and I knew that he's chasing me.

" I need to lure out of this place before he hurts Gohan..." I whispered to myself and prayed to Kami that would end well, this might become my ultimate demise but I need to take chances before anyone gets hurt.

I jumped zigzag from tree to tree to confuse him a bit, the trees behind me were either torn from the roots or crushed under Goku's feet.

The moment he looked at the moon he starting changing, is it possible that he's a werewolf like from the legends I've been reading?! It's obvious that he's stronger than me, there is no way to beat him in that form.

" Goku! Please wake up! It's me! I'm your mother!" I thought that I could bring him back to his senses but the idea is no use. he still had his rampage and chased me like we're playing cat and mouse.

Goku suddenly caught me in his hands, I yelped in pain as I felt his hand slowly gripping me tightly. I squeeze my eyes shut when he roared in my face, I could do anything as my legs were kicking in the air.

His red eyes were filled with hate and anger, I gritted my teeth when he sniffed me like a dog.

' This is it...I'm going to die...' The thought of my mother swirled in my mind, the memories of Father and Goku joined after. I closed my eyes when he opened his mouth, I knew he's going to devour me whole.

I winced when Goku dropped me, Father kicked him on his nape. My eyes widened to feel how much Ki he's emitting, a rush of power flowed through the forest making my body tremble in amazement.

" Suika! Lion's Strike! Now!" Gohan shouted at me, I curtly nodded and jumped to the air. I gathered all my strength on my fist then let my Ki rise in a average amount.

" I'm sorry Goku! Lion's strike!" I punched him on the face with all my might, Goku stumbled from the impact and thankfully he fell on his back. Unconscious. I went to his face then started to tear up, I felt so responsible in all of this.

Gohan patted my head with so much affection to calm me down, I wept on Goku's cheek and decided to wait for him to return into his child form.

It's already Sunrise, I didn't move a muscle for hours. Father and I watch in amazement and relief when he shrunk into his human form. I threw my arms around his shoulders then felt a surge of tears going out of my eyes.

" Goku! My baby!" I sobbed on his shoulder, he slowly twitched in pain and slowly opened his eyes. I gasped with a smile then embraced him tighter.

" M-Mommy? Grandpa? W-What happened? W-What are we doing outside of the house? What happened to the tree's Grandpa?" Goku said slowly pushing me away, 1/4 of the forest was destroyed by him. His incredible strength made it look like a hurricane passed by and ruined everything.

I glanced at Father, the two of us stared at each other. The truth might shock him and it's not wise to tell Goku what happened last night. He shook his head, I tried to create an idea and decided to keep everything a secret.

" Oh Goku...Something happened last night...There was a monster that attacked us last night. That's why we stayed here at the forest until it got away." I ran my fingers through his spiky hair, he blinked in confusion for a second then noticed that he's naked.

I took off my kimono top and dressed him.

" So...A monster attacked last night? But why?" Goku asked us in curiosity, I didn't know what to say until Father cuts in.

" It was full moon Goku, a monster lurks whenever the moon is full. That's why we're not going to go out at night for 4 days until the Full moon has passed." Father knelt down on the ground with an assuring smile, Goku listened and nodded.

" Okay! Can we train later Mama and Granpa? Please?" I laughed at Goku and embraced him.

" You're such a cute baby Goku!" I kissed his nose, he started pulling away in disgust and slowly squirmed away from me.

" But Mama! I'm not a baby! I'm a grown up like you!" Goku said angrily, I laughed harder. We kept everything a secret.

~ Six years later~

My little boy turned eleven, he's slowly growing up into a respectable, loving boy. Gohan's hair turned white because of his age. I am now 31 years old, nothing changed in my body except that my hair grew until it reached my knees.

I had an encounter with Goku a month ago, it was adorable to hear him complain about imagining his Mother having short hair.

I tried to cut it short but he broke the scissors and hugged my hair to his chest, he would always tell me that he loves his Mother's hair. I promised him I would never cut my hair short again.

We trained until Goku was able to become stronger than me Grandpa did everything to pass everything he knows about martial arts while I taught him about strength and speed.

I swept the ground with my makeshift broom while humming, I enjoyed watching him train in the yard. Everything feels just right since he was brought to me as a baby.

Goku changed me so much, the memories of my mother were rather faint, and I no longer have that col demeanor around anyone anymore.

Like what my mother and what I always tell Goku:

 _" You're a gift from Kami itself, he gave me you... You're a special boy Goku...My baby boy..."_

I grew to care for to him even more as if I'm his biological mother, slowly I'm getting some of my mother's attitude; I'm too attached to my child.

" You seem rather happy Suika..." Father said beside me, he was checking Goku's training. I nodded and started to hum his favorite nursery rhymes.

" I'm happy Father...Very Happy..." I said with a contented smile.

" I know Suika...You're also changing too. That's good, you're turning into a real mom. Maybe someday you'll have children of your own, remember I have a few years to live. I want to see my other grandchildren." he winked at me, I rolled my eyes and felt the blood rush through my cheeks.

" No way...No one will like me Father...I'm the Red-eyed Demon! people are afraid of the myth of the woman that lives in Mt. Paozu...I'm a weird woman Father. And one child is enough, you already have Goku as a grandchild." He laughed at what I said and shook his head, i kept on sweeping the dead leaves.

" Suika..Suika...we're an odd family...It's kind of funny to think of it, I'm rather odd myself, you have a son who has a tail and you're a red-eyed angel-"

" Red-eyed demon Father...yes, it's funny. It's like we're destined to be together." I stop sweeping for a moment then stared at the ivory clouds and enjoyed the sound of the crickets were making, I heard Goku chopping wood again.

His strength is incredible, I can't believe how strong this boy is. He excels at everything and I imagine the power he will carry when he gets older. Maybe if the Tenkaichi Budokai is held again I can fight alongside with him.

The idea made me so excited, I wonder what will happen if we're going to fight at the end? That will be very epic.

" For some reason, I have a feeling that Goku's destine to do great things. He's going to be a bright, fun-loving and strong young man when he grows up, I hope I'm right..." I said with my eyes still staring at the beautiful blue sky. Gohan nodded at what I said as we both enjoyed the beautiful view.

Life couldn't be any better...

~ Village elder's P.O.V.~

The village is getting worse, a new disease started to spread amongst the children of Furutsusarada and not even the healers could do anything about it. I prayed to kami that there be a miracle out there to save us.

The disease was a type of plague, the children's ki is slowly being eaten away bit by bit and in a few weeks 34 children died. We tried everything we could, we gathered herbs to stop it but nothing seemed to work at all.

This started a few months ago, people pleads to help their children be cured. The only thing I could cling to is the rumors about Satsuma's power.

I believed that Suika wields it, deep inside I know that she's out there somewhere, very much alive. After our four best healers were proclaimed missing, I sent search parties to look for them and two bodies were brought home.

The two bodies were Yuzu and the other was Momoko, I don't know what happened To Nina but there's an instance that she's also alive.

" Momoko...I'm sorry...I know that Suika is out there." I whispered to myself.

There were rumors about a creature that lurks Mt. Paozu, it appears as a beautiful woman with silky long jet-black hair and red eyes. Whoever makes her annoyed and angry will face their ultimate demise.

The red-eyed demon...

She told me that the people used to call her that, this gave me a hunch that's really her.

That's what they call her, it kind of matches Suika's description but I can't risk anymore people. I still have a hunch that she's that woman...

" It has been 16 years and no one bothered to look for her...I wanted to save you..." I whispered again, people were grateful that she was gone along with Momoko. They proclaimed her as the demon or the fiend of Furutsusarada...

But to me she is a kind-hearted girl who only wants to help anyone in need, that is why I gave her the Peach. The peach that will give the power to heal, but only if you have a kind and pure heart.

" But That's impossible! Lady Suika might be dead!" The councilors started to agree with one another but I silence then angrily.

" Silence! This is a risk we have to take and I will not stop until I take her home, she is our last hop! Suika bit into the fruit of power, it's possible that she has the ability to help this village." I curtly said to all of them, they stared at me with so much distrust in their eyes.

" But what if it's not her?! She must be a real demon Village Elder! We can't risks losing anyone anymore! Our population is slowly dropping because of the disease! Please! You have to think things through before you send men to their deaths!" Again, they started agreeing with him, my anger is slowly at the end of the bar. I slammed my hand on the floor angrily, they all stopped talking amongst themselves.

There was a long silence and this time I raised my voice higher in an angry tone.

" Have you not been listening?! I'm doing everything we can to say our children's lives! Suika is out there! If I send them there so be it! she is our last hope...You think I'm not doing enough?! I've been working so hard to save our people but none of you listened to me! because you ignored me...You refused to heed my request...Take her home... It has been 16 years and I still have hope she's alive...For once...LISTEN TO ME AND DO AS I SAY!" I roared in anger, they all bowed their heads in apology.

For once they listened to my request, I sent one of my best men and healers to travel and go to Mt. Paozu, the place is too far. It will take 5 months to get there by foot. I don't know what will happen but I'm sure that she's there...Waiting to be rescued.

" I'm going to take you home Suika, be ready and be strong."


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello people, I hope that my story doesn't bores you. I know that I'm not the perfect writer but I will try my best. Sadly, Suika will not part take in some arcs but don't worry this will follow the whole Dragon ball series, Dragon ball Z kai and Super.**

 **If I have any errors please don't hesitate to leave a comment, I can take any types of criticisms. Don't be shy!**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **No amount of gold could ever compare to the gift of love that my son shares.**  
 **I've been blind and I couldn't see that all the love I've wanted is right here in front of me.**  
 **He gives me reason to get through another day.**  
 **Maybe it's how he loves me in his special little way.**  
 **He makes this hell on earth seem more like a peaceful bliss.**

 **Sabrina A. Hernandez**

 **Chapter 3: Home is where the heart is**

Let's face it, I'm not the perfect Mother in the world, my eyes strung with tears after hurting Goku big time. He almost looked up the moon three days ago,my fears took a hold of me first rather than my maternal instincts.

I accidently yanked Goku's Tail so hard that I almost tore it off his body, this caused him to limp for three days. But that's not the best part, my anger rushed through my mind and my body moved on it's own when he bit my arm pretty hard. I don't know my own strength and so backhanded my little boy...

I back-handed my precious little boy with my full power!

He was thrown against a number of trees, Father of course took care of him and I shut myself out since I have hurt him...Very much...

Congratulations Suika! You've been awarded the worst Mother of the year!

I wiped all of my tears away when I heard someone knock on the door, I dusted off my apron and slowly slid it open. It revealed five familiar clothes men, their eyes were wide with surprise as if they have seen a ghost-no, a demon.

" Yes? Is there anything you want?" I asked them without any life on my voice, they just stared at me for a long time until one of the ladies spoke in a shaky voice.

" I-I'm sorry to intrude but...We're looking for Suika...Suika, the daughter of Momoko? I presume that it's you with your red eyes." I wanted to clap my hands to give her an award for the common sense-Wait?! Did she just mention my mother's name?!

" Y-yes...Wait a minute...You're from Furutsusarada aren't you?!" I don't know what to feel exactly, anger, happiness or anxiety.

They held such nervous faces as if I'm going to pounce at them like a lion, they're actually afraid of what I can do to them.

Damn...I've waited sixteen years, sixteen fucking years. Of all times, they had to barge in like this, I have every right to kick their asses to the ground. Though I felt surprised they actually care about me, for once I'd thought they feel relieved that the Red-eyed demon is out of the sacred village.

" Lady Suika-" Since when did they start calling me ' Lady'?! Don't tell me they're going to make fun of my status right now. I'm still damn angry for waiting for so long.

" What's with the ' Lady'?! Drop it, it's just Suika and Suika it shall always be. Besides which, I've never been a lady myself." I wrapped my arms around my chest with so much sarcasm, they looked at each other unsure what to do.

" Well...You're actually Furutsusarada's best healer-in-training. We're supposed to give you our upmost respect, you're also the descendant of Satsuma. It's fitting that we should call you Lady Suika." It's either they're faking every word, I was about to bawl in irritation but I let my anger cool down and step away to invite them inside the house.

They bowed in gratitude, I placed all of their traveling shoes inside a cabinet and led them inside the house. I kept my guard up to make sure they aren't a threat; their Ki levels were not that strong which made me smirk.

' My, what a clean place you have here Lady Suika." A tick mark appeared on my left temple when one of them called me ' Lady' again, my lips twitched a smile and giggled to show my appreciation.

" Why thank you, I work too hard to make sure that this place is spotlessly clean! The cleaning god always shine upon me. As always, he favors me very much." All of them just stared at me like I'm some kind of weirdo.

" T-That's very impressive Lady Suika..." I hid my face with a smirk, my eyes squinted in annoyance then laughed it off. They all sweat drop at once when my voice echoed in the hallway. I led them inside the dining area, they all settle their comfortably.

Gohan and Goku joined us in the dining area, but my son didn't quite look at me in the eye. This quenched my heart as a Mother, I feel terrible all of the sudden until they told the story about their travels. I prepared some tea and biscuits to ease their hunger and continued on.

The story was a bit terrible, after losing me and my mother, the village started to be in peril for losing their best healers. People and children were getting sick by a terrible disease.

" We couldn't do anything...Not even the council or The Village Elder can fix it...The disease is spreading and there's nothing we can do about it." My eyes were wide with so much pity, I may have hated the people for being a monster in their eyes but somehow, I still care for them.

They are my family after all...

" So... You came all this way to use her abilities then?" Father asked in a serious tone as if he's not in favor of it.

" No... Not actually...The Village elder also wants her to return home...It's been too long, he wants her back." She said with her head down, what are they playing at? It's like they're trying to make a story. I know that this sounds good but why are they not bashing and calling me a demon?

I mean, no one respected me even if I was a healer. They thought I cursed the village when I was born and eyed me like I'm a monster. An outsider

Of all times...They've come here to bring me back home with a bunch of diseased people, a diseased that cannot be healed by traditional healing? They should have called professional hospital doctors unless-

Holy shit...

What a bunch of sissies they are, the village elder might have told them about the peach that I ate from Satsuma's tree. They actually think that story's true?!

I couldn't even heal Goku when he hit his head! I couldn't even draw it out when I hurt Goku three days ago and I'm not even that pure hearted either! I loved to fight and make fun of people in my youth and it's the proof that I'm not a good little girl at all!

" Let me get this straight, you want me to go home...With a bunch of diseased people in Furutsusarada? Are you trying to say that you need me to help them...because I'm Satsuma's descendant-"

" No please! You've got it all wrong! We're not forcing you to help us Suika, we just want you to go home where you truly belong!" The man said with desperate wide eyes, I glanced to my family who were confused and surprised at the same time.

They're taking me home to where I belong? Now that's new.

" Please reconsider, you are part of Satsuma's village...A resident, it's time that you return to us. It took us five months to get we just can't leave you...You're our family, grandfather needs you too!" They said with pleading eyes, they look very determined to bring me back or rather drag me. My heart thump faster on my chest. I couldn't believe what I just heard.

For once they thought of me as a family, the very people who loathed me before, Treats me as if I'm their own?

They want to take me back, as a family.

My mind ran thoughts about the Village people, they're family. What they said are right, but...

I looked at Gohan and Goku with such sad eyes, they couldn't believe it.

They're my family too...Father and my baby Goku...

Oh Goku...

I want to stay but I also want to go home, over the past sixteen years I've changed entirely. I almost lost the hope of going home, I lessened my bad habits and slightly changed my attitude just for a little boy.

I grew into a Maternal woman for the past 11 years, I may not be the best single mom but I tried so hard to change for him.

I'm not the Suika I used to be, the cocky little girl has been transformed by both Gohan and Goku. There's still a spark that I'm a resident of Furutsusrada, the memories of my mother and grandfather are still fresh on my mind.

I don't even know who I am anymore...

As much as I want to go home...I want to be selfish and stay here...

But...My home...

" Mommy? Are you really going home?" Goku spoke up with such sadness in his voice, he knew what it means to return to my original home. Outsiders are not allowed to enter unless you're a resident, I've told him stories of my youth and he seems fascinated about it like it's a fairy tale.

" Mommy? Suika, don't tell me that-that you were able to produce a chi-child with an outsider. You know the rules! You should produce children who aren't residents of Furutsusarada!" I wanted to lie to them but damn! Gohan told them the truth and the story about my adopted son.

They all listened about the tales of my motherhood with Goku, all of them were a bit touched by my willingness to adopt my son. It was one hell of an adventure since he was not a kind baby at first. But the subject was changed quickly-

" Suika? You've been waiting for so long... Please come home with us. We need you." I don't know what to do anymore, I knew that this day would come but not in a situation like this. I'm very happy here! Holy Fucking hell! Gohan just had to spill the beans yet I don't blame his philosophy about being a truthful person.

What to do now?

" She could at least choose, don't force her to leave. For all I know Suika has been with me for almost two decades, she's part of this Family." Father said strictly, one of them were about to protest angrily but they held in down, not wanting to be a disrespectful guest.

" We know, we thank you for taking care of her. But she is a resident of Furutsusarada, it's time for her to return, people are waiting! Her family lies beyond the sacred mountain, please return to us." I glanced at Gohan and to the travelers, my heart beats rapidly. The blood from my cheeks are starting to drain, it's been a long time since I've started having hard decisions such as these.

Should I stay or should I go?

My consciences started arguing to what's right and what is wrong, Goku gently tugs on my hair with so much concern in his eyes. I wanted to bawl at them but it's not wise to start an argument.

The two groups started to argue, my head is screaming for some space. Everyone started to angrily protests at Gohan's decision for me.

" Suika is my Daughter, we might not have the same blood but she will always be a Son. She told me that you treated her like a disease, why should she leave with you? Or are you going to use her and throw her out like an outcast?" Father said calmly but I know that deep inside he's furious, Gohan is never the grumpy type of person. It's my first time to see him like this.

" Adopted daughter! she is the child of Momoko and now it's time for her to return!" My body shook in both anger and sadness. they had the nerve to say my mother's name again. For all I know they've tormented her too and called her wretch and Demon's mother.

DAMN IT!

I pushed Goku gently unto Father's arms and ran out of the house, I needed some time for myself. I ignored them calling out my name and kept running towards the sea of trees.

It has been two hours since I left the house, I couldn't make decisions for myself. I wanted to be selfish but my heart also wants to help those children too.

" Since when did I start becoming selfless?" I asked myself between laughs, I'm not actually happy but sarcastic. I want to stay here in Mt. Paozu and continue on raising Goku, my maternal instincts started to fade as I imagine the disease that had been spreading in Furutsusarada.

History is slowly repeating itself, it's been centuries since the village experienced a deadly disease such as this.

Satsuma was able to heal everyone by pleading to the godlike figure to help, the story could be false. I'm not a pure-hearted person! I'm not what the Village elder thinks, I may have eaten the ' sacred peach' but I know that it has no effect with me.

But...

I'm a healer, they need me to help them...

They need me

Need my abilities

My knowledge about healing

Maybe I really need to return to my homeland, but what about Gohan and Goku?

The house is eerily quiet when I entered, they might be in the guest room after I left. I found Father in the living room working on his letter once again, I gritted my teeth when I was about to talk to him.

The moment I sat on the opposite side of the table, father stops writing and gave me his gentle smile.

" So, you've finally decided to choose after all." I look away from him with such a sad smile, I clenched my jaw then sighed deeply.

" Yes-"

" I know...You want to go home this time." He said as I widened my eyes, his eyes were softer than usual and I felt a light tug on my stomach. My hand gripped on my apron and felt very warm inside.

" H-How did...How did you know?" I asked him rather softly, he sets down his calligraphy brush on the ink cap and slowly pushed the papers to side so he could lean over.

" It's not like I don't know my own Daughter, you want to be selfless again." I closed my eyes and shook my head slowly, I feel very ashamed of my decision.

I'm not the merit type of woman, Gohan knows what kind of attitude that I have. It's obvious that I'm also known as the Red-eyed Demon and whoever messes with me shall receive their ultimate demise.

Suika is the hard headed, strong willed, fiery and selfish person of Mt. Paozu. He knows it very well.

" Suika, you've been selfless ever since I've brought you here. You decided to help me with my chores and you willingly became a mother for Goku, you've changed so much for the past years. You're really a pure-hearted person Suika. No matter how foul-mouthed you are." His hand graze on my cheek, I suddenly admitted what he said was right.

" You don't have to worry about me or Goku, we'll be alright. I can't force you to stay but you need to go home and help them. I'm sorry if I have been selfish about letting you stay here earlier but I realized that helping them is the thing you can ever do." I leaned over to his touch, my red yes glowed with every word and my heart turned with determination.

This man is truly the father that I never had, I wanted to cry and thank Kami for his pure heart.

This time I'll start becoming selfless, my precious home needs me. My village needs me.

The night slowly arrived in the sky, all of us already ate dinner and It was quite entertaining to watch. The guest was highly amazed of Goku's never ending appetite and were slightly surprise to see him have a tail.

They whispered amongst themselves about our peculiarity in the Son family but decided not to be rude about it. Goku finished 25 bowls of stew and rice, I still can't get over when they fell on their faces when he asks for some dessert.

Gohan led them all to their guest rooms for some rest, they knew that I'd leave with them tomorrow.

I packed my things in a suit case Father gave me, every moment was like torture. It will take time for me to get back here again.

Leaving Goku here will be absolute hell, my own little boy won't be able to get used to my absence here. I still haven't told him yet until I saw the door slide open, He stares at with his cute black eyes, slowly he walks up to me and sat on my lap.

" Mommy? are you really going to leave?" He asked me while his tail curl on my arm, I bit my inner lip and rested my hand on top of his head.

" It won't be long Goku, I promise to come back here as soon as possible. Mommy's friends just need help." I ran my fingers through his scalp as he clung to my chest, a small smile appeared on my lips when his hand grips my hair like he used to.

He snuggled on my neck lovingly, I wrap my arms around his small body and hum a song I used to sing for him as a baby.

" Mommy...promise that you'll come back okay? You still have to teach me Lion's Strike and crescent strike.." He trailed off after, I knew that he's already asleep due to his heavy breathing. I place him on my futon then pats his chest to lull him to sleep.

I stopped when he detaches his tail from my wrist, tears ran down my face as I gaze in his innocent face. I covered my palm on my mouth to avoid myself from sobbing loudly.

I lied to him, it will take a long time for me to be back here again. I might take months or even a year in order to stop that stupid wretched disease. I wiped my tears away then stared at my son with a determined look.

" I will come back for you Goku...I will...Don't worry. "I whispered my promise in his ear but I doubt that he would even hear it.

I finished packing my things and lay beside Goku, I felt him snuggle on my neck again. I felt the warmth of his breath tickle my neck, the feeling of it makes me smile and I know what this means.

" You're my home Goku..." I close my eyes and let myself fall into a deep slumber.

~~~  
All of us stood in the doorway, I spend a lot of time with Father this morning. I embraced him as tight as I can until I felt my son tug on my traveling kimono, I knelt on his level and embraced him.

" Come back home if you're done Mommy..." He said with a cheery voice, Goku is one innocent, happy and loving boy. He always stays positive no matter what the circumstances are, even if the situation is sad he kept on smiling.

I bore into his black colored eyes with a masked smile, I caress my hands on his cheek lovingly with tears brimming on my eyes. Goku's hands automatically clung to my hair as if it's going to be chopped off.

I plucked several strands of my hair then properly braid it, his eyes followed the movements of my fingers in awe and I placed it on his hands.

" Mommy? What's this?" He asked while swinging the braid side to side like a ragdoll, I laughed with so much amusement and pat his head.

" It's Mommy's good luck charm, always take it with you okay? It will protect you always." He smiles widely, he places the hair charm on his pocket and threw his arms around my neck again.

"Mommy will be back, Alright? You better take care of Grandpa Gohan okay? Make sure you train every day, don't slack off, eat a lot, sleep tons, and please don't forget your manners Goku." He nodded firmly like a soldier, my lips twitch painfully. It's like we're saying goodbye forever.

" And! Don't go out during full moon alright?! We don't want that monster hurting you or your Grandpa, and make sure you listen to Grandpa Gohan." The people behind us were curious about my caution about the full moon, they decided to shrug it off and watch us with so much pity in their eyes.

" And! Make sure you be polite and courteous around other people especially girls like Mommy, Ok? I will be back. Don't need to worry, I promise I'll be back. It's just a short while. No need to be sad!" Goku wraps his arms around my neck, I wanted to cry in front of him but I shouldn't show any type of weakness. It might make him think that I won't return.

" Just do it quick mommy, so you can come back!" His tail sways side to side like a cat, I stood up slowly and walk out of the house without looking back.

Every step was like torture, I can feel the wind piercing my skin and smell the aroma of the forest in my nose. It feels like this mountain is saying goodbye, at last a tear escapes my eyes and drop into the grass below my feet.

Mount Paozu is my home and my sanctuary, memories of my arrival appeared on my head and I can't stop the vivid memoire.

We reached below the mountain, it has been 5 hours since our departure from home. I kept my face stern to show my tough attitude around my companions. The five of them were rather bashful around me and the silence is almost killing my ears until one of them plays the Koto during our short breaks.

The sound was soothing, we walked so many paths, cliffs and hills but the image of Gohan and Goku never left my head. Those two are so precious to me, the only ones who understands and accepts the color of my eyes.

" So how much further are we from Furutsusarada?" I asked to break the silence.

" 5 months to be exact." I frowned at the long distance between the sacred village, almost half a year and this might kill my sanity.

" Wow, that far? How come we don't use any transportation like cars or planes?" I asked them, all of the glanced at each other as if I'm a mad hatter. They whispered amongst themselves again then would give me the cold shoulder, one of them decided to answer me with a nervous smile.

" W-well, it's important if we keep our traditions Lady Suika, call us indigenous if you want but it's our way of honoring Satsuma. Legends say she travels only by feet in her youth, it's better this way. The technology in the city just ruins everything, even mother nature." I frowned at them, it's not wise to argue with them, they love our traditions very much.

No wonder why some people call us an occult or savages.I feel like I'm traveling with brainwashed people from a very evil religious cult.

" Sentimental people." I muttered under my breath, I highly doubt that they heard I said. We just continued on and kept our head high.

~ 5 Months Later~

At last we're getting closer to our destination, I chugged own on the water skin vigorously since we've been walking for hours without any water. The view of the village gave me a hint of nostalgia. I can feel tears swelling in my eyes since I've almost forgot what it looks like.

" Furutsusarada...At last...I've been waiting for sixteen years...I'm finally, here again..." I whispered lowly, the beauty of the village under the mountain made my spine cringe in delight. I followed behind my companions.

The huge Japanese gate welcomed me, I stopped walking when I saw the Village elder with a soft smile. My companions bowed respectfully while I just stared with so much happiness inside me, too much from my elation I threw my arms around his neck without any care.

I embraced him tightly in my arms, he did the same with me as well. We slowly partly and giggled with tears in our eyes.

" Welcome home." He wiped the tears with his thumbs, he ushered me to enter the village along with the others.

Once we entered, I felt a wave pf nostalgia hitting me once more. Nothing changed for the past sixteen years, there were people who greeted us. To my discomfort they gaze in my red eyes and whispered amongst themselves like I'm some kind of monster.

I ignored their rough gazes then continued on following behind my companions. The crowd followed behind us and I can feel their eyes looking at me, the feeling is getting me annoyed since they started making false identities and gossips.

 _"She has red eyes!"_

 _" That's her?"_

 _"Yes, she's the rumored red-eyed Demon from Mt. Paozu"_

 _" What is she doing here anyways? Why didn't they chain her up while traveling all the way here? I don't see any collar on her...She might start a rampage!"_

 _" Yes! They should put her in a collar, she might eat our children alive!"_

 _" Shut it! I heard she's going to heal our children! be nice, girls!"_

 _" I feel that she's going to help us using her demonic powers, ancient voodoo!"_

 _ **(Author: Dance magic dance! Ahem! Sorry guys!)**_

 _" Really?! I thought she ate one of Satsuma's peaches!"_

 _" That's what I heard, I bet she's using that power for evil! It's true, she's a demon! No wonder why they call her the Red-Eyed demon..."_

 _" She can do whatever she wants, but I want her out of here-"_

 _" Shhhh! Quiet! She'll hear us! Let's be grateful for once! What if she's the god-like figure in the legen-"_

 _" No way! I bet she's a real demon, just look at her eyes!"_

 _" Quiet!"_

I rolled eyes my eyes in annoyance but that changed when we reached the manor, I almost forgot how huge it was in the past. It stands proud and tall, I remember all of the lessons the village elder used to teach me when I was a healer-in-training.

The manor guards welcomed us and were surprised with my presence, the eyes were wide with awe and fear. I squinted my eyes in disapproval and grunted in annoyance.

' They haven't changed in one bit...' I thought to myself as we were led in the living room. We drank some of the refreshments and I gobbled on the food. They watch in amazement and disgust as I ate on the onigiri without any manners, I nervously laughed at them and wiped my mouth using my kimono sleeve.

" Sorry, I can't control myself when I'm very hungry..." I said with my mouth full, the Village elder just laughed and poured my cup with some tea.

" It's quite alright Suika, I know how much hungry you are. I still remember how you'd gobble up everything when you were 14 summers. The journey went along well, was it?" He asked with a smile, I nodded slightly and returned the smile.

" Ah! That's right um...Village Elder...There's something I want to ask from you..." I said while taking sips from the tea.

" Ask away my dear. Don't be shy now!" I set down the tea cup on the table, I gripped my Kimono skirt anxiously and sweat started to form in my forehead.

My companions eyed me with suspicion, they know was about to say and we've talked about this subjects' months ago during our way back here. They disagreed with my wish but I know that he'll understand the situation.

" It's just that, I want to finish the task right away. Could you please give me a head start tomorrow?"

" Well now, eager, are we? Why not rest for a week? You've been traveling for five months without any rest or proper food. Please take your time before you start Suika, it's not good to overdo it." The village said with so much warmth in his voice, I closed my eyes and ready to what I'm about to say.

" That's kind of you My Lord but I'm planning on leaving the village after I'm done."

He stopped sipping his tea with so much shock in his eyes, he glanced at my companions in question but they turned their eyes away from him; pretending that they don't know what I'm saying. ( Traitors)

I closed my eyes then pictured my beloved Family's faces. All I could think of now is Mt. Paozu, the lush grass, vicious monsters, the sea of trees, our house, my father and my very own son, Goku.

" What are you saying Suika? You're home! Why leave?" He asked with so much concern and a bit of remorse in his voice, I slowly open my eyes and gave him a soft smile.

" You see...15 years ago when I fell down the river, I was lost and I had nowhere else to go until a kind man named Gohan gave me shelter and fed me. The two of us grew acquainted with each other and decided to adopt me." My body became calm, my fingers untangle themselves from my kimono dress and pictured him perfectly.

He grew interested in the story, he sets down his cup and leaned closer eager to listen some more.

" He is a friend and a father to me, he trained me martial arts and took care of me like any father could do...He was the only person who didn't run away from my red eyes and he even told me that they were pretty too.

" He embraced my peculiarity and accepted me like a person, everything changed five years later. Kami from above gave me a son." I said proudly, causing the village elder gawked at me with so much surprise and stuttered.

" Y-You ha-Have a son? Wh-Who's the father?!"

" Don't worry, Father and I adopted him, he's such a sweet boy. His name is Goku, he changed me inside out. I wish you could meet him, the two of you might just get along!" I smiled with so much grace, I hadn't notice that I started crying again.

Being a mother really makes you emotional, leaving your children is pure torture and I can't imagine what it feels like to live without them. It had been five months, I can't stop crying. It makes me drained and weary at the same time.

 **( Author: Tribute to all the mothers around the world! Ahem! Sorry guys...)**

The village elder suddenly smiles, he placed a hand on top of mine and chuckled.

" So, you have found your inner peace...After all of these years...You want to go home, am I right?" Everyone in the room gasped at what he said.

Is he...Serious? Yes! I want to go home!

" Y-Yes...Yes! Absolutely, yes!" I said with so much happiness. He chuckled at my elated expression, he closed his eyes and leaned back.

" Then it's settled then, after finishing this task you can return. But what matters now is the disease, we need your help Suika. The task must be performed by your hand." The Village said gravely, my eyes brimmed with so much strength and determination.

I need to finish this immediately in order to see their faces again, I wonder how long will this take? This is no joke at all...

What if I don't go home at ALL?! I don't have Satsuma's power! I'm nothing!

" Can you please tell me about this disease?" I asked him.

" I will but only if you rest first, I know how much you want to start but rest Suika. You're only human, your body needs all the rest you can get before you start." He pleaded, I've been traveling for too long. A little rest might not hurt.

" He actually thinks that she's human? She looks like a demon if you ask me!" I heard one of the handmaids' whisper behind us, I shot them a threatening look and smirked evilly. They stumbled back in fear then decided to leave us for the time being.

My opened my eyes when I remembered my grandfather.

" Oh-Oh! Village elder! There's something in my mind just now, can I please see my grandfather first?" I asked happily, he stopped smiling all of the sudden and turned his head towards my companions. I followed his gaze then saw how guilty their expressions are.

What? They're not telling me anything.

Something is not right...

" You didn't tell her?" They shook their heads and look away from me, I made a puzzled look as the Village elder faced me again with sad eyes. He sighed deeply and placed his hand on top of mine.

" Suika...I'm sorry...I truly am..." My eyes widened in realization, so he's already gone too? I slump my shoulders and remembered all of the memories I had with my grandfather. My eyes were staring at the blank space, my lips were quivering but there were no tears in my eyes.

" I see...Since wh-when?" I asked him without any remorse, I look away from him and lowered my head with so much sadness. It's obvious that he's dead, I've been gone for too long.

" Suika...We're very sorry... Your Grandfather took his own life when we brought back Momoko's body. he believed that you also died, two weeks later he hung himself in your mulberry tree." A droplet of tears fell from my chin and unto the table, I wiped them away and glared at my companions.

" Why didn't you tell me? You said he was waiting for me?Y-Youlied to me! I h-hoped to see him too!" I didn't show any anger but sadness, I didn't come here to argue or fight anyone.

" W-We're sorry...W-We just thought t-that y-you'd stay...We wanted to force you back...We're truly sorry Lady Suika. We truly am!" I shook my head then stared at the Village elder, today has been eventful, a lot of things happened and a rush of sadness washed over me.

" You need rest Suika, at least rest for a week. Please..." I nodded at him, he calls one of his guards to lead me to my chambers. They gave me nervous glances every time we went further into the hallway. Uneasy gazes made my stomach flutter in disappointment and sadness.

Do they really think I'm such a monster? I may have gotten used being called the red-eyed demon but all this time they've been so unappreciative of my presence.

Unfair...

The room is big enough for me, the space made me feel lonely. I took off my kimono jacket then hung into a sofa, I lay down on the large futon and felt all of the grieve coming out of me.

My Grandfather is gone... My Mother is gone...I'm far away from home from my Father and my baby...

I feel so lonely, everyone thinks I'm a demon and I feel like an outcast once more. I sobbed on the covers, letting all of the sadness out.

If Gohan was here he would scold me for being over-emotional and Goku would become worried of me. I wiped my tears away and gripped my hand under the sheets.

I felt fire burn my heart and a sense of my determination fill my head.

" I will do this...I can do it...Just wait for me a little longer..." I let the exhaustion consume my body and brace itself for its darkness.

~Goku's P.O.V.~

It has been 9 months since Mother left the house, Granpa kept on telling me that she'd return anytime soon and I felt excitement rush through me. I used my power pole that grandpa gave.

My eyes were wide with awe as I saw the birds fly just above me, I'm almost near the clouds and the air makes me feel cold and fuzzy inside. The land before me was like a plain, this power pole is just so high and amazing and I can't wait to show this to Mommy!

" I wonder if she'll be home soon...I bet she'll cook the best meal ever!" I whispered in thought, I kept my eyes at the mountain to see if she's there.

I sighed in disappointed when I didn't see her, I held out my wrist and saw the braided hair that my Mommy gave me. Grandpa manage to turn it into a bracelet so she can always be with me. That way I won't lose it.

Hours passed and there's still no sign of her, it's already getting dark and I should really get home. Grandpa told me that there's going to be a full moon tonight, that monster might come out and eat me.

The power pole shrunk and I drop on the ground without effort, my body fell down the river and happily caught a giant fish for dinner.

" Alright! I bet Grandpa is going to make a stew out of this! Dinner here I come!" I ran back into the house with my giant fish in hand. Granpa turned his head to me then gave me a warm smile.

" There you are Goku! I see you caught fish today, why don't you prepare the table while I cook this up?" He said taking the fish from me. I did what I was told rather quickly, I accidentally placed Mommy's plate beside me.

Sadness washed over my heart, I'm starting to miss her so much. It's not the same without her, I held back the tears since she never wanted to see me cry. It makes her cry whenever I'm crying too.

Granpa served the food, in an instant the huge bowl of stew was gone. I rubbed my belly in a circular motion then burped loudly.

" My, my, Goku. You sure are the hungry one!" Granpa laughed in amusement after I gave another loud burp.

" You know that I'm always hungry grandpa!" I stood up from the chair and ran over to the sink with a large smile.

" Mommy! Here are-" I realized that she's not there, my tail stop swaying side to side and drops down the ground. My mouth twitch in sadness again yet I kept it hidden from grandpa.

" Goku..." He placed his hand on top of my head, he ruffled my hair lovingly with a sad smile in his face. He ran his fingers through my spiky hair, he took the dishes from my hands and place it ontop of the counter.

" When will she come home Granpa? I miss Mommy...I want my Mommy..."

" She will be home...Anytime soon, just wait a little longer Goku...She promised, didn't she?" He promised me again like always, I nodded slowly and immediately went to Mother's room. I lay down on my stomach and smell her lingering scent on her blanket, it never left.

My eyes saw the picture frame on top of her desk, I remember the day when Mr. Roster Barn took our family picture together.

~ Flashback brought to you by the almighty Shenron~

 _I scratched my using my tail, the orange kimono that my Mommy gave me itches a lot. I pouted sadly when she tried pushing my hair back, no matter how hard she tried it just spikes up again in its original form. She groans loudly in frustration and slump her shoulders._

 _" Mommy...My Kimono is itchy; can I please take it off?" I asked her politely, she shook her head with a dead look on her face._

 _" I'm sorry Goku...I can't, we need to take our family picture, remember? You have to look good today." She combs my hair gently, the tangles of my hair made me cringe slightly. My tail sways side to sides as she kept on combing, she happily sighs when my hair is finally fix._

 _She wails in frustration as it spikes back again, she shook her head and giggled._

 _" Never mind, if your hair doesn't want to get fix then I won't force it." She sat down on the floor and combed her hair instead. I watch with twinkling eyes as she hums one of the nursery rhymes that I favor the most. She wore a fancy red Kimono and a black kimono jacket._

 _Mommy really is beautiful, what I love the most is the color of her eyes and her long silky hair. She stops combing her hair then puts it up like a geisha, Grandpa Gohan went inside the room with a smile._

 _" Is everybody ready? Mr. Roster said he's already set. He wore a nice Orange kimono white a white kimono jacket, he still has his hat though. Mommy and I nodded, all of us scurried out of the house._

 _Mr. Roster Barn instructed us to be in the courtyard, he made my Mommy sit on a chair with grandpa standing behind her. He placed me between the two of them and order us not to move a single inch._

 _" Alright! Just stay right there, ..Three!" A flash emitted from the camera. My eyes were wide like saucers and I kept shaking my head to remove the white box image from my eyes. After a series of shots Mother stretched her back and patted my head with amusement in her eyes._

 _" Is it done then Mr. Roster?"_

 _" Yes! Once the picture is developed I'll send it to you as a mail with a picture frame." Mr. Roster said with a smile. The remainder of the day was a bit boring, we focused our time with during chores. At the afternoon Mommy teaches me how to read and write._

 _A week later we were sent a mail, it's two copies of our best photos. Mommy was laughing very hard at the picture and this made me wonder why. I gawk in surprise when I saw myself, my eyes were wide like saucers and my lips were parted like an ' o'._

 _Grandpa joined Suika and later on he started barking in laughter, I had to admit I look kind of funny. Slowly my lips curled into a small smile, the three of us laugh in unison. Mother hug me from behind and kissed my chubby cheek, she placed her copy in her room and admired the picture all day long._

 _" Someday we'll have another family picture again Goku, make sure you smile by that time okay?" She asked with a smile, I nodded at her request and crawl onto her lap. I lean over her chest and felt her warm embrace wrap me, I feel so safe with her._

 _I don't know what would happen if Mommy leaves me..._

 _~ Flash back end~_

I smiled at the little memory and I grasp my Mother's braided bracelet tighter.

This feeling makes me think that she's here with me, I felt uncomfortable all of the sudden. The window was close, usually mommy kept it open to bring the cool breeze inside. I slowly stood up from the bed then slid it open.

I sighed deeply as the fresh win hits my face, as I open my eyes I see the beautiful twinkling stars and wondered what the monster looks like.

" Mommy told me the monster comes out at night...I think it looks big and scary...I don't wanna go outside..." I said to myself, I plop down on my mommy's bed and grasped the sheets tightly as if it's her hair, a tear escape my eyes and stained her pillow.

Her scent is still all over the bed and I savor it then pretend that she's hugging me from behind. How long will she be gone? My mommy is taking too long!

~ Two hours later~

I woke up at the middle of the night, it's greeting chilly than ever. I slowly stood up to close the windows, I suddenly jump in fear when I saw something moving in the bushes. I immediately took Grandpa's power pole and jump from the window.

I slowly walked towards the bushes, to my relief it was only a small cute bunny. I laughed out loudly.

" Silly me! Sorry Mr. Bunny, I thought you were a monster that mommy and grandpa was talking about!" The bunny ran away from me in the opposite direction, I was about to chase it but the big full moon caught my attention.

" So big...I wonder if Mommy is seeing this right now..." I muttered happily, I stopped smiling when I felt something tingle inside of me. My eyes were still glued in the moon, my body hurts a bit and my vision is slowly failing me.

Everything went black but never left my gaze from the big pale moon, the last thing i could think of is my Mommy singing my favorite lullabies.

 **( Author: Hell is slowly going to break loose** **🙁 Poor Gohan!** **)**

~ Suika's P.O.V.~

" FATHER!GOKU!" I shot from my sleep, my body is covered with sweat and my tears were running down my cheeks. I wipe them away then stood over by the window to see the beautiful night sky. The cool breeze greeted my face calmy, I clutched my kimono jacket even tighter as my body started to create goosebumps.

The big pale moon was there with her children, I leaned on my hand with so much wonder and a churn of uneasiness in my stomach. I hope nothing's wrong, Goku's an obedient child anyways, he wouldn't dare to stare at the moon.

" I hope Goku's not looking at the moon...After all I told him not to..." The beautiful sky is rather bright, the light of the moon makes me feel at ease for a while. I close the window behind me and proceed to the research I've doing.

The disease has no name yet but people presumed that this happened before in Satsuma's time period, the history of the disease is slowly connecting the dots too, history is slowly repeating itself.

" There's no cure for it yet..." I've been receiving training with the village elder regarding with the power of healing. It's no good at all, there's nothing coming out of my hands as usual.

If only a god-like figure comes down here to help us, things would get a lot easier than usual. I've been working on this 24/7 from four months, there are guarantees that my stay would extend a bit longer.

 _There's no cure..._

 _Why don't I just give up and run away?_

 _After all, They're not worth your time..._

 _Why did you leave anyways? Is the village more important than your son, Suika?_

Negative thoughts echoed ion my ears day by day, I did everything I could in this village. During my research I worked as a Midwife or gather medical herbs in the far side of the forest to pass some time.

" I'm no doctor or scientist, Kami from above please give me a sign..." I moaned loudly, I'm rather weary in these hard times and getting more home sick than ever. Everyone in the village would call avoid my gaze in fear and confusion.

All of them are ungrateful bastards, I do everything for them but I don't get some single thanks at all. I'm here because of them...They needed me, what else do I expect in return? A thank you parade or something?

Babies and kids are afraid of me too...

What the hell should I do? So much for being self-less and caring Suika, way to go...I slumped my forehead on the coffee table in hopelessness. At this rate I'll never go home!

" I wish someone can help me here...Kami...Please stop hating me and give me this power that Satsuma had...If it really exist then grant me that power! I-I really need it..." My voice was muffled through the books and papers scattered on the table. I turn my head to see the clock, it's still 3:30 am.

The Witching hour keeps me awake from time to time, I stood up from the floor and exit my chambers to get some fresh air in the garden. There stood the large peach tree, I went closer to it and stare at the plump peaches.

The sight of it makes my mouth water, I glance side to side and pluck the fruit from the tree. The sight of it makes me hungrier than ever, I haven't eaten properly lately, this might be a good time to have a cheat day.

" Suika eat me...Oh Yes I will!" I said mischievously and bit on the fruit, the juices stained my mouth bite after bite. I took another fruit and ate from it again, I still remember how delicious it was.

I burped loudly and felt satisfied, after a round of 5 peaches I feel refreshed than ever. I put the seeds into my kimono jacket and felt extreme happiness.

" Well peach tree, you will have my thanks for you have filled my stomach with delicious fruits..." I said happily, I marched back to the manor. The wind became stronger and I felt something tug my hair in a gentle manner.

 _" Your welcome Suika..."_ I turned to the tree with my eyes wide with fear, I swore I heard someone talk to me just now. There's no one around, I step back in horror and the breeze became colder than ever.

I ran back into my room then lock the door behind me.

" I must be out of my mind...heh...Maybe the lack of sleep is getting to me...Oh well...Goodnight Goku and Father..." I said to myself and slept through the lazy cold night, my dreams were rather pleasant and it kept me comfortable than ever.

The best sleep I had in months...

~ Goku's P.O.V.~

I slowly woke up feeling the sun hit my face, I stretched my muscles and realized my red Gi's torn in pieces which makes me naked. I wrap my arms around my body feeling the cool breeze give me goosebumps.

The first thing I noticed that I wasn't in my mommy's room, I'm at the forest, naked. Wait a minute! Maybe the monster did that! I ran as fast as I can. My eyes were wide with shock when I saw the house destroyed, I look around if Grandpa's anywhere to be seen but with no avail I bolted at what remains of the house.

" Grandpa?! Where are you?! Grandpa?! Grandpa?!" I stop calling his name when I heard someone groaning i pain, I saw him on a pile of rubble with the ball in his hands.

" Grandpa!" I ran towards him, he smiled when he saw me. He had bruises all over his face and his lips were turning paler than his usual tan.

" G-Goku...A-Are you hurt?" He asked me, he coughed violently. I shook him with so much worry in my eyes, I feel tears running down my cheeks and started to sob loudly.

" Grandpa?! Are you okay?"

" I-I'm fine...It's g-going to be alright Goku...E-Everything is going to be-be o-oaky..." He caresses my face lovingly, my lips were quivering violently as the tears were flowing like a water fall. I don't know what to do with grandpa, he grips the ball tightly in his hands and kept on smiling.

" I l-love you Goku...R-remember what I-I thought you...A-And don't worry...Suika will be-be here...Ju-just wait for h-her..." He struggles verbally, his face was getting paler and I starting crying violently.

" Granpa! What's happening? You're getting whiter?" I asked with so much worry, he smiled one last time and gasped out his last words.

" Take care of yourself...Goku...I love you..." Grandpa muttered to my ear, he groans quietly and finally sleeps.

He finally closes his eyes, his hands lost the grip on the ball and it fell on the ground with a loud clank. I wipe my tears away when he fell asleep, the color of his face is different and he's already limp like the doll.

I slowly shake his shoulder to see if he would wake up, I pushed all of the wooden planks and rubbles away from his body. He has no heartbeat anymore, this made me scared than ever.

He won't wake up

" Grandpa?! Why are you sleeping? Grandpa! Grandpa!" I tried to wake him, nothing happened and he's gone very cold. I cried loudly, he's not waking up anymore.

Grandpa's ball ( Not that ball!) was on the ground, it made an unusual glow and this made my eyes widen in wonder. I took it into my hands then watched at the light faded, my lips twitch up into a smile and realized something.

" Grandpa is that you? Do it again Grandpa! Grandpa! Make it light up again!" I said but nothing happened, maybe Grandpa is inside this ball now.

I went inside of what remains of this house and placed on top of the table, I never left my gaze and thought about how long will Mommy be gone. I embraced the ball with all of my might with tears slipping out of my eyes.

" Grandpa won't talk to me and Mommy's not home..." I whispered lowly, I walk towards the cabinets. I took out a blue Gi and pants that my Mommy sew for me recently, she used to make my clothes or training Gi's. The only thing that's left is Mommy's room, everything else is destroyed by the monster.

I wore them without any care, I gasped out loudly when I remembered the Grandpa's power pole. I remember dropping it when I fell asleep while looking at the full moon. I ran out of the small house and retrieved it at the ruined garden.

Grandpa's sleeping form was still there by the rubble, what should I do? I remember my Mommy and Grandpa burying some sleeping bird years ago, maybe I should do the same with him.

~End~


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello Everyone! Here is Chapter 4! Thank you guys for reading and reviewing my Fanfic, I really appreciate it! It boost my motivation! For some reason I kept imagining Elizabeth Maxwell dubbing Suika, Idk why it just keeps ringing out of my ears! Anyways! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Reality is never as bad**

 **as a nightmare,**

 **as the mental torture**

 **we inflict ourselves**

 **\- Sammy Davis, Jr.**

 **Chapter 4: Nightmares**

Snowflakes slowly fell on the ground, everything seems to be normal as it seems. My eyes were brimming with tears as I remember my family, the months slowly stretched day by day and my sanity is slowly failing me.

A lot of children with the disease have been suffering more than ever, the people kept pleading me to help them and use my promised power. There was none, I tried everything I can and all I get were wretched curses from their mouths.

Demon!

You're the reason why our children are like this!

I hate you! Get away from us and burn in hell!

I would have been better if you were never born!

Why did I have to go through this? The village elder believes in my abilities, every day we would practice or train about my ki. There's nothing happening! Nothing! Anything!

I release my frustration through training at the foot of the forest, I punched or kick down trees in anger until my fists bleed. My eyed bore with hate towards the poor piece of wood, my blood slowly trickled down my fingers and drip down on the ground.

" Damn it..." I whispered under my breath, I examined how deep the wounds is and cursed another word. The wound is worse than I thought, I should head back to the Manor to get this treated.  
I slung my back on my shoulder with my brows furrowed, my slowly walk out of the forest and into the village. I ignored the sharp glances thrown at me and the harsh whispers of curses.

Everyone kept looking at my eyes, they would cringe in fear or disgust as I set my gaze at them. I'm already close to my destination, the guards opened the gates for me with a respectful bow, I didn't bother to thank them since they thought I'm a nuisance. I hear them talk behind my back every now and then.

I feel like a pig for slaughter...

I wonder what my Goku is doing? I hope Gohan's taking good care of him and he promised to train him some more during my absence. There's nothing to worry about anyways!

 **( Author: Or is it? You know nothing Jon snow- I mean Suika Son! Ahem! Sorry for being random, I just can't help it XD)**

I don't feel so good, my body felt a bit heavy and my head slowly banging like a drum. I shook it away and made sure to help the kids in the clinic, after all they need my help and support.

It's harsh to leave them like that, I feel like the worse mother ever. Don't you agree Suika? I shitty mother like me shouldn't have left her own child. Someday I will see him again, my heart hopes for him to forgive my actions.

~ Goku's P.O.V.~

My eyes opened widely, I really had a good dream about my grandpa and mommy last night. It felt so real for a minute, too bad it's not. I stretched my arms in the air lazily then yawned without a care i the world.

" Good morning Grandpa!" I yelled over Grandpa, the ball sat on a makeshift pedestal. I walk over to it with a smile hoping that it would glow again like before. To my disappointment, it didn't...  
I slumped my shoulders with a pout, my eyes wandered in the room. The family picture stood there in Mommy's counter. I wonder when we will do it again, Mr. Roster and his family left long ago in the city for a better life.

Who will take our picture now I wonder...?

" I miss you mommy...Grandpa, I'm just going to train a little then eat some breakfast. Don't go anywhere alright?" I said with a smile, I took my power pole and went outside the garden. I started making lumber as a warm-up and practiced the Katas that Mommy thought me.

" Uh...Oh...I better get some breakfast." My stomach grumbled loudly, I smiled widely when I saw a peach tree near-by. I pluck a few of them then eat it until there's nothing left but the seeds.

" That's better! I wonder what's next?" I'm still not satisfied with my appetite, I searched the forest for some food and happily I got a few more bananas and oranges. I bolted inside the house with a goofy grin, but it slowly curled down as I realized...

I realized that I'm all alone...

I thought I could share my breakfast with anyone today like always, I sat on my Mommy's bed and set the fruits beside me. I really miss them so much, I miss my Mommy's hair and her cooking.

" It's been so long now mommy...When will you go home?" I asked my myself, I didn't cry though. It might upset Grandpa if a tear escapes my eye.

" I should train some more..." I ate the rest of my breakfast then clapped my hands in prayer, I ran outside with a big smile then started punching huge trees for extra lumber. I did nothing but train the whole day and kept hoping that mommy would come home anytime soon.

~ Suika's P.O.V.~  
The child was coughing violently, my face weary grew weary everything she struggled to sit up. The children couldn't move around any longer, the disease just got worse through the number of months.

" It's going to be alright, just drink this." I put the cup onto her lips, she took a couple of sips then made a face as she tastes the herbal drink.

" Y-Yuck! W-What's that?" she asked while putting out her tongue in disgust.

" Now, now, don't be like that sweetie...It's just herbal medical to make you stronger! Tell you what, if you finish this all I'm going to give you guys some sweeties." I said with a hopeful smile. The young girl's face lit up a bright smile, she covered her nose and started gulping the whole cup down.

" There now, it wasn't that hard right?" I winked at the little girl. She blushes in embarrassment at my gesture, I took the cup away from her and proceeded giving the herbal medicine to the other kids. All of them are not so bad, at first, they grew scared of my eyes but they soon realize not to judge a book by its cover!

Thank you, so much maternal instincts!

The other handmaids assisted me with the job and monitored their conditions, nothing changed though. The disease just keeps spreading across the village, 35% of the children to be exact. If anything goes worse then it's game over.

Minutes after handling the sick children, my assistant Strawberrie accompanied me at the old library to research more about the disease. It has been months and no matter what I try it doesn't help at all.

" Lady Suika, according to the ancient legends. The disease only affects children from ages 15 and below, it's a bit odd don't you think?" My assistant said with a worried glare, I nodded at her sadly and kept on staring at the old Manuscript and scrolls.

" Yes, very odd...As if it's not a disease...Like a bad juju if you ask me..." I muttered under my breath in curiosity.

" It also makes sense Lady Suika, I mean...Remember the legends about deities or witches curse farmlands? But we're not sure it it's real though. Only myths to teach us what is right." she scanned over to the scrolls.

Strawberrie is one of the people who respects my dignity and knowledge. She doesn't seem bothered with my appearance, I love how she's focused on becoming a healer like me.

This Village is pretty strict when it comes to hygiene, Children rarely gets sick. A disease cannot just pop out of nowhere. An advance healer can produce ancient medicine to cure any sickness with the knowledge we have. But this thing just keeps pending.

I don't believe in curses or dark magic, but if that's the case then we'll have to prepare any risks. That's ridiculous Suika!

" You can drop the ' Lady' Lime, like I told you...I'm no Lady, drop the formalities already." She gulped deeply when I gave her an annoyed glare, I shrug my shoulders then placed all of the books aside. I stretched my arms in the air then bend backwards, another day closes again.

It has been 14 months since I left home, work really makes me tired all day long.

The night is a bit young, all of the villagers scurried inside their houses. I felt the cold linger in my nape as I walk across the garden, the huge peach tree stood alone in the middle.

The flowers and fruits were gone, the cold weather made the beautiful tree like this. It will return at spring in a few weeks' time, I laid my hand unto the rope with sadness graze upon my eyes. Everything around me feels horrible.

The way how people look at me, those mean words, the accusations, my grandfather and my family, the stress dwells in my chest and body. I feel like an epitome of pain, why do I have a say in this?

Those gullible bastards never cared or thanked for my help.

How come I'm so selfless? I should be home, sitting at the warm fires with Gohan and Goku eating whatever I cook.

A tear escapes my eyes, it fell onto the snowy ground. After that a couple of droplets followed, I knelt down on the ground and started sobbing quietly.

" Why is it so unfair? Why do I have to suffer everything and not someone else? What the hell do you want with me? It's not fair..." I whispered against the tree, I cringed at my wound as I bawled my fist in anger. I fingernails dug into the wood until the flesh of my fingers got splintered.

I roared in anger and confusion as I plop down on the ground, I lean my back against the hard wood. I slowly look up in the dark sky, the snow slowly falling down gracefully. The scene is very beautiful, it makes me want to sleep out here.

My red eyes glimmered calmly, the beautiful full moon is out tonight along with her precious star babies. At least she stays up there without any care in the world.

" Sucks to be me huh? I'm jealous of you...You just shine up there with your babies. Have no problems of your own." I talked to the moon, I smack my head. I feel silly all of the sudden. People might think of me as a loony when they see me do things like this.

" Please...Please Mai from above...help me...I just don't know what to do! Help me...Please! Please! I-I just want to help...I deny my selfishness but...If there's another way please...Just this time, be kind with me..." I pleaded in the cloudless sky, as if anyone could answer back, right? A tear escapes my eye again, knowing no one can help me.

I felt useless, my pride slowly diminishing and all sanity is below the bar. I couldn't take it anymore, no one can help me...Like always...

I let my eyes drop, I yawn loudly into the dark night and gave in a sigh of relief. It seems that I might sleep well tonight.

 _"Things have to be that way, Suika..."_ I jolt awake as I heard the mysterious voice again, I've kept on hearing it ever since I ate the peaches as a midnight snack a few months ago.

" H-Hello?!" I ask shakily, I cock my head side to side to see if anyone is there playing a prank at me. The silence was a bit deafening and to my relief no one answered back. I laughed nervously and wipe the sweat that was pooling on my neck.

" Phew! For a second, I thought I was crazy." I said to myself, I slowly stood up from the ground to walk over to the warm atrium.

" No you're not! You're not crazy!" I stop walking, I gulped deeply and decided to close my eyes. The fear is slowly creeping in my spine. Why should I be afraid?! I'm the Red-Eyed Demon! I'm not afraid of anything, they should be afraid of me!

I gritted my teeth in anger then clenched my fist, I turned around to face anyone. To my surprise I saw a beautiful woman in front of me. She had a fair complexion, long raven black hair that reaches her knees and she wore one of the eye-catching Edo period Kimono.

What surprised me was her red yes...

Eyes like mine

How could this be?!

Wait a minute...

Don't tell me...

" A-Are you...Who-Are you?!" I asked in complete shock, she gave me a blank stare. My whole body stood frozen, I didn't know what should be my first move. Should I make a run for it or should I stay here until she explains everything.

Those red eyes intimidate me the most, she glares at me as if I'm some kind of disease. I back away in discomfort when she raised her hand, I flinch away and expected a slap but instead she places her fingertips at my eye lids like it's her first time to see such eyes.

A tear escapes her eyes, her lips quivered with sadness and she sob violently. I wanted to say something but a part of me kept on telling me to shut up.

The beautiful woman's eyes glowed in the dark. I felt entranced with the familiar color, her pupils slowly dilated and my mind felt a bit hazy. I feel like I'm being hypnotized, my body felt very heavy and an urge of sleep tug on my head.

I gladly kept myself awake and fought over the drowsy state, I wanted to know her name. She felt so familiar, I bet she's a villager.

" W-What's your name?" I asked with a loud yawn.

 _" You will learn it when the time comes...For now...Rest...And be at peace...You've gone through hell, for so long... So, long..."_ Her voice was very angelic, it soothes my ears. It reminds me so much of my own Mother, her lips were quivering again, with sadness. I don't understand why she's crying, her face just gives me the chills.

 _" Things just have to be that way...It's better this way...It's their punishment. Not yours, Suika. It's not yours to bear, it never was..."_ She said sadly, my vision has gotten blurry. I felt my energy being ciphered off, my eyes were closed shut.

 _" You will learn why...Don't worry...They all deserve this like the rest outside the village..."_ I couldn't understand what she's saying, I tried to move backward but it was no use. It feels like someone is holding me back from turning away from her.

My body felt very heavy, I fell down on the snowy ground and started breathing heavily. The woman knelt down beside my fallen form, she cups her hand on my pale cheek. Her tears were fell on my face, for some reason I started crying too.

My tears flow down my face, my mind began to play my memories of my past. Her sobs grew louder, could she be reading my mind? It felt static yet the thought of it made me whimper, I long to see my Goku again.

I miss the two of them, I miss my mother and I miss my grandfather. The etched pain made my stomach churn, I want them beside me like always.

I feel like I've known this woman somewhere, I just don't know when or where...

" I'm sorry...You should just give up and leave...There's nothing you can do...It has to be this way...Rest well..."That was the last thing I've ever heard before I close my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

" Please I just want to learn your name!" I jolted, fighting the sleep to take over me." She just smiled, the woman seems to be in deep thought. She sets her head on my lap carefully then strokes my hair lightly, the feeling makes me sleepier.

 _" Very well...I will show you..."_

~ Goku's P.O.V.~

 **(Author: * Insert dragon ball opening song* Find the dragon balls! Look for them all! Ahem! Sorry!)**

I clung onto my power pole, my eyes scanned the whole area to check if my mommy is on her way here. It has been five hours since I've been waiting for her, no sign of anyone around. I huffed in disappointment and kept on hoping that she'll be back today.

I woke up very early today, she might return now and I imagine her long hair and red eyes greeting me with so much love. The sun slowly ascended into the sky, it brightens up the whole mountain. A flock of birds fly above the clouds and I can already hear the dinosaurs roar to start their day.

I leaned my chin on my Grandpa's power pole, I felt a bit drowsy due to the lack of sleep. I tried to drift off but the cold wind hits my chubby cheeks. No luck at all...

How many months has it been? Mommy said she'll be home anytime soon, she promised me. I wanted to tear up yet I kept them on my yes. I refuse to cry, it will make her sad if she sees me like this.

" Power pole retract!" I descend on the ground with a frown, my tummy grumbled out loudly. I made a nervous laugh then started doing my morning exercises.

~ Later on~

I held my huge saw with a happy smile, my feet were carefully walking using the huge lumber like a wheel. The sun gave me so much energy today, the whole scenery is very beautiful. The clear sky, green trees and plants and the animals that kept me company brings me into a smile.

" Hi! Just hanging around today huh?" I smiled at the baby monkey, hanging with his mother. Once the road went downhill I started laughing at the top of my lungs and began to roll faster.

I did the best as I can to step in coordination, the speed went faster than ever. I journeyed to a ravine, hills and finally I'm home! I imagined what my mommy would think if she sees me roll again.

" GOKU! Get down from there! Th-That's not safe!"She would scold me; my mommy is always overprotective of my well-being. She's totally scary when she starts shouting at me angrily, her hair flows in the wind and her red eyes gazes at my coal black eyes.

A huge energy would pass by and chills run down my spine, she looks like the monster from Grandpa's stories but no one can compare my own mommy! She's still pretty even if she's gone berserk!

I concentrated my own strength as I threw the huge wood into the air, I close my eyes and remember the training I had with Grandpa, I need to control it properly as always. I kick it gracefully and it all fell down on the ground...

In perfect arrangement, I grin ear to ear at my hard work. My lips curled down when my stomach started grumbling again in hunger. I know I ate fruits this morning but I couldn't stop it no matter how hard I try.

" I'm hungry...I wonder what should I eat?" I glance from side to side to see if there's anything I can eat around here. It seems that I have to go somewhere top find more food, my tummy grumbled again and I pat my stomach to suppress the loud sound.

Walk inside the house, the shiny ball greeted me and I smiled knowing that Grandpa is watching me through the ball. I walk over to my tool box and returned the large saw that I used today then hurriedly grab my power pole.

" I won't be long Grandpa, stay there okay?" I was to leave but the ball started shining, I turn to it curiously and watch as it hummed a soothing sound.

" Huh? Golly, I never saw you shine so bright like that Grandpa, how strange! Can you do it again?" I asked Grandpa, nothing happened after that.

" Um...You can wait later, you can do it again when I get back. I'll see you again Grandpa!" I left the house with a huge smile, I feel that today will great after I eat some breakfast.

I hummed happily, I drag the giant fish behind me. What a great expedition! I was eating some apples as a snack then a mountain beast chased after me, too sad that it fell into the river. I managed to get this huge meal, I wonder how much 'll eat this?

" This going to last until dinner! Hahaha!" I giggled in delight, there's going to be a fish party tonight!

The house came to my view, my stomach grumbled a little louder. To my excitement I thought about the aroma of the fish that I'm about to eat. My mouth started to drool but it was cut off when I heard something unusual.

I turned to see a strange creature going towards me, I gawk my eyes in confusion. That monster might be the one that attacks when it's full moon. I screamed in horror as it hits me hard that it sent me flying through a tree.

" W-What the?!" A squeaky voice came out of nowhere, I made an angry expression at the monster and gritted my teeth.

" So, you think you already beat me?! You're going to take my fish that easy, you big monster!" I said as I charge right at it, I lift the monster over my head and threw it. The monster screamed in fear as it collides on the ground. I took out my power pole and made a fighting stance, ready if anything happens!

" That will teach you not to take my fish! Sneaking up on me like that! Well, I'm ready for you this time!" A blue head pop out of the monster, it had a horrified look but I kept my face stern.

" Come on then! Fight me! Don't tell me you've ran out of energy!" I taunted at it, the blue haired monster took out something and fired at ne. It hits my skin, it fell like splinters at first but I regain my posture and snarled.

" You won't get away with this! My Grandpa and mommy told me not to be fooled with your black arts! This ends now monster!" I roared angrily, I charge at the monster to give my finishing death blow.

" M-Monster! Hey whoa Kid! I'm not a monster! I'm a human being just like you are!" I halted at what she said and stopped, I cock my head to the side curiously. She doesn't seem human to me with that huge monster shell of hers.

" Yes! Of course, I am!" She climbed off the monster shell and jumped down, I move away in her with my power pole in hand. I kept examining her to a moment, I circled around her while she kept babbling about her nonsense, I still can't believe her.

" Hold on! If you're a human the why are you thin and scrawny?" I asked with suspicion, she smiled nervously and kept her hands up in the air.

" That's because I'm a girl silly!" My eyes widen in shock, so this is what another girl looks like huh? My mommy is a girl but she looks different than her, my mama's arms and legs are a bit muscular, she has long black and red eyes.

She looks completely different top my mommy, I gave another look at her and realized what my Grandpa and mommy tells me.

" A girl? You're a girl?" I asked another question again/

" W-What the? Oh my gosh, are you saying that you've never seen a girl before?" I still kept my power pole in my hands, I can't completely trust her. She might be lying and attack me then steal my fish!

" I've seen one! My mommy's a girl but she looks different from you, besides my Grandpa, Mr. roster and my mommy you're the 4th person that I've seen! But my mommy and Grandpa told me if I ever bump into a girl then I should be polite as I possibly could and treat her with respect!" I said letting my guard down, the blue haired girl smiled and winked at me.

" Wow! You family seems to be pretty decent and wise huh?" She said happily, I inspected her even further.

" Yeah but my Grandpa died and my Mommy left to help people!" I said with curious eyes, she looks at me with suspicion and surprise.

" Oh, so your mother is a charity worker huh, so when will she come home and did she tell you what city is she in?" She asked me with care in her eyes, it felt like the girl is concerned about me being alone but I'm used to it anyhow.

" I don't know what that is but all I know she'll be back anytime soon! She's been gone for 1 year and 2 months already but she promised that she'll be back! " I said proudly, I wonder what this girl is wearing. She has big bold letter on her top named ' B-U-L-M-A' i wonder if that's her name.

I curiously lifted my power pole to lift us her hide. I saw a white cloth covering her bottoms and saw that she doesn't have a tail like my mommy.

" Hey Shame on you! Don't do that!" The girl shouted angrily at me, are all girls like mommy like shouting very much? I was just looking to see if she has a tail! What's wrong with that?

" But I was just looking for your tail!" The girl eyes were studying me, confused at my words. I innocently look up at her, I marvel in awe at her eyes. It's color blue like her hair is, it's been so long since I've talk to a human being. Maybe this girl isn't evil after all, but I still can't trust her completely.

~ Bulma's P.O.V.~

The kid is kind of strange, somehow I feel sorry for him. I mean why would his mother leave him out here in the wilderness? Don't tell me she's one of the single parents who abandoned their kids over a small accident!

What an irresponsible parent! How could she do that?! 1 year and 2 months without going home means only one thing! She abandoned him, I pretended to listen to his words but I followed behind the huge fish.

" Anyways! What's your name, my name is Goku. G-O-K-U!" I smiled at him then happily oblique

" My name? It's Bulma!" He laughed at it like a joke, this made me annoyed with the kid.

" Hey your name is the funny one! Bulma is actually elegant than yours that's for sure! Humph!" I cross my arms angrily and kept on following behind him, all I need to do is find the dragon ball then get the hell out of here.

~ Suika's P.O.V.~

A cold feeling is piercing my skins like little daggers, I couldn't feel my whole body and I tried to twitch myself with no avail. Feels like something is preventing me from doing so, I feel numb from head to toe. Sweat started forming in my nape as I did my best to feel my arms.

What's happening? This is a sleep paralysis? No, it's more than that. I don't feel anything behind my back, it's like I'm standing rather than lying down.

I groaned in desperation as I tried to move my fingers or toes, What's happening to me? All I could remember is falling asleep outside and a woman appeared out of nowhere, she was crying like she's desperate.

" P-Please...M-Move..." I gritted my teeth in annoyance, I can't move anything! Damn it!

Surprisingly, my eyes open to my relief but something startled me. Isn't it supposed to be winter? The whole scenery is just breath taking, Sakura and Ume trees were scattered everywhere. Their vibrant colors made my whole body relax, I can still feel the cold temperature in my skin as if there is snow.

 _"Big sister, hurry up!"_ I heard as voice calling out of nowhere, a beautiful little girl came in my view. She was wearing a familiar Japanese Red Yukata, the girl is downright adorable too! Why do I feel like I've known her somewhere?

I wanted to back away when the little girl is running towards me, my eyes widen in shock to see a woman. A very beautiful woman, she catch up behind the little girl and giggled as they tumbled unto the grass below us.

" Can't they see me?" I still couldn't move my whole body, I just watch as they converse to each other in a hushed tone. The two of them look happy together, this girl might be related. They're very alike.

The scene made me tear up, those two remind me of my past with Goku. Oh! how we would train and play in the spring and lovely summer, my little family didn't see me as a monster. As the tear trickled down my cheek, the Sakura petals were flying like snow.

I smiled, the memories rushing through my mind. I should have been with my baby, if only that stupid disease would have appeared...

 _" Big Sister...Do you think that big brother is going to be alright?"_ The little girl asked her mother, the woman sat up slowly with a frown forming in her face. Yet she forced a smile to her lips nodding at the girl, why do I feel...Anxious?

 _" He will be...The Village Elder is doing the best he can to cure him! I promise that tomorrow he will be alright! You don't have to worry Momo..."_ The raven-haired beauty caressed the girl's cheek. The two of them lay on the patch of flowers, relaxing in the warm sun.

I wish I can relax, even just for a while, my task really made me so haggard and there are no guarantees that I would finish anytime soon.

After some good whole minutes, the silence was cut off by a man, he is running towards them with a grave look. The two sisters emerged with worried expressions on their faces, once he got close to them, the man heaved violently to catch his breath.

" Quick! Y-Your Brother's asking for the both of you!" The man told to the girls, they glanced at each other with horrid faces and followed him.

The scene before me began to change, it faded to black and the transitioned freaked me out a bit. My eyes were searching through the void until the place was morphed into something.

There were a lot of people wearing black kimonos, their faces were filled with sorrow. The place was a bit huge like a meeting room, at the end of the room there was an old-fashioned photo. The man looks very handsome, my cheeks burned but it changed when the familiar faces moved forward.

They sat on the ground then cried, the two sisters were morning to the picture in front of them. Could it be their brother?

 _" Ringo...I-I'm sorry...I'm sorry that I couldn't-I couldn't save you..."_ The eldest sister was sobbing, while the little girl had a blank expression on her face. This made my heart break, what scares me is the look of the girl's eyes.

Like they were dead...

 _" Y-You promised...You promised that y-you wouldn't leave me and Big Sister...b-Brother...You stupid liar...I-I trusted you..."_ She said with no tears in her eyes, how sad. A girl with such a young age has to go through this, it's traumatizing for a child to bare such a heavy burden.

It's not easy to be left by someone you love, having a person whose close to your heart die is torture like a thousand-sword piercing your chest. The worst torture...I knew what it all felt like... Every single of one of it, you have to carry it as you grow older... Until your last breath.

The scene faded again like before, my body just stood there. Still refusing to move, my eyes flutters as a tear escape my eye. Those poor girls, they were so happy before and now they cry over a beloved person...Dead person...

Life isn't fair, like a bitch. More tears flooded my eyes as I remember my own mother. I visited her and grandfather's grave after I was well-rested. I wasn't able to attend their funeral and place a paper lantern to the lake for their safe travel through the other world.

My only guilt is my mother's death...

I just watch her as the blade slashed her chest, my whole body is petrified with fear. I felt like a coward, a very stupid fucking coward...

I would have beat them off their butts yet she forces me not to fight, instead she protected me with such amazing skills. Yet she ended up dead...

I should have prevented it...

I should have saved her...

But there is nothing that I can do...

She would have been alive today if we're not my stupidity...

Everything started to bright up, my eyes widen in horror when I saw Momo lying on a bed with a bunch of blankets covering her body. The poor girl is deathly pale, her eyes were bloodshot and there were bruises on her healthy cheeks...

She looked like...

Like the children who I had been taking care off...

Holy shit, she also has the disease too! The eldest sister was sitting beside her with tears in her eyes, she seemed very restless too. She puts a warm wet cloth of top of her forehead and caressed her Momo's bruised cheek.

 _" Big sister..."_ The poor girl muttered out loud, the poor woman wiped her tears away and forced a smile to her lips.

 _" Shhh...Just rest now baby...rest..."_ She hummed a tune to help her little sister relax, more tears were steaming from my eyes. This scene is just too heart-breaking! Why do I have to see this?! It's hurting me very much, I want to be out of here...

I can't see this scene...

Once the girl slept an elderly man entered the room with a very grave face, The eldest bolted from her seat with a hopeful smile. My head stared to become dizzy like I'm floating in the air, I tried to focus on keeping myself together.

I couldn't hear what they're both saying, something echoed in my eyes. It hurts very much, it feels like a huge gong is being banged beside me. I wanted to crouch down then cover my ears in pain. What's this feeling?!

" W-What's happening-FUCK!" I cried out in pain, the place started swaying like there's an earthquake. The two people in front of me seems to be arguing, I could make out a few words and finally I was now back to normal again.

 _" There must be another way! Please! Village elder, you can't lose hope! Please! Kami Please!"_ She was already shouting, more tears were flow down her red cheeks, the old man just stared at her with such sadness.

 _" The disease is just getting worse, there's no hope anymore. We tried everything but nothing happens...I'm sorry, it's slowly eating her life away."_ The old man said to the poor desperate woman, she grabs his shoulders and started screaming.

 _" Please! Help her...Please! She's the only family that I had left! Sh-She can't die! She just can't! Momo can't die! Please Village elder! Do it for the other children! Think about what the parents would say! You can't stop now!"_ A bunch of guards entered the room, they slowly pulled the woman away from the village elder. They had solemn faces as swell, they felt sorry for her and little Momo.

The poor woman bends down on her knees then grabs the hem of the Village elder's kimono, she looks so pitiable. I feel her grief from the bottom of my heart, I don't know what would happen if I'm in this situation.

Goku is a special child, he never gets sick, but he gets the disease I might be doing the same thing as well.

 _" I-I'll do anything! Please! Giver her more hope, there has to be away! I'll to whatever you want! Please! Please!"_ She cried with her voice very hoarse, the guards were trying to hoist her up to her feet. The village elder eyed the little girl with a grave face, Momo is heaving to heavily and her face is scrunch up.

What will they do? Momo can't just die! That poor little girl!

 _" Satsuma-"_ Everything froze when I heard her name, that woman all along was her? The woman from the legend?! The one who founded the healing powers?!

No way... That's Satsuma?!

She's on her knees with a face filled with contort, the village elder shook his head and left the room along with the guards. She buried her face in the wooden floor and cried quietly, the salty tears were drenching my whole face.

She just lay on the ground...Pitiful...Crying over her poor little sister...

 _Suika!_

 _Suika!_

 _Lady Suika!_

 _Suika!_

My name is being called all over, the nauseous feeling went back again. The whole scene disappeared into a dark void once again, my body started to floats in the darkness and I close eyes as I felt my body shaking.

Everything is cold, I tried to twitch my fingers and toes. To my relief I'm in control of my body, a hand was patting my shoulder. My mind feels a bit hazy, I don't feel too well. Exhaustion screamed in every part of my muscles as I try to get back to the world of the living.

My eyes slowly open yet everything is a blur, I could make out three figures in front of me.A knot on my stomach made me feel nauseous, an unpleasant feeling is bubbling down there and I jerk my body from sleep and threw up.

I heard groans of disgust behind me as I threw up my snacks and dinner, I panted heavily as another wave of nausea hits me like a tidal wave. After emptying my stomach my vision slowly adjusted and returned back to normal.

Strawberrie and the two handmaidens were looking at me with so much concern in their eyes, I wiped my lips with a confuse look. I felt something round on my hand, it was a red peach.

The color reminds me of my eyes, I stare at it with confusion. How the hell did I get this fruit? It's impossible, there aren't supposed to be fruits growing on trees during winter!

" S-Suika...Is everything alright?" One of the handmaidens touched my neck, I feel a bit feverish after the whole event. What's happening to my body?

" What are you doing out here? It's still 3:00 am in the morning, goodness Suika! You'll get sick!' Strawberrie and the others pulled me on my feet, they wrap a warm blanket around my body and led me inside the manor.

They lay me on my futon and checked my temperature once again, my cheeks were red and I couldn't feel my legs. It seems that I feel very sick, what did I see during my sleep? Don't tell me the woman I saw in the garden was Lady Satsuma. Those memories made me devastated, feeling and experiencing her pain made my sanity drop down.

" Girls, alert the Village elder that Suika needs rest. And please bring a bowl filled with hot water and towels." She ordered the two who left my room immediately. My chest is heaving rather deeply, my body feels so cold.

I feel like I'm going crazy, those memories are going to haunt me. It's nightmarish, Satsuma's cries still ring in my ears and I imagined her bloodshot eyes and tear stained face. How she pleaded the previous Village elder for her sister's life.

That disease is somehow familiar to the one we're having right now...The past is connected...

Satsuma told me that they deserved it, I don't understand what she meant by that. My assistant was soothing me, my eyes grew heavier by the minute. Soon they were twitching until I feel my tensed muscles relax, sleep is taking over my body again.

I close my eyes, letting the memories haunt my dream world...

Every hour I would wake up with tears in my eyes, the horrible memory had been haunting me for hours. I couldn't sleep peacefully, the stress made me so restless. It was a good thing that the village elder allowed me to have a week off. I couldn't handle it any longer, it's as if the dream is telling me that there's no hope for the poor sick children.

No matter how much Satsuma begged the Village elder would turn away with pity in his eyes, what will happen to Furutsusarada? We've got to move faster if they want to survive, no matter how much effort we put the sickness just get worse and worse.

I scanned the room, my eyes were twitching from the lack of sleep. The red peach fruit is still on my hands, everything I stare at its flesh I feel that it's staring right back at me.

I sigh deeply and decided to sleep once more, thinking about the good memories that I have with Goku and my childhood. I just hope that there aren't any nightmares once I dwell into dream land.

I open my eyes when I felt the cold air hitting my skin again, I'm back at the clinic were Little momo was lying. The poor girl is staring at her poor sister on the floor, Satsuma is still cried. She didn't know that her sister's awake.

I suddenly take a step back when Momo turn her face towards me, she coughed violently with a smile. Sh-She can see me?!

Her coal black eyes were piercing mine, it sends me the chills. Her look still looks dead, tears were forming and slides down her pale cheeks.

" Mommy...Why did you leave?" My eyes widened, the familiar voice made me heart thump faster. I wanted to step back but my whole body couldn't move. The tears were streaming down Momo's face and slowly her voice grew hoarse.

She kept coughing violently until she spat out blood, it stained the blankets and the pillow beneath her. I watch in horror as blood seep out of her nose. The color of her coal eyes was turning crimson, this is not normal. What's happening?!

Her coughs were becoming louder, I eyed her Satsuma. She's not even listening to her, like she doesn't hear Momo coughing out. What horrified me the most is the tears staring to run into blood. Her eyes were wide with so much pain, the hair on her head started to fall off and soon the girl is flailing her arms.

I whimper for the poor little Momo, what can I do?! Is this the fate of the children? Like this? The end results horrifies me very much.

" Mommy...When will you come home?" Goose bumps were forming in my skins, her face is starting morph into someone else. My eyes were wide in horror and my body started to shake.

Momo's face turned into Goku, he had blood all over his body. He had the same bruises that the girl had, his eyes were streaming with blood. Despite the pain he smiled widely at me, He slowly walk towards me then wraps his arms around my legs.

His red eyes staring right at mine, he started giggling and groaning in pain. I wanted to call his name, my lips couldn't move either. His grip on me became stronger, it hurts my knees. My little Goku's smile grew wide like a Cheshire grin. This made me scared, I heard something flop on my feet.

My eyes followed the trail of blood, I shriek when I realized the body laid beside on my feet was Gohan. He had a horrified look in his face, blood pooled below me. Goku's smile grew wider, I wanted to wretch away from him.

His teeth sharpened like splinters, he opened his mouth and bit my flesh. I screamed in pain, I watch as my little boy licks his lips.

" I ate Grandpa mommy. And now I'm going to eat you too!" Goku's slowly started struggling, eyes red eyes glowing bright. His body slowly started to morph, his head and body tearing the roof and walls apart. I glance at Satsuma, she's still crying on her knees.

As my son is fully formed into a monster, I tried to jerk my body to move but nothing responds my muscles. His large hand took a hold me tightly, he chuckled deeply in a monstrous way.

He opens his mouth wide, his sharp teeth shining through the darkness. I close my eyes to ready to be eaten and accept my fate. Everything stopped as Goku screamed in so much pain.

He lets go of me, I fell down my butt and watch as my son collapse on the ground. The blood started to pool down the whole floor, A figure ascends from the blood.

It was the same woman with red eyes, she had blood all over her. She stood before me with a blank stare, she places her hands on my cheeks the blood staining my cheeks. She looks scarier than me too, I tried to remain calm as she cried once again.

" Don't you see? There's no hope anymore...Leave...Just leave this place...Unless you want your family ended like that?" She pointed, I slowly turn my head where she directed me.

" No...No! NO! No! No! No! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, I saw my mother, Yuzu, Nina and my Grandfather's corpse. They lay there with blood all over them, what's worse is that I saw my son and father beside them.

They lay there with no life in their eyes, I whimpered at the scene. The woman just watches as I stared into my loved ones, I just wish this was just all a dream! The most terrible thing that I saw in my whole life. It traumatized me, making me insane.

" Don't you see? Leave Suika...The village is not worth it...After all, you don't want your little Goku and Father die...Right? Right?" She whispered in my ear, I felt my shoulders shake violently and my eyes were staining in pain. Her red eyes glowed into the darkness, the whole scene faded into darkness but those red globes remained there.

Haunting me, making my nightmare even worse. I fall down into the dark abyss, I flail my arms arounds and screamed until my throat got hoarse. How deep is this this?! I imagined my death, my body parts scattered at the end of this place, spine broken and brain splattered the floor.

I bolted up from my sleep, my body is filled with sweat and my eyes hurt like hell. The morning sun meets my face, the window is open and I watch as the snow slowly falls down from the sky.

" It was all just a dream...No... a nightmare." My eyes darted at the tray of food laid beside me, it consisted porridge and hot apple tea. My tummy grumbled very loudly from the lack of food since I threw up everything I ate last night.

I took the bowl and gulped everything down without any manners, after that I drank the tea. Sadly, my appetite has not been satisfied yet. I remembered the peach that I had on my head, I scrambled my hands through the covers and saw it.

I bit from the juicy fruit and moaned without any shame, the taste is very sweet and the texture is perfect than anything I've ate. I ate everything until the only left was the seed, I threw it aside and burped out loudly.

" Good morning! I take it you've slept peacefully!" Strawberrie enters the room with a large bowl in her hands, she knelt down carefully and replaced the cloth on top of my forehead.

" Good morning Strawberrie... How's the children?" I lay on the bed, I still don't feel good. The stress really made me sick, my assistant monitored them while I was resting. All of them were pretty good to my relief. The dream still horrifies me to my very core, I'm still rather shaken up with all of the blood and gore.

" Can you give me more food? I'm still hungry."

" Now, now, you have to slow down with your diet Suika." I puffed my cheeks, I felt really annoyed with her. The assistant giggled at me and took the tray of empty plates.

" Strawberrie, you know I need to eat! Without my energy I won't be able to go through my day!" I complained to her, she seemingly laughed out loud and left my room. I flop down the bed with a bored expression, I suck in my breath and imagined what my son is doing.

The dream really terrified, I can't bear to see him dead...The same thing with father, all I could think of now were positive thoughts. My hand went to my neck to check my temperature, I still feel a bit feverish. I need a lot of rest to get better.

Though I fear when I sleep I'll dream about Satsuma and Momo, I tried to put everything in the back of my mind and glance at the window. The beautiful graceful snow falling from the sky, my lips curled into a smile as I watch it.

" Winter is my favorite season..." I muttered under my breath, I slowly closed my eyes and relax my muscles. Come of think of it, Goku might enjoy the snow once he sees it and he'll enjoy playing snow ball fight with Father and I or even make a snowman...A replica of Gohan, I giggled as I figured what it would look like.

Screw this fever or this room, I slowly stood up. I still dizzy but I fought through it then headed out of my room, I snake over the hallway being cautious around the handmaidens and guards. This is a game of stealth, it's not my very best skill though.

But alas! I got through pass them! I made my way to the garden, lonely leafless peach tree stood there. Good thing I have my gloves this time and a winter kimono jacket. I went over to the tree then started to gather some snow.

I picture my family and created huge snowballs, I'm not a perfect snowman maker but I just need to do this. I first made Gohan, his hat was a bit difficult and then I proceeded with Goku. His spiky hair is not easy to make, like how I would bush his hair and push it back.

" There you have it everyone, a Snow-Gohan and Snow-Goku..." I smiled at my good work, they're not that perfect but the mere figures make me feel like they're both here. I sat between them and leaned on the tree behind us.

" I miss you two..." A tear escapes my face, I imagined holding Goku's hand and felt Gohan's palm on top of my head. The loneliness is ruining me, I should have stayed there with them but my home needs me. So much for being self-less huh?

My cold made me a bit drowsy, I slowly let sleep take me and curled a smile knowing that they're here beside me.

 _" You should leave...Your family needs you...Your son needs you the most..."_ The voice whispered in the air, I jerk my eyes awake and saw the woman's red eyes pierce mine. She had tears slowly streaming to her cheeks like before.

I felt lost in those red orb globes, I couldn't look away from her. It feels like it's pulling me slowly like an abyss, my vision started to blur. Her tears turned into blood, I started to back away in fear but my body can't respond like before.

" If you don't leave now...Your little boy will die...Like this..." She pointed at the snow figure of Goku, I followed her gaze and gasp in horror as the snowman turned into my actual son. He had a sad expression, his tail slowly wrapping around my wrist and tears poured out his eyes.

 _" Mommy! Where are you? I need you! Come home Mommy!"_ He said to me as I cried, my son is here beside me once again. But everything stopped when his body started to melt away.

 _" M-Mommy! H-Help me! D-Don't leave me! Mommy! Mommy! MOMMY!"_ My eyes widened in horror as his body turned into blood, his tail loosened and the red liquid has now stain my hand.

" Goku! Goku!" He's already gone, I look beside me to see Gohan with soft eyes. He was smiling at me lovingly, my eyes stung through the tears. I wanted to hug and save him but he slowly melted away like Goku.

" F-Father! D-Don't go! Don't leave me! G-Gohan! Father!" The only thing remained is the woman infront of me, she wipes her tears away and made a sad smile.

 _" Finally...Just leave because if you don't...You'll experience the pain that I felt...The pain I still harbor...They deserve everything Suika...They deserve this as a punishment."_ The woman leaned towards me, her eyes slowly turned coal black like mine.

No way...So all this time the red-eyed woman is also Satsuma? Her smile didn't falter, she look truly beautiful yet horrifying. Her blank eyes were giving me goose bumps and her hair started to flow behind her, slowly her body morphed into wood.

I watched as the beautiful woman turned into a huge peach tree, a red peach fell on my hands and gasped as words inscribe on it.

" Go home..." I read it out loud-

" Suika! Wake up! What are you doing out here?! You're supposed to be resting inside!" My vision blurred, I slowly adjusted my eye sight and saw the village elder with a couple of handmaidens beside him with worried expression.

To my relief the snow figures are beside me, tears were slowly gushing out. The dream still terrified me. I'm having nightmares, they're haunting me and kept on warning me to go home. I felt my body being lifted by the village elder, the handmaidens follow behind him.

He brought me back to my room, he sets me down on my bed. He ordered something to the handmaidens, I couldn't make out the words, my whole body really feels weak. I could taste my salty tears in my tongue with a touch of snot, he adjusted my covers and checked the temperature of my body.

I feel very cold...

Going out the garden like that...

" I-I want to go home..." I muttered to him, his eyes grew very soft and his lips curled down. The handmaidens assisted him when he puts a hot cloth on top of my head.

" Rest Suika rest...Please, stop straining yourself..." He was soothing me like a child, I slowly sit up and this made everyone grow worried at me. The Village elder and a handmaiden push me softly on my back but I weakly struggled from her grasps.

I need to see Goku and Gohan, the two of them need me. The warning made me that they're both possibly dead. I can't imagine to see them gone from my life, I don't want to lose anyone anymore. It makes me sick to see anyone I love die.

" I-I need to see my-my son! My son! G-Goku!" My vision grew heavier, a figure of Goku was there in front of me. He is smiling there at the door way, I then finally sat up and held out my hand for him. My fever felt a bit worse, my whole my feels heavy and I feel very light headed.

" Suika please rest!" The Village elder encouraged me, I gave a deep breath and let my dreams take away to my own fantasy land. The last thing I heard were Goku's laughs and calling my name, this time my lips curled into a smile.

" G-Goku.."


	6. Chapter 5

**Finally! Chapter 5, I hope this won't be boring everyone. Thank you for reading my Fanfic. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Sometimes people don't wan't to hear**

 **the truth because they don't want**

 **their Illusions destroyed**

 **\- Friedrich Neitzsche**

 **Chapter 5: Hidden**

I felt somebody checking my temperature again. I shifted uncomfortably but the hand held me from sleeping on my side, I slowly open my eyes and recognize the person who's been taking good care of me. Strawberrie sighed deeply when she knew I'm still not it good shape, the young assistant stood up and walk out of the room with her equipment.

The peach with the mark is there with the tray of food, my body felt a bit sore and I manage to sit up carefully. The tray consists sweetened porridge, a cup of cherry tea and a sweet potato salad.

My appetite drop when the mark was visible to my view, I can't understand what she said. Satsuma warned me to leave this place and they deserve it, somehow, I feel something isn't right here.

A need more research, I coughed violently. This reminded me that I'm not in good shape to move around, my legs ache a lot like shit, I ate my breakfast silently. None of the food is delicious, it sucks to be sick like this.

" Should I eat this?" I asked myself, I took the fruit and eyed the mark. Even after three days the fruit is still fresh. She turned into a peach tree and this drop in my palms, I wonder what this taste like.

I might be poisoned, I don't like that woman in one bit. She's been giving me terrible nightmares, it makes my fever worse whenever I lack sleep. Whatever, I kind of feel hungry all of the sudden. The fruit is begging to be eaten and I imagine the ones that I ate before, I lick my lips hungrily.

I took a bite from it, I cringed at the taste. It's a bit salty than the others, I expected that it would be tangy or sweet, by far this is the worse fruit that I've ever eaten! My eyes widened in fear to see blood dripping from the fruit.

" What the fuck?!" I dropped it on the ground, the blood slowly seeps from the peach. But that's not the best part, it suddenly arranged into words. This is not something you could see every day, the sight of it makes me want to gag a bit.

' Go Home...' A foul odor of blood and rotten flesh seeps out of the room, I started to cover my nose and coughed violently from the unpleasant smell. I bent over to the side, gagging heavily. I felt the food I ate slowly rising from my stomach, I held it in, not wanting to create a disgusting mess.

" Suika! What's wrong?!" Strawberrie burst into the room with a worried expression, I pointed to where the peach was. I forced my food and vomit down my throat, balls of tears slowly formed in my eyes.

She glances at me like I'm some kind of lunatic and folded her arms around her chest.

" I don't see anything! And finish your breakfast Suika. You need to eat your fill." she said as she pointed at the peach in my hands. I glance at my hands to see that creepy peach in my palm, I couldn't believe my eyes. It just magically appeared! What the hell...For a second that peach was there with all of the blood-

The peach and the blood were gone, what's happening to me? I'm really going crazy right here, this is just an illusion...Just an illusion...A fucking illusion...

I'm becoming insane...Holy shit...

" A-Are you alright Suika?" I don't feel so good, I still remember those bloody words. How come it's gone? Seriously! This is not normal anymore, everything is becoming serious!

She kneeled in front of me as she grasps my shoulder, I eyed the peach then glanced at her. I can't tell her what happened, she might assume that I'm a crazy woman and might throw me to a nut house. I shivered at my thoughts and forced a fake smile to my lips.

" I-I'm alright...I...I just saw a rat..." She made a puzzled look at me then walked over to my writing desk, to my closet and under my bed. She eyed me suspiciously and giggled after that.

" There's no rat around here...And I'm surprised that you're scared to rats. I thought the Red-eyed demon isn't afraid of anything!" I gasped at her words, I sucked in a lot of breath and made a death glare. It may just be a joke but no one makes fun of me!

" Hey! Anyone has to be scared something! Even the small ones or those creepy crawlies!" My dear assistant burst out laughing again, I rolled my eyes and cross my arms around my chest. I can't believe the end result would be so infuriating, I should let her have her fun.

" You have a point Suika, but it's just a tiny rodent! You can't be serious!" the two of us argued about my fake fear to change the subject. In the end I surrendered and lay down my bed, the argument made me flustered.

I blushed in embarrassment, knowing I won't be able to escape this, I let her make fun of me until she ran out of left the room to give me some more peach and quiet.

This peach really scared me, it's still snowing outside. Good thing I left the window open to keep me entertained, every day I would watch the snowflakes fall from the clouds. It's beautiful thing to watch even if it's only once a year.

The peach is still on my hand, I eyed the fruit in wonder. To my surprise the words changed and it said:

" Stay away from this Village and leave." To my dismay I got pissed and threw it out of the window, I grinned ear to ear when it was gone from my sight forever, this might piss Satsuma but who cares about her? She's the one who dared to piss me off.

You did it Suika!

Satsuma-2 Suika-1

I made some plans about defeating her if ever she appears again, using my Lion strike won't be that bad. Crescent strike sounds kind of nice, imagine the defeat on her face when I-

" OWWWW!" I heard someone yell in pain, I ran over to the window and gasped to see one of the guards on the ground holding their head in pain. That's when I realize that it was my fault, he got hurt because of me.

" Oh my Kami! I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!" I shouted at him, he cried on his hands and knees like a child would and complained why I would do such a thing.

" WHY ME?! OH HUMANITY!" the poor guard had a huge bump on his forehead, he screamed on the top of his lungs and I sent him a thousand of apologies until his comrades carried him away from my sight, I scratch my head nervously. I didn't mean to hurt him! he shouldn't have been there in the first place!

I sat on my futon and tried to meditate this time, I closed my eyes and focused on thinking about the peaceful nature. I sucked in some breath and exhaled deeply, this time I fell my Ki slowly rise in fall as I breathe in and out.

' Please, if there is way...Please help me...'

My energy coarse through my body like lightning, I felt a little drowsy minute after meditating. The wind in the room got really colder the usual, I suddenly heard creaking sounds just above me and memories of my nightmares rush through my head.

I shifted uncomfortably when I started hearing voices in my ears, I shook them away but it kept coming back.

 _Get out_

 _Get out of here!_

 _Leave this place at place!_

 _Get out! Please!_

 _Go away!_

 _They don't need your pity!_

The voice interrupted my peace once more, sweat formed in my nape as the words kept on ringing in my ears. I scrunched my eyes shut as it got louder than ever like somebody is actually screaming on my face, I couldn't handle this anymore. My shoulders shake in fury, Satsuma is starting to disturb my silence. If she wants to play then I'll won't hesitate to bring her down.

 _LEAVE!_

" Shut the fuck- Up..." This is the part where hell breaks loose, I'm no longer in my room. The place looks like a small cupboard, there were cob webs all over the place, I sneezed loudly when dust surrounded me. I wipe the snot off my nose and ty to figure out what caused this.

I was just meditating, asking for help from Kami and magically I end up in this little room, I feel claustrophobic. The space of the room just makes me feel like they're going to squeeze me, my mindset right now is to get out of this damn room.

Little bugs skittered around the floor, I ignored the crawling sensation on my feet and opened the slightly jarred door. I push with all of my strength and stumbled when it finally busted open, a lot of dust ran through my nose which caused me to sneeze louder, it echoed through the place and to my surprise I'm in a hallway.

" Where the hell am I?" This place doesn't seem familiar, this place gives me the creeps though. At my peripheral vision I saw a woman. A very familiar woman, it wasn't Satsuma to my relief, as I got a bit closer tears were slowly running from my eyes.

It's been 17 years since I've last saw her, her beautiful angelic face haunts my very core. Her small lips curled into a smile, this felt like a dream but I don't want to wake up just yet. I reached out my hand when she slowly backs away. More tears poured out when I realize I almost forgot how she looked, I never had pictures of her. She only clung to my memory and it faded through the years. But now the pieces are slowly coming back to me.

I longed to see her..

The person is my mother, she stood with a grim smile. I gasp when she turns and walk away to the opposite direction.

" Mother wait!" I called out to halt her, my body felt a bit sore due to my sickness. I followed to where run off. As I got farther, the hallway slowly shifted into something else, this is when I realized that we're in my home...My old home...

The home form my childhood, I almost forgot how it looks like. The place looks horrible, some of the foundation collapsed and there was dust all over the place, it looks a bit eerie and haunted. The homely aura is already gone, it's been so many years now. Ivy sprouted everywhere, tangled on the pillar, beams and walls.

My Mother smiled at me then walk up in the stairs, I slowly limp at the pain. I felt very cold all of the sudden, I clutched my kimono jacket tightly and followed behind her.

" Mother, don't go too fast! Wait for me!"

In a blink the two of us are inside my former bed room, she stood at the center with a hollow look. Mother began to knelt down on the ground and rip a piece of wood from the floor, I gasped as she pointed at it.

" W-What is that?" I asked her, she ignore my question and encourage me to take a peek at the small hole in the floor. I inched closer to see a mass thick blankets inside, I slowly knelt beside her and set all the cloths aside and it revealed an old faded purple notebook.

There was no title or a name, this made me wonder why my mother guided me here.I opened it to see faded letters, I traced my fingers through the words until one caught my interest.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _There is another way to save my sister, it's a bit impossible but I believe it's the only way to do..._

 _Last night I went to the Yakushi Nyorai's Shrine to pray for my sister's health, I begged him to save her. After countless hours of praying a miracle happened, a mysterious man arrived. At first, I got scared of his appearance, he doesn't look human to me. He had green skins, purple clothing and most of all had two antennas._

 _He said that I should be glad to see him in person, he told me that he heard my prayers and wants to make a deal with me. I'm willing to cope with anything, he promised that I'd see him here once a week to train with him._

 _I remember what he told me_

 _" I have potential..."_

 _I kept this as a secret, no one should know what my encounter was. If this is the only way then I have no choice but to comply with him. This made me realize that he's willing to help me save Momo-_

I turned to the other page but unfortunately everything is completely faded, I couldn't make out the words. I slowly glance to where my mother was but to my disappointment, she was already gone. My heart quench with sadness knowing I didn't have a chance to talk to her or even ask forgiveness.

Will she ever come back? My attention went back to the diary, this was Satsuma's alright but that man...

" That green-skinned man...Could he be...The god-like figure in the legends?" I asked myself in curiosity, this made me wonder why this diary is hidden under my room. If only the pages where there I could have learn more about that man...

I slowly closed my eyes then sighed deeply, what should I do? Should I really leave this village for good or should I find another way to help them? Those kids don't deserve to suffer like this but Satsuma kept on telling me that they need to be punished.

Punished for what? I don't get it, is there something I need to know? What made Satsuma hate them all so much? What did they do?

A lot of questions were on my mind now, they must've done something to anger her. The place became very cold, I shivered violently and ached for a cup of tea.

I slowly opened my eyes, to my surprise I'm already back in the manor, I stood outside the garden beside the huge peach tree.

Why do I always end up being here? My sore legs made me cringe, I heard footsteps going this way and gasped in surprise to see the village elder. He doesn't look amused with my presence, he ran towards me and grasp my shoulders with worry in his eyes.

I hid the old diary behind me and nervously laughed at him.

" Suika, what are you doing out of you room?! You're supposed to be resting! For heaven's it's cold out here!" He summoned one of the maids, they scurried towards us with curious glances.

He took off his kimono jacket and place it gently on my shoulders, I sneezed out loudly. He slowly led me inside the manor and guided me back to my room, he left as the handmaidens help me undress, they made me wear layers of sleeping kimonos and help me lay down on my bed.

I feel weaker every time I get close to that stupid tree; those illusions are starting to get on my nerves. I wonder why whenever I ask for help something just pops out of nowhere and give me clues, Kami might be generous enough to give me hints about Satsuma.

The handmaidens ushered out of the room, the lights got a bit dimmer and tried to get everything off my chest. I feel afraid, nightmares will plague my mind once I sleep again but to my disappointment I feel very tried and gave in to sleep.

~ Goku's P.O.V. ~

I couldn't believe my eyes, Bulma made a magic trick but told me that it's just a normal capsule house. The two of us went inside, it was a bit dark but in a second she managed to make everything bright. This made me think that this girl is witch!

" Wow Bulma! You made it light but it's still dark outside!" I scanned my eyes all over the place, the room is very different from my Mommy. It's amazing, I never knew that I'd see anything such as this, I'm excited to tell this to my mommy when she gets back!

" Just relax, this is called electricity. Jeez! Did you come from the stone age or what?" I didn't understand what she just said, but all I know is that this room seems amazing. I lower my guard, there are no bad monster around here, I really need to trust Bulma a bit more from now on!

Imagine the stories I'm going to tell her, Bulma told me that Grandpa is actually a Dragon ball and if you collect all seven you will be able to summon a dragon and make a wish. The thought of it excites me, Bulma invited me to travel with her.

At first I made second thoughts about leaving, what if Mommy comes home and I'm not there? She promised that this will be quick and easy, she even told me that my mommy will be proud of my adventures too!

If it makes my Mommy happy, then I'll do this and help Bulma collect the Dragon balls with her.

" Bulma, this place is amazing!" I looked around at the corner of the room, I heard her giggle when suddenly a man appeared on a strange box with ear piercing music.

" Oh no Bulma! The man is trapped inside, he's trying to break the glass by playing horrible music!" My friend only laughed at me, the Box changed a scene wherein there were two people trapped inside. I watch as their faces slowly move closer, I look at Bulma with curiosuity.

She was drooling, maybe she's hungry. I eyed her hand and curiously took the strange little rectangular box from her hands, it had buttons all over it.

" One kiss...Just one little kiss! Yes...Almost there!" I pushed the button as a huge monster appeared on the box scaring Bulma. She fell on her butt with a fearful glint in her blue eyes. I laughed so hard for her reaction and pointed at her.

I hadn't had this fun in months now, the last time I laughed hard like this when Mommy and Grandpa got knocked out during training, Bulma scowled at me angrily. I stopped laughing and pointed at her face with worry.

" Uh Bulma? Are you hungry? You're drooling." I said as she wipes her mouth while blushing, she slowly stood up from the ground and sniffed at me.

" H-Hey, what's that horrible smell? UGH! Goku, you need a bath, seriously!" She pinched her nose, I don't smell anything. She might have a sensitive nose like a dog, speaking of which...What's a bath?

" Ummm...What's a bath?" Her face grew paler than usual, my friend glared at me for a long time and scoffed in annoyance.

~ Bulma's P.O.V.~

I can't believe Goku asked me what a bath is, didn't his Mother ever give him one? It is confirmed, she never cared for him judging by his smell. I felt sorry for him and thought about his future after collecting the dragon balls, maybe I can convince him to stay with me. I don't even trust him for telling me that his mom might come home anytime soon...

I bet she's in the somewhere out there feeling relieved about leaving him alone, I can imagine her enjoying her life far away from her son. How disgusting, A parent irresponsible as her doesn't deserve a child like him.

I've got friends who experienced the same thing, all of them hope for him/her that they'll come back for them.

" Gee Kid! Does your mother even take you a bath or something?!" I asked him while covering my nose from his ungodly odor.

" I don't know what that is!"

" Well...I have no choice, I guess that I have to show you..." I grab his hand then guided him to the bathroom, the poor little boy had no idea. I ordered him to strip all of his clothes, he push all of his things aside then held out the piece of towel in curiosity.

I blushed when I saw his pride and glory, anyways I pushed him down on the tub and running my fingers through his thick hair as I poured water. Gosh, it's too spiky that it gave my poor precious hand some little cuts.

" So bath is actually swimming?! Mommy and I always take a bath by the river!" He said with a big smile, I suddenly sweat drop. So his Mother actually gives him a bath huh? My bad...Maybe his mother isn't that bad after all. Wait-

He skinny dips with his mother? Isn't he a pre-teen?! Wow a natural born Momma's boy

" No, swimming and taking a bath is different Goku." I applied shampoo, he watches in curiosity when bubbles started to form. He started touching the bubbles and gasp in surprise whenever it pops, I giggle in amusement as the little boy began playing with it like a baby.

He may be annoying but he doesn't seem bad after all, he's damn adorable. I wonder what his mother is doing, why did she need to help people anyways? Maybe my assumptions are correct, an irresponsible parent. I bet she doesn't even write a letter or even use a phone- Wait, I bet he doesn't know what a phone is. Never mind Bulma!

Just focus on cleaning his hair, scrub his back and it's my turn.

" Why are you putting this fun fluffy stuff on my hair?" He asked with a smile.

" It's called shampoo, stop moving too much! I'm doing this so I can clean your hair! I don't do this very often, you should consider yourself lucky, no wonder your hair stands up, It's never been washed. Does your mother even brush your hair Goku?" I asked him as I poured water to rinse all off the shampoo, he wipes his face with his hands then pouted when it's all gone.

" Well, my mommy tries to fix my hair but it just keeps standing up like that. She said I was naturally born with it." I listened to him, his hair won't be falling on his cheeks anytime soon. I took my body scrub then look over his little back.

I need to take off this tail, I pulled it hard and this caused him to shriek loud like a wounded puppy.

" H-Hey what are you doing! Let go off my tail Bulma, it hurts!" Goku turns to me with a painful look, I still kept on pulling it. He must have put some super glue with it, what's the big deal anyways?

" I'm trying to take off this tail so I can scrub your back better Goku!" I complained to the little boy, he gritted his teeth as I squished harder.

No matter how hard I pull, It's stuck on his butt, he pulls away from me with full force. I feel highly curious about him, is he trying to pretend to be an animal or something? Why does he need a tail? Maybe he uses it as a disguise for hunting wild beast.

" It's okay, I can do it. Watch!" My eyes widened in pure shock and fear as the tail moved on its own. It took the scrub away from my hand and scrub his back up and down with a smile. My lips twitched I couldn't even say a word, I feel astonished and afraid of him. M-Maybe he's a monster or moreover a shapeshifter-werewolf!

With that I screamed as loud like a banshee, for the first time in history there's a human that has a tail... A tail damn it! A tail! No one is going to hear me, I'm in the middle of nowhere trying to find the dragon balls!

* * *

" So your tail is actually real?! Goku? Why do you have a tail growing?!" The two of us were in the bedroom, I really couldn't believe my eyes! Maybe Goku's a mutant, does it mean his mother has one too or his Grandpa? So far, he doesn't seem bothered as I stare at his stark-naked body.

He kept on drying his hair with the towel I've provided for him, he doesn't know what modesty is, huh? I bet his mother walks around the house completely naked.

" I don't know but Mommy told me all boys have them, it's just the way we are!" He said with a smile as I gawk at him, a big question mark appeared on my mind and imagined all of the men having tails like him. I leaned back and sighed deeply, I'm still very shock that I couldn't get this all off my head.

" I can't believe I'm a teenager and I just now finding out?!"

" I can't say just all boys because my Grandpa doesn't have a tail!" I felt the hope rise in my chest, maybe all of the boys don't really have them. It will be really scary if my future boyfriend had one!

" Normal boys wouldn't have tails because your Grandpa didn't have one!" I beamed at him, Goku suddenly flashed a smile. His eyes twinkling like stars and pointed his finger in the air.

" Well, my Grandpa said is an odd fellow!" He said as a tick mark appeared on my head, Man, if anyone is weird then it's only him!

I felt really annoyed about this kid. This boy is no ordinary kid with his tail, strength and speed! Something is off about him like he's not completely human! He took his clothes and started dressing in his smelly clothes.

" You're the weird oddball!" I screamed at him angrily, he shook his head and smiled.

" Well, my mommy that I was born special and she said no matter how different I look, I'm still a gift from Kami." My face softened, how touching. His mother really cares about him but why leave this innocent boy in the wilderness?

Speaking of which, does she even know that her father is already dead? If she didn't, that would-be heart breaking when she finds out. The poor boy, he had to go through a lot in such a young age. It surprises me that he stills smiles and laughs, my gosh this kid is so adorable!

" Say Goku, why did your Mother left you anyways? You told me that she left to help people, right?" I asked Goku

He's already completely dressed in his clothes, the boy's face turned sad and silence spread across the room, it's already deafening my ears. Maybe I shouldn't have asked him, I made a wrong move tonight. Stupid me, upsetting a kid like that.

" Well, there were people who arrived at our house that day. They told her that they need her help, the next day she left with them. She even gave me a piece of her hair for good luck. Look at this!" He showed me a dark bracelet, he places it on my hands and I eyed the hair. It's so shiny, it doesn't look like hair if you ask me.

" And then she promised me and Grandpa that she'll come back for us. I wonder when is that?" He's shoulder slump sadly, I felt pity for the poor boy. He really loves his mother, a group of people taking her away means trouble. Somehow I don't trust this woman, It's been a year and a half with no messages...

He went over to his back and grab something, I tilted my head to the side. He brought out a picture and showed it to me. Wow, I thought that she'd look like an old hag but I have to say. His mother looks attractive, but no one can beat my looks! She looks nothing like Goku.

" Wow Goku, your mommy's really beautiful. Are those...RED EYES?!" I gaze on the picture in horror, he grinned ear to ear. His tail slowly sway side to side like a cat when I complemented his Mother, her eyes makes me feel intimidated. Wait a minute...She has red eyes and he has a tail...

" That my mommy! She's the most beautiful girl that I've ever seen!" I pretended I listened to him, I'm in danger right now. This explains why the kid has inhumane strength and speed...

Does it mean that she's a vampire and he's a werewolf?!

She sat on a chair smiling, Goku had a surprise look and behind them must be his Grandpa. The woman has pale skin, Oval face, almond eyes and pink lips. An oriental beauty if you ask me, though her red eyes are so scary.

" Yeah...Abou that...H-her eyes Goku...Her eyes! I-is she a monster-"

" My mommy's not a monster! Don't call her that! She hates it when you call her a monster!" He half shouted, my panic stopped and I suddenly calmed down. Oopsie, wrong move again!

The boy's face grew sadder as he stared at the portrait, I made another wrong move. I gave the picture back to him, he snatched it from my hands then returned it to his bag.

" I-I'm just going to take a bath Goku." I excused myself from him, he stopped pouted and nodded at me. Should I really let him stay with me? Goku doesn't seem that bad at all, his mother just gives me the chills but she really is indeed beautiful.

Any man would be lucky to have a beauty like her, I hope I'll find the dragon ball so I can wish for my true love! I drooled about his perfect features from head to toe, oh how I'd be perfect against his arms and his eyes slowly piercing mine! His luscious lips pressing against me and those manly muscles hungered to be touched by my hands!

Goku starred at me like I came from the nut house, I feel like dancing across the room. Any one will be so jealous of me for having the perfect boyfriend! I'm excited to learn his perfect beautiful name, he won't be able to resist me!

" Ugh...Bulma why are you dancing? I thought that you're going to take a bath!" Goku asked me, if I had the ability to fly I would have done it now. I swayed towards the bath, I gathered all of my beauty essentials and bath salts.

" A bath sounds wonderful..."

~ Suika's P.O.V.~

The remaining day was not so pleasant, my fever just got worse because of my stupidity. The Village elder took care of me and assumed that my body isn't accustomed to the cold weather since I've been gone for sixteen years.

It may be possible yet I highly doubt that, I'm not doing well since the day Satsuma showed me a piece of her memory. The nightmares couldn't make me sleep, the stress is getting through my brain. All of it affected my health, staying here is not healthy anymore.

I sighed deeply when he made me drink one of his ancient medicines, I gulp all of it down my throat and cringed from the bitter taste. He smiled at me, highly amused with the expression I made. He slowly sets my head down the pillow gently, the two of us watched the fire crackling in my fireplace.

" Vllage Elder, I really need to get better. The children needsme." I said to him while watching the fire with tears in my eyes, I can't slack off with my work. There are no guarantees that they'll live longer, I should really hurry and find another way.

" Suika, it's best if you take a rest. Let Strawberrie and the others handle the children." The village elder was about to leave but I took the helm of his kimono and smiled weakly. Satsuma ran through my head, I couldn't stop thinking about her after reading the faded diary, this might be my chance to know her better.

I listened to my grandfather's stories about her, he didn't tell me about her full story. He ends up telling me her healing powers, I know that the Village elder might have knowledge about Satsuma's full story or learn something.

" What is it child?" He asked me with soft eyes, he sat down at the edge of my futon.

" I know that you're busy but...Can you please tell me a story? I know that it sounds childish...I just can't sleep." I lied to him, he raised his eyes brows in question. He felt surprised that a grown woman like me likes to listen to bed time stores.

Speaking of bed time stories, I thought about my son for a moment. He likes listening to me and father's legends and fairy tales. I told him all of the stories that my grandfather used to tell me as a child, The legend of Kappa,

I hope he's doing okay without me, I wonder how long I have to stay here.

" A-Alright...W-what story should I tell you?" He asked me, I beam up a smile that only a mother could love and shifted my body for a comfortable position.

" About Satsuma Of course! I mean, about her life story...Remember what you would teach me while tea time? The usual story!" I said to the elder happily, he starred at me with a hint of confusion. After a minute of two, leaned back and smiled like a father would. The village elder then closed his eyes like he's trying to remember something.

" Are you sure? You know there are a lot of stories or legends that I could tell you" He asked me with a glint of amusement, I just look away from him and tried to reason with the old man.

" Nothing, I'm just wondering...My grandfather used to tell me stories about her before I go to sleep, I really enjoy how I would bond with him but now he's gone. I just missed that feeling...I miss my grandfather." I told half the truth to him, his eyes were shrouded with pity. Finally, he made a comfortable position and fixed my blankets.

* * *

Long ago there was once a newlywed couple looking for a perfect place to live, the husband is a samurai and the wife is a spear-woman? They found a village just behind the high mountains, the people were hospitable and kind. They welcomed the two with smiles and greetings.

The village elder gave them a new home near the forest, the two settled in with happiness beaming in their hearts. Everything was perfect, the years of marriage was fruitful and filled with joy. They don't know what they could wish for, until one day...

" My poor baby!" The wife cried in her husband's arms, their first child died during the birth. The couple were heart broken, they didn't know how to mend the pain. Losing someone is not easy, it takes years to be accustomed to it.

" It's my fault! I'm sorry!" The wide clutched the small box on her lap, her husband caressed her head to comfort, nothing could hush her cries. He gritted his teeth in both sadness and anger, he couldn't do anything but watch his wife suffer.

" It's not your fault...Please, don't cry..." The husband embraced her tight, the world around them crumbled. Their first child will never live to see the light of day or even grow old with them, a terrible fate for the couple. It felt like their luck had ran out.

For days and weeks they tried to endure it, only to have nightmares and illusions about their first born. The wife refused to get over it, she would cry night and day, her husband just stared with sadness in his eyes and vowed that he will make her happy again.

He showered her with his love, she slowly healed little by little. The scars will forever haunt her but she knew that her husband is here to support her. Her lifeless eyes bloomed with color, her pains turned into pleasures.

" I will always love you...I will make you happy..." He would whisper to her every night, she kissed his cheek. She knows what he said is true, he will do anything for her.

The years gone by, the two felt that their marriage was cursed. Not wanting to deal with the missing piece, they prayed to the gods for a healthy child, it was answered. The two of them were ecstatic, they have a beautiful girl who was born during spring.

" She's perfect my husband! A beautiful healthy girl!" The wife beamed with joy, the baby giggled at her parents. She felt all the happiness surround her, the gift they have waited is finally here and they couldn't ask for more.

The couple felt the girl is filled with good luck, after her birth the orange tree on their porch grew instantly with fresh oranges...

Thus, she is named Satsuma...

" Our daughter will be named Satsuma...You gave us joy and hope..." The couple watched as she slept peacefully, they imagined what she would grow into.

Everyone praised the couple for having a healthy child, the little girl had beautiful long hair, pale skin and brown eyes. The village elder gave the family his blessing, the child indeed is filled with luck. All of the crops grew instantly throughout the village.

The years went by, the couple is blessed with another child. The boy's name is Ringo, Satsuma loved her little brother and took care of him when their parents were busy. Life is perfect for the growing family, the young girl is graceful like the wind, beautiful like a goddess and gifted with so many talents.

She can play the Shamisen and Koto, draws perfect traditional Sakura patterns and cooks' bountiful meals. The parents were surprised and proud with their daughter, she truly is a gift from the heavens. People admired the child so much that they showered her with presents, flowers and crops.

After three years the couple gave birth to a baby girl named Momo, unfortunately the wife died. The father couldn't handle the pain but he did his very best to be a better father for the children. Satsuma had to mature in a young age to become a mother figure for her little sister.

The years weren't good to the family, war started in the south. The father volunteered to help fend off the enemies, he died as a hero and brought honor to their family. The three children were left to fend off for themselves and had to go through the lost of their beloved father. Satsuma did her very best for her siblings, she had to play the role as the mother, things were rough from that moment on.

The next thing they knew a disease arrived in the village, killing innocent children and finally Ringo got infected. Satsuma begged for the Village elder to tend him but to her dismay he couldn't do anything, the young girl was forced to go to Yakushi Nyorai's shrine to pray every day for her brother's health.

" Please...If you can hear me...Please heal my brother! I beg of you! Please!" She went down to her knees and pleaded, there were no answers. Her tears were spilled onto the floor, no one can help the poor children.

The weeks went by and no one bothered to help them, Ringo is slowly dying. Satsuma tried everything but nothing can help him, she couldn't do anything but watch him couch violently.

The poor girl grieved for him, Momo had to witness everything in such a young age. The woman became more determined than ever, she offered gifts in the shrine and would pray every morning, everything she can to help her brother.

A godlike figure went down the heavens, he looks at her with pity in his eyes and said...

" What is it you wish child?" The young woman went down on her knees with tears slowly dripping down her face.

" Please Milord...Please heal my brother...I'll do anything for you!" She humbly said to him, he stared at her for a long time. He closed his eyes and smiled to the beautiful woman who is still on her knees.

" What will I get in return?"

" Anything...My life, my soul! Anything, just to make my brother and the other children of this village better!" He nodded to the woman, he disappeared into thin air and suddenly the young woman felt a rush of power through her body.

She couldn't believe what she was feeling, she immediately returned home to her brother and used the power that was given by the deity. He felt better afterwards, Satsuma cried on her brother's shoulder and thanked the heavens for his good health.

The word is spread throughout the place, every child who had the disease was brought to Satsuma's house. She healed all of them one by one, the people praised for her power. The village elder asked forgiveness for his selfishness, the dear Satsuma forgave him and as a reward he gifted her with wealth.

She used it wisely and decided to build a school about medicine, everyone was eager to learn about her abilities and the rumors of the power spreads like fire across the land. People visited Furutsusarada for her astonishing ability, they paid her with money.

Unfortunately, the young woman died at the age of 20, though her knowledge and abilities lived on. Her successors grieved for her death but knew that she wanted to become happy. Weeks passed by and a beautiful peach tree stood near her grave, the fruits had power in them and whoever has a pure heart shall be gifted with Satsuma's healing powers.

The legacy lives on...

* * *

" Now that is the story of Satsuma..." He said with a wide smile, he felt like a proud man after telling the story. I gave him a fake smile in return and watched as he puts more wood on my fireplace, the fire cackled loudly in the room as he poked them with the iron stick.

I felt a bit skeptical, after experiencing the memory and the faded Diary, there were many holes in the story. It's either he misinterpret or he made it up. There is a reason why Satsuma's angry with the people in the village, I need to see through this fabricated story.

I held the diary under the covers, there are a lot of things I wish to learn about her. She may be the key in helping those poor children, she may try to disturb me by giving me nightmares but I will not stop until I find the answers to my questions.

The village elder finished poking the fire, he bids me goodnight and left me here in peace. My weak body slowly sat up and stretched my back to soothe the sore muscles. I took out the notebook and turn back to where I read about the god-like figure.

 _He had green skin, purple clothing and most of all had two antennas._

He must be a Kappa or a Gaki, she didn't mention any fish scales or rotten skin. In the false story the Village elder mentioned that he looks inhuman. Green skin and two antennas, there can be one answer to that. A demon?

No, demons have red skin and has two horns. I can't figure what this deity-man is...

He asked her to go to the shrine once a week, what do they do there? Satsuma said she's willing to do everything to make Momo better again, I imagined the possible things that they could do.

I coughed violently, my body is getting weaker again. I covered my hand to my mouth as another series of violent coughs ran through my throat. I reach for the cup of water and gulped it down, I panted heavily but sadly it came back.

My tears were seeping out tears, I couldn't stop it. My body grew goose bumps once again and clutch the covers tighter around my body, I felt a bit dizzy but shook that away. I need to learn about Satsuma and crack the code that I need.

" Damn it..." I muttered under my breath, I couldn't feel my throat and my voice became raspy after that. I wiped the saliva from the corners of my mouth then drank the remnants from the cup, all I could do is rest until I feel better.

No, I can't even rest. The nightmares will just haunt me again, she will make me drive myself insane until I leave this village for good.

 _You can go home; your son is waiting for you..._

 _Stop putting your life on the line for others, how about Goku?_

 _He's all alone...Without you..._

 _An irresponsible mother..._

 _You don't deserve him..._

" Shut the fuck up..." I cursed the voice in my head, I don't know if it's her, messing with me or I'm starting to become insane. Why can't she tell me herself?! She can just tell me what's her problem with the village.

Maybe I can try figure this out and find more clues about that wretched woman, I might be able to learn about what happened to Momo, I don't have any more time to waste. The children are slowly dying, I have to make solutions for this or die trying. I'm so sorry Goku, you have to wait a bit longer...I've got to save them...

I turn the pages to find any more clues, all I could see were faded unreadable words. I'm starting to get more agitated with solving this little case, I push aside my sickness and determined myself about finding the things I need to know.

 _Faded words_

 _Faded words_

 _Faded words, more faded words._

Something caught my eye...

At the end of the notebook I saw a folded paper, I carefully took it and unfold the old paper very slowly. To my surprise the handwriting wasn't faded like the diary, I set down the notebook and limped closer to the fireplace so I could read it properly. My aching muscles made me cringe in every step I take.

I knelt down and read the words inscribe in the note, it said:

 _Momoko,_

 _I know you won't forgive me but please read this letter. I made a grave mistake and I won't be able to atone for what I have done. But for now I want you to hide this diary, make sure no one finds this or else you will be in danger like I am._

 _Something happened when I ate the fruit, I saw things that I couldn't imagine and told me to leave. I became very more curious about it and delve even further, I found this notebook while arranging the books in the library. I found a hidden room beneath that place. This is not the only one Momoko, there are many others diaries, so far this is the most important one! It answers why that wretched army wants us, they don't even know half the truth._

 _It's okay if you don't read the diary, I understand that you're scared to know everything. I can't bring myself to put this back, they're planning on disposing everything but I know someday that someone will have to stand up and tell the truth._

 _I don't want you to get involved but please, hide this diary and never let anyone have it! You'll be in grave danger like I am right now. She's angry at us, all of us! I feel guilty but I couldn't understand why they had to do it to her._

 _Momoko, please be safe. You won't be able to see me anymore, I have to leave this place for good. I'm starting to become weaker, I'm sorry. Know that I will always love you no matter what. I'm also sorry that I won't be able to be there for my godchild's birth, I'm excited to see him/her born but I won't be by your side._

 _I will always love you..._

 _Whatever you do, don't get involved._

 _Love, Budou_

After reading the note my heart started palpitating fast, I'm not the only one. He also felt what I felt, everything that happened is actually real. I'm not crazy, that poor man. I accidentally dropped the note and gasp as the fire devoured the paper.

Why would he leave this Diary to my mother in the first place? If he didn't want her in danger he should have returned it where it came from or rather burn it. Everything happens for a reason, I think this man witnessed a lot of things more than I did.

Someone threatened to kill him, who was it? I highly doubt it's the village elder, one of the council men or the handmaidens.

I walk over to my closet carefully, I cringe in pain whenever my knees were aching. I slid the door open then knelt down on the ground. I need to hide this thing, I might be threatened as well if anyone found out I have this in my possession.

I forced one of the flat boards to be peeled off the ground, I smiled knowing there's a perfect hiding place for this diary.

That night I couldn't sleep, I kept on thinking about that man who left the village, he must have work here as a guard on assistant before he left Furutsusarada.

" Budou? How come that name sounds familiar?" I asked myself in wonder, There are things that should be left unattended, but this man may be my key.

There are things I really need to know, I don't get care if I get in trouble, the village needs me and they have to cope up with everything that I'm going to do. I hope that they won't hate me for it, after all I'm doing this for them.

What are you hiding Satsuma? What did you show to Budou?

I'm going to figure this out soon enough...

* * *

 **Satsuma- Mandarin Orange**

 **Kappa- River imp**

 **Gaki- Hungry ghosts**

 **Budou- Grapes**

 **Yakushi Nyorai- Japanese god of medicine/healing**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! Happy Halloween, sorry it took me so long to upload this chapter, I've been doing a lot of stuff lately and it wasn't easy to finish. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy! A lot of things are going to happen and it will be ugly...**

* * *

 **Stories are wild animals...**

 **if you let them loose,**

 **who knows what havoc they may wreak.**

 **\- A Monster calls by Patrick Ness**

 **Chapter 6: Seeking the answers**

 **~ Goku's P.O.V.~**

The turtle clung on my back when we got closer to our destination, it's another beautiful day today though Bulma doesn't look happy at all. A huge stranger earlier greeted us with an unfriendly vibe, he wanted to eat my new friend and in the end, I was able to beat him. I remember what my Grandpa and Mommy would tell me.

" Never leave your friends behind if they're in danger, Goku."

" Always give a helping hand to those in need, sweetheart..."

The clouds look bigger than usual, I smell a familiar refreshing breeze. I inhale deeply, longing to feel some more. There were a lot of coconut trees everywhere, the sight of it makes me hungry, I haven't eaten any breakfast yet.

I licked my lips as I imagined the food I can find later, I still miss Grandpa and Mommy's cooking though but anything will do! I heard a different kind of noise below me, I noticed there was some kind of strange colored dust on my feet, it has a golden color and they tickle my ankles. The feeling made me more excited to see where the sea is.

" There it is Goku! We found it!" Bulma shouted with excitement, my eyes widen in awe to see the most beautiful scenery ever.

" No way..." I whisper under my breath, a scene like this looks impossible as if it's from a dream. Mr. Turtle in excitement, he's almost home now.

Grandpa Gohan always told me stories about the sea, he always mentioned that it's bigger than any lakes or rivers. I never knew that I could see it in person, it's bluer than the sky and the water shines like crystals. My eyes brimmed with excitement knowing that this is another story that I could tell to Mommy when she comes back and someday I might bring her here too.

" Look! Look! We're really here! It's huge! And Blue! And beautiful!" I heard Bulma chuckled behind me after hearing what I just said, I got closer to the water and watched as the waves splashed wildly. The spray of seawater hits my face but I didn't mind feeling it dripping down my chin.

" Isn't it beautiful Goku?" Bulma went off her motorcycle and stood beside me, she stretched her arms in the arm as the ocean breeze hits us. The turtle slowly got off my back then crawled smoothly, he sighed in relief when his body felt the sand.

" Yeah, it's so beautiful...I've never dreamed being in a place like this!" I exclaimed happily, a lot of seagulls flew in the sky, it felt like they're welcoming the three of us. I wonder if my mommy has seen the ocean before, she always talked about me about her adventures when she was young but never mentioned about the sea.

My face frowned a bit, I miss everything about my mommy. I miss looking at her red eyes, combing her long hair, hearing her voice and eating her food. Deep inside I always thought that she would come back tomorrow, Grandpa always promised that she'll come home. I heard Mr. Turtle talking to me but it's all a blur to me at the moment.

I slowly brightened up, she might be home right now, waiting for me. But first I need to help Bulma find the Dragon balls and make her wish! Boy, I'm excited to see what it looks like.

" I never would have made it if it wasn't for you!" Mr. Turtle had tears in his eyes, he has been looking for his home for almost a year. It's no easy task for a turtle like him to travel. At last! He's finally a few steps ahead towards home.

" Anytime!"

" Hey, can you wait there for a minute? There is a gift that I want to give you after what you've done for me!" I suddenly felt excited, the only people who gave me gifts were my family. I wonder what kind of gift he will give to us? Maybe it's a dragon ball or FOOD! My mouth watered at the thought of a hearty breakfast, I'm so hungry!

With that Mr. Turtle swam away, Bulma kept on ranting about a stupid shell. I just enjoyed the view, I rolled my pants up then felt the cold sensation of the water. I sighed happily, there were tiny fishes swimming around in a mere distance and crabs walking on the sand.

I walked even further, my eyes wandered around the whole place. There might be some delicious food around here, my throat was a bit dry. Maybe some ocean water might suffice!

" Hey Kid! What are you- Goku, I wouldn't do that if I were you..." Bulma walked towards me while holding up her skirts. I took a sip of the water; my spine tingled at the taste and spit it out. I coughed violently, it wouldn't leave my tongue.

" EWWW! The water's too salty!" I spat out, Bulma laughed loud behind me. I stared at her in wonder but I kept spitting.

" That's because it's sea water silly! All oceans taste like that!" Bulma continued to laugh, I sadly tried to get rid of the taste but no matter how much I tried it still wouldn't leave.

A few moments later Bulma and I decided to stay in the sand, I was trying to make a castle but we stopped when we saw the turtle heading back with an old back on top of his shell. He was wearing sunglasses, an orange button up shirt and he held some kind of cane.

I wonder who it is?

* * *

 **~ A few days later in Suika's P.O.V.~**

It wasn't easy for me for the past few days, my eyes twitched from the lack of sleep and tried to stay focused again. I rubbed my eyes carefully and took notice of my surroundings and groaned in annoyance.

The dream was surreal, I really thought I was back home with my son and father. I shrugged my shoulders sadly then flipped the pages of the useless books. I can't stop looking for the room that Budou was talking about.

I turned this room upside down for a week already, there are no secret diaries around this place or hidden trap rooms. Thankfully the village Elder allowed me to stay here as long as I like, I fooled him about studying the disease even further and finding a cure.

My vision got blurry again, I yawned rather loudly and tried to keep myself awake. My eyes scanned through the words, sentences and dialogues but nothing helped at all. A cold air passed by my nape causing me to jerk away, I stood up carefully and walked over to the balcony.

It's getting really late, the moon in the sky is beautiful as ever. My thoughts swirled about Goku, is he eating right, is he getting enough sleep or has he taken his training seriously? I'm sure he's missing me very much, there is no doubt about it.

" Just give me more time Goku...I'm almost close to the truth..."

As I returned inside I saw a figure standing behind the row of bookshelves. I raise my brows in curiosity, all I know this place is not haunted. Unless it's that wretched woman, Satsuma. I closed the doors behind me and walked closer to the figure, the body is getting visible every step I take. I know too well who it was...

" If you're here to make fun of me then go ahead, do your worst. I'm not going to leave this village no matter what you say...Satsu-baka" I growled at her, she slowly emerged from her hiding place. her eyes glowed red in the darkness and her hallow look gave me the chills. This woman really intimidates me a lot, she approached me slowly with tears slipping down her face.

" Just leave...Now...This is a prison... Please..." She urged me once again, I crossed my arms around my chest and just stood there with a mocking grin.

" You can't make me..." I said to the desperate wretch, she glided towards me within a second. Her hair long raven hair swept behind her as if she's wearing a heavy veil, this made me start having goosebumps. Satsuma looks more like a Harionago, a stunning woman with long hair. She kills anyone with morphing her hair into weapons.

" Leave...I'm asking nicely now...Please...It's for your own good! Your life will be in danger here!" The woman landed her hand on my shoulder, her red eyes were filled with so much concern. What did she mean by that? I wanted to slap it away but I just stood there with a frown. My head started to run thoughts about her, she kept telling me to leave, for what?

What grudge does she have for this village anyway? I thought she's supposed to be the living saint for Kami knows how many years. Her red eyes hold so much darkness, my heart quenched when pity is started to rise in my chest.

" Why? What's the deal? Why do you want me to leave so bad? Why don't you tell me then?!" I asked the distressed woman, her eyes pierced mine. Tears of blood slip down her cheeks in such a grotesque manner, I wanted to flinch away yet somehow it would be rude.

Satsuma started sobbing badly, it feels like I've insulted her. Hers tears won't stop dripping down the floor, to my amazement it didn't leave any stain instead it faded as if it's nothing. The woman touched my cheek softly like my mother would do and leaned closer to my ear.

" Please...You'll be in danger! I'm sorry just leave...Leave. This is a prison...Don't you want to see your son again? You've been gone from Mt. Paozu for too long, I'm sure he longs to see his mommy...Don't you agree, Suika?" A tear escape from my right eye, everything she said is all true. I couldn't handle the pain I've been hiding for so long, it has been gnawing my heart for a while. I long to see my family again, even if it's just for a while.

She caressed my cheek as if she cares of me, I stopped thinking about the village and imagine the smiling face of Goku, this made my lips tug upwards. Just picturing him in my mind gives me so much strength, all I care about is him, my little boy.

" Goku...My son..." I whispered under my breath, I noticed that Satsuma's eyes turned black. Her tears were still slipping her pale cheeks, I feel like she's pities me.

" You miss Goku like how I miss my brother and sister...We are the same Suika...The two of us are the same, they treat us like dirt...we do everything and in return they just bring us down like we're monsters... Give up...And go home..." Satsuma grabbed my hand, she pulled my hand and slowly guided me through the doors. Why do I feel so sorry for this woman? My arms wanted to wrap around to comfort that woman but I realized what she was trying to do.

 _"Suika, don't forget about the village..."_ I gasped at the familiar voice, I sounded like Gohan's, it's been too long and I almost forgot how it sounds like. No, I can't forget him, he played a big role in my life! This loneliness is too much, if I stay here I might also forget what Goku looks like!

 _I might forget what he looks like!_

It rang into my ears like I'm inside a long cavern, I stopped walking and yanked my hand away from the wretched Satsuma.I pushed her away with all might, the woman stumbled across the room with my behemoth like strength. I clenched my fist as I walk towards her, I stood tall and watch as she cried in desperation.

" Stay away from me you witch..." I growled angrily, her eyes widen in surprise. Those red orbs started to glow like crazy, she gave me a death glare then slowly stood from the wooden floor. I took a step back when the room started to become colder and the Ki she's emitting made me paralyzed in fear.

Maybe calling her a witch is such a bad idea, the lights flickered, dark shadows were devouring the whole place and her eyes just stared at mine the whole time.

" Is that what you people see me? A witch?! How...DARE...You...Ungrateful whore...Ingrate...You're all ungrateful...I did everything and in return you throw curses at me...It's not my fault...It's not my fault that they're like this...I'm not a witch! I've never been one! They wanted this and in return they're going to pay!" She scoffed at me angrily, the floor started to shake violently.

I hold on to one of the pillars like my life depended on it, making her angry is such a bad idea. She started wailing, I covered both of my ears and hunched over on the floor. It feels like my brain is starting to explode. All of the bookshelves fall over like a domino, the scrolls and books were scattered on the floor and to my fear the ceiling looks like it's going to collapse.

" I did everything! Especially for you ,Suika! You know nothing! You will soon feel my pain!" What was she talking about? She didn't do anything for me!

 **( Author: Soon my sweet...Soon...Sorry guys, can't help it!)**

I gritted my teeth in pain, her wailing just got louder. My shoulders shook in annoyance when it turned into a screech like a banshee, instead of feeling any pity she's starting to get on my nerves again, well, like always.

I feel my Ki starting to rise as my blood is boiled in anger, I can't really handle hearing annoying screeches like hers. I slowly stood up with my arms supporting on the wooden pillar, if I let her go on with her tantrum, this place is going to tear apart, I can't let that happen.

" SHUT THE FUCK UP SATSUMA AND BURN IN HELL!" I shouted at the angry woman, I watch in curiosity when smoke slowly appeared on her kimono. Suddenly Satsuma stopped and started backing away from me with fear in her eyes, she shook her head as she whimpered in pain. A fire emerged from the ground, to my amazement it didn't even burn anything but her.

Satsuma started screaming in pain, the whole place stop shaking to my relief. Fire appeared around her and ate her clothing, the poor woman struggled. The scene itself was morbid, it caught her hair and flesh. It melted all the layers of her skin, the muscles are visible now. Her blood shot eyes were boring into mine and slowly the fire took all over her body until there's nothing left but her bones.

" Help me..." The woman whispered as her bones started to become ash, I closed my eyes not wanting to watch her agony. It's too much, even though I'm pissed at her I kind of feel bad for Satsuma. What caused this? That's so strange.

Everything has gone quiet, feeling that it's finally over I opened my eyes slowly, I gasped in confusion to see that nothing is there. The furniture is arranged as they were before and nothing seems to be broken. It's if I'm just imagination it all. I panted violently knowing what I saw not normal anymore, a tear slid down my cheek. What the fuck did I just saw?! What's happening to me?

her screams were still fresh in my mind, I noticed that the sun is already up. How is this possible? it was just night time a second ago? Dreaming again?

" What the fuck is going on with me?!"

I punched the wall angrily, my sanity is truly slipping away. I destroyed half of the wall and this might cause me a lot of trouble if the Village elder finds out, I glanced at the door when someone knocked. I sigh in relief and walk over, I opened it to reveal Strawberrie with a distressed look.

" S-Suika are you alright?! I-I thought I heard you screaming and I heard something crash...Just...now..." My dear assistant stuttered nervously but that expression changed when she saw the terrible mess I made. Carefully I retract my wrist from the large hole and smiled nervously, she eyed it carefully then shook her head with a small smile on her lips, knowing that there's nothing to worry about.

" Y-You know that the village elder will not be pleased if he learns you punched a huge hole in his new library...Your in big trouble..." I slowly back away with guilt gnawing in my stomach, Strawberrie entered the room inspecting the mess, I smiled to her innocently but she gave me a scolding look.

I actually feel like a little girl, but that doesn't matter, breaking something is actually fun especially when you're upset. He can have that fixed, after all he's filthy rich!

I am fucking upset right now, this is going to be a major problem, If I don't find the diaries...I'm screwed!

I walk pass by her, the long quiet hallway made me a bit paranoid. Every day and night I would check if she would bother me, even if she was burned I will still won't let my guard down. Satsuma might be lurking in the darkness, waiting to strike me with nightmares again.

My mind imagined about that wretched Satsuma popping out from the ceiling or even emerge from the walls. I shook my head slowly; the sleepiness is getting through me again. I kept glancing at every corner, slowly I felt a wave of pain hit my temples, I'm really tired.

A little morning sleep won't hurt a bit, the moment I was outside my room I remembered what my assistant said and this made me stop my tracks.

The new library, Strawberrie mentioned it a while ago. There must be another one around this huge manor!

" Shit..." I have been searching the wrong room, I couldn't believe I didn't know about that. I went inside my room and slump down my futon, I let out a very loud yawn then made a series of comfortable positions before accepting sleep in my mind.

* * *

After long hours of sleep, I had the best sleep in my entire life, there were no nightmares or other shit plaguing my head. I'm completely at peace, a perfect opport-

" Suika? Are you awake? Suika!"

Sadly someone knocked on my door and calling my name, my body jolted in surprise, I sat up then shouted that person to enter. The door slid open to reveal the village elder with a tray of medicine in his hands, he approached me with a grim expression. He knelt down and passed me the bitter tasting herbs before drinking the Gooey liquid.

I made a face after gulping everything in one swift motion, the taste never left my tongue. I drank a glass of water but it didn't do any good.

" How are you feeling Suika?" The village elder asked while touching my forehead, I lay down on my bed and gave him a weak smile.

" I'm feeling better, thanks to you and strawberrie..." I assured the middle-aged man, he gave me a warm smile but that slowly disappeared, I know too well what we were going to talk about. He doesn't seem pleased with my violent actions.

" Look, I'm sorry if I tore down a hole in your library...I just got out of control...It won't happen again, I promise." He only stared at me for a long time, after a matter of seconds he sighed deeply, releasing all the stress building inside of him.

We talked about how my research was going, mentally I've been trying to figure where the old library is located. I watch as he babbled about the condition of the people in the village with a proud smile, I kept on nodding my head and giving a firm smile to pretend that I'm listening to him.

Something tells me that he doesn't know anything about the diaries, he's such a goody two shoes unlike the council. Still, I have to be careful around anyone here, even the walls have ears. I can't have anyone think of me as a threat, it's best if I don't trust anyone around this place. Too risky, Budou said himself not to speak to anyone about the diary.

My mind kept screaming for sleep yet I tried to keep myself awake, I fake a laugh when he cracks the lamest joke and I would pop my eyes wide if he tells me about facts about life that I already know. There is one thing in my mind, Budou...What happened to him I wonder? Was he able to leave the village? Maybe asking won't hurt a little...

" Village Elder, I was meaning to ask...Um...Do you know a man named...Budou?" His eyes widened when I mentioned his name, I stare at him as sweat slowly appeared on his head and he tried to keep his composure. I pierce my red eyes through his, he seems nervous but I need to know a fact about that familiar man.

" B-Budou? Why do you ask?" The village elder laughed nervously, I just shrugged my shoulders and gave him a blank smile.

" Well...My mother kept on mentioning his name in my youth... She told me...He once worked here...Is it true?"

I lied to him, he scratched his beard and closed his eyes. I sunk my head on my pillow even further, knowing that he doesn't want to talk about him. Pushing him a little further might just do the trick.

" She even once told me that...He's supposed to be my godfather...But he disappeared from our lives before I was born..."

He closes his eyes and sigh deeply, he nodded his head, a solemn expression appeared on his face. When he looks at me again I saw a tear slowly forming in his eyes yet he held it back. He must have been close to him or something, Budou might be an important person in this village.

" Well...You're right...Budou once worked here as my advisor...And yes, Budou and Momoko were very close as if they're siblings, inseparable if you ask me. People think of them as a couple but the humble Budou kept on telling that they're only friends..." A small smile form in his lips, reminiscing every detail. Sleep slowly left my head, I'm too interested to know what happens next.

" When Budou found out that Momoko was pregnant with you, he was rather ecstatic and couldn't wait to see what you'd look like...The village people weren't pleased about your mother having an affair with an outsider, Budou didn't care though. He was very happy for her, Budou is really a true friend...He volunteered to become your godfather, he didn't care that your mother fell in love with an outsider." He said to me while playing the tiny cup in his hands, my lips tug up into a small smile as he explained Budou even further.

The village elder smiled at me when my eyes were filled with joy and warmth, talking about my mother makes me comfortable. All of the stress flushing out of my heart and mind, it's been awhile since we've been having a conversation such as this.

I felt touched with his kind words, I can see and feel all the emotion in his eyes. This Budou-man truly cared for my mother, every description made me want to meet him in person. Too bad, I bet he'd enjoy my little escapades in my youth. He would make a good godfather for me or even a father figure! But Gohan will always be my father no matter what.

" The people loved him Suika, he did a lot of good things for this village...He's like a living saint, a true descendant like Satsuma...This influenced Momoko to become a healer like you are now, I even wanted to make him my successor but he refused the responsibility." He said with a chuckle, I tilted my head to the side with curiosity. A wonderful man like him is worthy to become a leader, why didn't he accept the position?

" Why did he refuse? He seems fit for the job..." He ran his hand through his ivory hair then sighed deeply, he doesn't seem pleased all of the sudden. The village elder eyed me solemnly, I'm afraid this is the part bad things comes in.

" When I made him eat the fruit of Satsuma's peach tree, he started to become... Paranoid...he wasn't himself, kept refusing the offer and duties. Budou became weary, unusual for an enthusiastic person such as him...One day, he told me stories about his visions...He's afraid...I can see the fear in his eyes, he even cried about being an unworthy human. The council even thought of him as ill-minded..." He said to me with wide eyes, I can imagine all the struggles he felt.

The village elder trailed off some unexplainable experiences, the same thing that has been happening to me yet the things he saw was more violent. Budou have been suffering a lot, hasn't he? I felt really bad for him, especially for Momoko, my mother.

" W-What visions...What did he see?" I asked him with a low voice, the village elder closed his eyes. He shook his head, it must have been hard for the village elder to see his advisor acting that way.

" It was terrible, he said he kept seeing a woman...She always appeared to him every night...She appeared to be a young woman and later on he appeared distressed...He said she showed him horrifying scenes that no one else could imagine...Our Poor Budou, he couldn't take the mental torture anymore...A month after that...It drove him into insanity, Budou was found at the village gates...Dead." My eyes widen in horror after knowing the poor man's fate, that wretched woman had to drive him to insanity. The village elder's eyes swell with tears, he wiped them away, I felt sorry for him.

There was complete utter silence, the village elder started crying. Just looking at him makes me want to cry as well, a single tear slipped down my cheek. I know how painful it is to live through nightmares every day. A kind person like Budou doesn't deserve to go through that.

It's unfair of her, why did Satsuma have to go that far? What is the woman's problem? She's hurting innocent people!

 _They're not innocent...Every last one of them are sinners..._

I suddenly froze in horror, her voice echoed in my head. My fingers were shaking in fear knowing that she's still lurking around this place, how is that even possible? I just saw her spirit burn, she survived all of that? I shuddered knowing that she's not very happy to what I did...

" Budou killed himself...The council thought that the visions were too much for him, it drove him to commit suicide, but Momoko...She didn't believe what they said, the poor woman had such a heavy heart...She told them ' He didn't do it, someone murdered him...Budou won't do that to himself. He knows better than to kill himself!' The council didn't listen to her...I tried to help her calm down, she's pregnant with you. The stress would harm her if she kept on stressing herself after Budou's death." I returned my attention to the village elder, he wiped all of the tears from his cheeks. I look away from him, after knowing what happened, the pressure got to my head and it gave me another bad head ache.

" From that moment on, the people started treating Momoko badly...Kept on shouting curses at her...My poor girl, I'm sorry...I always supported your family, haven't I? I cared for your family...You were kind like your Mother and Budou...Now they're both gone...I'm sorry Suika, I truly am.." The village elder held my hand softly.

My poor mother had to live through such a heavy burden, tears slowly poured down my pale cheeks. Who is she to deserve such an unfair treatment? She lived as a righteous woman yet village people had to torment her with vulgar words, she lost her best friend, they call her bad names and had to die because of me...

I'm not...I should never be born...

I felt the Village's elders hand on top of mine, it's too much for me. He wiped all of the tears way with his handkerchief, I slowly turn on my side and felt a wave of sleep overwhelming me again.

" You should get some rest... I-I'll be in the healing house..." After I heard the door close, tears stream down my face like a waterfall. It stained my pillow and sheets, remembering it all makes me want to disappear to a dark hole and never again return.

" Mother...I miss you... I-I'm sorry..." I sobbed, my eyes dropped like a shut door. I wanted to rest, my exhaustion is getting a hold of me again. Hopefully I will sleep peacefully, now that Satsuma's gone. But is she really gone for good?

 _Suika...Oh Suika...So this is how you want to play? If you don't leave this place, I'll drive you out myself... Until you break..._

That was the last thing I heard before I fell asleep, it gave me goosebumps knowing that Satsuma's spirit is very much alive. I thought about the usual happy memories to make me calm down, but nothing could help me after all. There is only one thing that I could do...

Fight back...

" Break me if you want Satsuma...But that doesn't mean I'll stop helping these people...Do your worst..." I whispered one last time and fell asleep, I yawned loudly and curl my body with my fingers gripping the sheets like a baby. I gave a mocking smirk to piss her off, no one can break the Red-eyed Demon...

* * *

 _Someone kept on bouncing on my bed, I shifted to my side and tried to be comfortable again. This time tiny hands were grabbing my hair, I slowly push the person who's been doing the commotion. I heard a very loud ' thud' and felt satisfied._

 _" Mommy! Wake up! Wake up Mommy!" I smiled at the familiar voice, I slowly opened my eyes to see a pair huge coal-black eyes piercing mine. I giggled loudly as I wrapped both of my arms around my son. His head rested on my chest, he listened to my fast heartbeat._

 _A warm light fills my body, I felt the sure of happiness slowly course to my stomach, heart and towards my head._

 _" What took you so long Mommy? We're supposed to be training! You promised that you'd teach me Lion's strike!" He pouted sadly, I ran my fingers through his spiky hair and poking his tiny little nose then making booping noises. Goku stands up from the bed and pulled my arm, once I was on my feet my son and I went to the greeted to be greeted by Father._

 _" Ah! Suika you're awake! I was about to wake you but Goku insisted that he'll do it!" Gohan had a warm smile on his face, it always gives me a calm feeling. The three of us ate breakfast with smiling faces, something felt missing though._

 _My smiling face turned into a frown, all I know that I had a mission to finish and somehow, I felt contented to be with them. It all feels wrong, Goku kept eating his food while Gohan was talking to me but there were no sounds coming out from his mouth._

 _" Mommy? You promised that you'd teach me! Come one! Let's go!" Goku pulled me off my seat, the two of us were about to leave the house but I stopped him from doing so. I turned to me and gave me an innocent curious look that only a mother could love._

 _" Mommy! Let's go!" He urged me, I slowly backed away from her. From what I know I'm supposed to be at Furutsusarada helping the children to get better, I know how much I want to go home but it isn't right!_

 _I closed my eyes and thought about being awake, I clenched both of my fists and started biting my lower lip. This was only a dream, a trap, an illusion that I should be avoiding. Satsuma is luring me into my desires, I need to perform my task at hand!_

 _Slowly I thought about waking up, I felt a hand touching my face. I slowly opened my eyes and the wretched woman, yet she looked different this time. She looks much younger and pretty, the young lady wore a peach colored kimono and was holding an orange fruit in her small hands._

 _I push myself away from her, this might be another trap. I need to get away from her as much as possible, I scrambled away from her only to be yanked forward. She looks troubled than usual, some how it feels like she's trying to be gentle with me._

 _" Get out of my head!" I can't trust her, this might be another form of her torturous nightmares. It will do no good if I stay here any longer._

 _" Wait please! You don't understand! I don't have much time, I need to tell you something before she takes over again!" She grabs my hands tightly, assuring that everything will be alright. My body got tensed when she placed a hand on my cheek once more._

 _" W-What? What's going on?" I asked the young lady, she gulped deeply with so much concern in her innocent eyes._

 _" You must not leave the village! Whatever the other me shows you please ignore her! Everyone needs your help! Find the Library, from there you will find the answers that you seek! I can show you the answers but I don't have much time left..."_

 _"No matter what happens, don't give up! It was my fault...I'm sorry! I didn't mean to end it like this...Please wake up! You need to hurry! She's going to kill the chi-" Satsuma yelped in pain, I was about to help her but she pushed me away._

 _Her shoulders shook violently, tears were swelling in her eyes. I noticed that the raven colored was being replaced with red eyes, I back away slowly then watch as she screamed painfully._

 _" Leave me! S-She's back! Please...STAY AWAY!" Satsuma panted in pain, I slowly back away and made a fighting stance._

 _The poor girl knelt down on the ground with her back hunched over, she was thrashing violently and to my surprise her skin was peeling off. Blood slowly slipped out of her eyes and I watched in horror as Satsuma's eyes turned red._

 _I wanted to help the girl but she kept on telling me to stay away, my eyes widened when she transformed into the other Satsuma that I knew. Bloody tears were dripping down her chin, I'm already fucked!_

 _She's finally back! I thought that she's gone!_

 _" You thought that you can get rid of me? You're wrong! You're terribly wrong...I will always be alive... If you don't leave...I'll just have to kill you myself!" Satsuma said with her voice dripping with hate, I gave a fighting stance then let my Ki flow throughout my body._

 _" CRESCENT STRI-" I was about to kick her with my attack but her hand swiftly took my ankle, she gripped it tightly and I struggled to get away from her._

 _" You will never touch me... Feel my wrath!" She grinned maniacally, I heard a sickening crack that made me scream in pain. She was able to snap my ankle in half, blood was sprayed all over the place._

 _" Fuck off Satsuma!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, I went to the opposite direction but sadly it was block off by some of the evil tendrils. There is only one thing to do!_

 _I slowly step back; my blood is boiling like crazy. I let all of my rage wrap around my mind, my Ki slowly building around me. My long hair dancing wildly when wind appeared out of nowhere, I lifted my fists and grinned ear to ear even with the pain._

 _" Lion's Strike!" I punched the swarming tendrils out of the way, all of them were scattered all over like bunch of snakes. I limp my way over to the light, I look behind me and saw dark tendrils gathering again and started gaining at me, I bit my lower lip then shook my head._

 _Thanks to Father's training I was fast enough to outrun the creature even if it's only one leg, I chuckled in amusement, I feel like a crazy woman. It seems that this dream is not much of a challenge after all, when I glance back to my direction I gasped in horror to see a whole bunch of them crawling all over the place. I wanted to gross out but it's not the time to vomit around even if I'm scared of creepy crawlies._

 _I reached for the warm light, everything turned bright. I close my eyes and let the calming feeling surround my whole body, all I know is that I'm safe...For now..._

* * *

I panted heavily, sweat dripped my head as I sat up from my bed. I immediately checked my ankle and it turns out to be alright, there was no blood or any broken bones, I sighed in relief. A lot of things ran through my head, that other Satsuma was desperate about helping the people, she transformed into a malicious wretched Satsu-baka too. Could it be...

" She told me to help them...No matter what happens...I should hurry!" I whispered quietly, I stood up carefully then headed towards the window. It's already mid-afternoon, I must have slept too long. I ran my head through my face, it was another nightmare that will haunt me. The pain felt real as if I wasn't dreaming, Satsuma is capable of hurting me...

I went out of my room, there was no one around the hallway. The feeling made me a bit cautious, she might be here and spring out to attack me. My feet made soft padding sounds, it echoed through the air giving me goosebumps.

I reached the Pantry room, there was one handmaiden occupying the place. I smiled at her when she bowed respectfully.

" Is there anything I can do for you?" The young woman asked politely, the two of us gasp when my stomach grumbled loudly like an angry animal. She giggled at my flustered expression, the handmaiden guided me to one of the seats.

" I'll prepare some snacks...Is there anything you want in particular?"

" Well...Can you give me lots and lots of Food? I'm so hungry and I haven't eaten anything since breakfast! Will that be alright with you?" I asked the young woman, she nodded happily and went over to the counter to prepare something for me. After that She immediately prepared some tea, the aroma of the Matcha made my head clear off my nightmares.

She placed a plate filled with Onigiri Sandwiches, Rice cakes and Potato salad. After a few minutes I gobbled all of the food down my throat and slurped the tea. I wiped my mouth with my sleeve, happy thoughts running on my head.

" Sorry about that...I gobble up everything when I'm hungry! I hope you weren't disgusted with my unladylike behavior..." I look away from her, she only giggled causing me to smile at her.

" It's alright! There's no harm done, I know how hungry you are Lady Suika!" She wasn't like the others, they always shudder whenever they gaze at my red eyes and they would stay away from me. She poured more tea on my cup, I gladly finished every last drop and burped.

The two of us made a conversation, turns out she applied last week. Being away from her family was kind of hard for her yet they're proud at her accomplishment. Working as a handmaiden for the Village elder is no easy task, you need to go through extensive training.

" By the way...Do you know where the old Library is located?" I asked her, she closed her eyes and tried to guess where it was located. The girl shook her head and sadly slump her shoulders.

" I don't know Lady Suika...I still don't memorize the Manor, it's too big. I hope you forgive me." Instead of ranting I just silently thanked the girl, it will be no good if I start arguing to a kind person such as her.

After requesting another wave of food, I went straight to the main hall with an angry vein on my right temple. This place is huge, it has more than 300 rooms! Looking for the old library will take forever, who knows where it's located.

Strawberrie and the village elder are too busy tending the children at the Healing house, I can't trust some of the staff or council men here. After all they're too afraid to talk or even make eye contact with me, it's not a great idea to ask them...

I wrap my arms around my chest, there is no other choice but to examine the rooms, one by one. If there was a map I would gladly take a good look at it! But Nooooo, it's going to make me awhile to get to the Old Library...

" If there really is Kami in this earth, I wish he would at least help me get through this and give me divine guidance..." I muttered under my breath, I walked at the east side of the manor. Too bad this will take long, I'm not really a patient person...

I was about to check out this room but something startled me, the area became colder than usual. I slowly turned to see the snow falling gracefully from the sky through a glass window, they were all closed. I clutched my Kimono jacket tighter around my body.

I slowly shake my head with a light chuckle, it must be one of my imaginations again. There is no way it's HER, being too paranoid is going to ruin my mentality. I tried to slide the door open but it was locked.

 _Suika...Over here... Over here..._

A deep unfamiliar voice echoed in the hallway, I glanced to my left and right to see if there was anyone around messing with me. I shook it off, not wanting to pursue it but it echoed again. It was louder this time. The candle lights were blown off by the cold wind, making the whole place dimmer. My skin produced sweat when it started calling out to me again, I decided to go follow it anyways.

The moment I went further towards the hallway everything was becoming colder, the voice got louder and it went dark.

I ended up in front of a large brown door, I carefully tried to push it open yet it was jarred close. I applied more forced until I able to create huge crack on the door.

" Oops... don't know my own strength...The village Elder is definitely going to kill me this time..."

This place needs cleaning, there was dust and cobwebs everywhere. The bookshelves were nothing but empty and something doesn't smell right, I didn't want to imagine what it was and walked at the center of the room.

I sneezed when a speck of dust entered my nose, this place looks eerily quiet except the loud creaking sounds of the floor. This place is dangerous, I bet it's going to collapse anytime soon, no wonder why the Village elder had to make a new library.

" Hmmm...I wonder where the secret room is located...Budou said in the letter it's under here..." I eyed the tatami mat which gave me an idea. I lifted the dirty mat and threw it at the side without any care, a large cloud of dust puffed out after it lands on the floor. I covered my whole face to avoid it.

Once it was all over I slowly set my arms at each side of my waist with a smirk on my lips, there was a cellar door hidden in this room.

" See Satsuma? You're going down..." I said to myself with a maniacal grin, I wonder what kind of expression she's having right now. I bet she's probably pissed at me, she better pulls out some popcorn because things are getting better!

The answers are here, and when I crack the code I'll be able to save the children! But that's not the best part, I'll be able to go home and see my Goku!

I lifted the door carefully, to my surprise it wasn't that dirty. Maybe someone has been going in and out of here, I glanced to every direction to see if there were any person watching me. I descended down the stairs with a grin on my face.

" HOLY MOTHERFUCKER!" I almost jumped when candles were lit by themselves, the cellar door behind me was closed tightly. I tried to push it open but it was like someone locked it from the other side, I groaned angrily and started banging with my fist loudly.

" Ah great, someone locked it! Just my luck..." I slowly continued to go down the stairs to find a spacious room. My mouth was agape with awe to see how clean it was, no speck of dust at all! There was samurai armor lined up against the wall and old scrolls displayed on a class case.

This must be an old museum, old daggers and katanas were laid on top of the counters, eye catching paintings were hung on the wall and beautiful multi colored kimonos lay on a huge table. What surprised me was the peach colored Kimono, like the one that the younger Satsuma wore in my vision.

Something caught my eye, there was a huge Wicker basket beside the Kimono. I push off the Lid, my eyes widened when I saw worn out notebooks inside. I took one of them with care, there was no label on the covers.

" This is it... It's similar to the other diary..." I flip the notebook open, there were a lot of faded letters yet they were all readable. I trace my fingers and tried to spell out the words. It said:

Dear Diary,

 _Day 18 of my training_

 _It was a miracle, day by day I would go to the meeting place to train with him. I never knew that it would be possible! He told me if I practice meditating I will be able to perfectly control my Ki, that way I might be able to help Momo!_

 _But he kept on telling me that I'm doing it wrong, my mind should be empty, thinking about nothing in order to be able to channel my Ki throughout my body properly._

 _This might be a dream but it isn't, I need to concentrate some more. I don't have any more time; my sister's health is at stake and I need to do it fast!_

 _Oh Diary,I know I always telling you this, I wonder what this power holds. But it doesn't matter, once this is all over I won't use it for good. This is only a one-time thing, no more-_

The rest of the pages were completely faded to my dismay, I set this notebook aside to get another one. It was no use; these papers are way older than me. Satsuma really had a rough time with training yet I want to know who was that creature she kept on mentioning?

He might be a mythological creature that roams around the earth, maybe a yokai or a deity. Who knows? I need to learn about the right answers and why the legend seems to be inaccurate, there were a lot of versions about Satsuma...

I flipped the notebook open, there were doodles everywhere. One was a peach tree, next was a weird looking fruit and the last was a weird looking creature with two antennas on his head. My eyes didn't leave that drawing until I heard footsteps right above me, this made me nervous.

" Someone's here..." I whispered to myself, I examined the chest to see that there were 10 more notebooks. I really need to get out of this place, I took off my kimono jacket then turned it into a makeshift bag and stuffed all of the notebooks there.

" Where should I go? The cellar door is jammed shut..." I whispered to myself, I searched the room to see if there was another way out of this place. My heart started jumping when I heard more footsteps, a group of people are here. Shit.

I walked at the end of the room, there are no exits around here? I stuck myself close to the wall like a ninja, something caught my eye. There was a small door near the glass case filled with Knives and katanas, maybe this is just a store room. Who cares?!

" I need to fucking hide..." The footsteps stopped, I heard a click on the cellar door. I mentally cursed myself for being an unlucky woman, I yanked the small door open and this caused me to fall on my butt.

Once it was open wide I started crawling inside, I closed the door behind me and sighed in relief. To my surprise the room was not small, it was actually a long hallway. This is some kind of exit? Maybe this is not so bad! I followed the long hallway, it was getting darker and colder like there was windows surrounding this place.

 _Follow the hallway...Go straight...You'll see a ladder..._

There was that voice again! Guiding me once more, I wanted to thanked him but somehow, I might think myself as a lunatic. I took the voice's advice and went straight until I saw an actual metal ladder, I gasped and got shock how cold it was when I touched it.

I brace myself for the piercing cold, I closed my eyes when my skin went in contact with the metal ladder. I carefully got up until I pushed the wooden door open, this caused me gasp out in happiness knowing that I'm out of that place.

" Holy shit! C-Cold! W-Where the- No way...T-This is the garden shed!" I sat down on the wooden floor pushing the door closed, I might go down there ever again. The gardening tools were arranged neatly in the shelves, there was nothing new about it.

For a second I thought I'm a complete goner, why were there people there anyways? Who were they and what were they doing in the old library?

I should get back in my room first, I stood up carefully and went out of the garden shed. The first thing I saw was the peach tree, I glared at it with hate and immediately ran over inside the manor. It's chilly out there, Winter may be beautiful but it's going to kill you if you don't dress properly!

I snuck inside my room, I was glad that no one even saw me. I threw the pile of note books in my bed and sat down with a happy smile on my face. I'm almost close to the truth, here I go everyone!

I took the previous notebook and read the faded writings with my pointer grazed carefully, it said here:

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Day 27 of my training,_

 _I'm doing the best I can, the man said that I'm starting to get a hang of it! I'm so glad! Today I healed a wounded bird, it was a gruesome sight. Not for the faint of heart, the bird had two punctures on it's chest and lower body. He told me that a wild animal almost ate him and now he's forcing me to channel my Ki to keep the bird from dying._

 _I thought that it was going to die, he kept on encouraging me to save it. Tears were streaming down my face when it struggled breathing, this reminded me of my little sister. If I don't something quick it will die, like she will. This motivation made me to heal it!_

 _I'm too drained, dear Diary. He kept on insisting that I meditate to boost out my Ki, but I think that a good night's-_

Again, the rest of the writings were faded. I scratched my head in annoyance, this was the only part that was still readable among the other pages. I threw it over my head without any care and took another notebook.

 _Dear diary,_

 _My brother died today, there wasn't anything that I could do. I did everything I could to keep him from dying but he gave in, it hurts so much yet he had a peaceful smile on his face. The worse part here is that my little sister had to witness it all I such a young age._

 _She sat there staring at nothing, like a doll. She refused to talk or even eat anything. I don't know what to do, this was far more worse when our Mother left us. Why do we have to deserve this? We've been doing good!_

 _If there was a K-mi he would n-v-r -et us f-el this-_

Damn it, I flipped the other page to see another diary entry. This made my heart quench when I read the first line, It said:

D-ear d-iar-,

There wasn't much that I could do to stop the pain, I already wanted to die. Last night I dreamt about jumping off a cliff, without a second I was already dead. But what I can think of right now is my younger sister's future.

She'll die without me, it will break my heart if anything happens to my little sister. Momo means the world to me, I can't let anything happen to her, she's all that I have left!

Tomorrow will be my brother's burial, the village elder's son was kind enough to help us. A normal burial cost a fortune, we weren't rich and we just try to survive everyday with what we have. He will forever be in our debt...

That will be all for now, I guess it's time to pray for my brother's soul for his safe travels to the underworld...

I felt bad for calling Satsuma a wretched-woman, losing her brother and saving her sick sister must have caused her a lot of pain. A tear escapes my eye as I imagined the first dream that I had about her, the way she asks for help from their Village elder and how she humiliated herself in front of him.

I would have done the same for Goku, my son and father are the sons that I have. I've lost everything the moment I left the village only to gain a new one, the scars and wounds are healing whenever I look upon my baby boy's face. He is my light...

I will do everything to see my son again, that's why I need to find the answers.

I skip some of the pages to find anything new, Momo got sick after a few weeks and this caused Satsuma to lose her mind. She didn't know what to do, she worked as a handmaiden to pay her debts to the Village elder and would go to the shrine every day and night.

After reading this notebook, I took another one. The first page was blank, the others were a complete wreck. At last I saw a page decent enough to read, and it said:

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Momo and I had to move in with the Village elder tomorrow, after the witnessing the miracle I made he gave me a deal. Somehow, I have a gut feeling that this will not turn out well, y younger sister encouraged me to help the other children like how I saved her._

 _Oh Dear diary, What should I do? I know that helping people is the right thing to do but I promised to myself that I will pursue my power even further._

 _There are a lot of children that I need to heal by tomorrow, with that I will be able to pay my debts to him. The only thing that matters now is my younger sister's future, nothing else matters..._

~ Next page ~

 _Dear diary,_

 _I was a tiring day, I only healed 8 children and I'm totally drained. Like what he told me, I just need to meditate and rest to regain my strength._

 _People also watched me today, all of them were in awe as a rush of power flowed through me. They kept on calling me a 'goddess', ' deity' and a ' savior'. I don't deserve such praises, I was just merely doing what I need to do, that's all._

 _I can't hide this power forever, in time Momo has to know how I got it and for sure everything will go back to normal. We receive special treatment during our stay here, my little sister enjoyed all of the attention. Too much was handed to us, I don't know what will happen next..._

 _I need rest, I'll write to you tomorrow Diary. Good night..._

I skipped the pages to see if there are anything interesting, too bad I didn't get to know much about her training. The other logs were pretty much the same though Satsuma was rather uncomfortable living inside the manor, this made me wonder why she was acting like this.

" That's weird...Shouldn't she be grateful? Momo has a good life from then on and she can have what she wants with every beck and call." I said to myself as I stare at nothing, further read about the other logs until I took another notebook.

This made me more interested since it doesn't look old, the color of the cover was peach pink, it had sakura patterns embedded on the edges, it was beautiful unlike the others. I flip it open to see a name written on the first page.

This notebook belongs to Budou...

The letters were sloppily written as if he's either afraid or in a hurry, there were splatters of ink all over it and it was also crumpled. It said:

 _I finally found the answers why this is all happening to me, everything we know about the peach tree was a lie, it will not give you power but it will show you a warning and the truth. A young woman appeared to me last night, she claimed that her name is Satsuma. I was afraid of her but calm me down, the young girl didn't torment me unlike the other one. She even told me she'll show me what happened in her past. She was screaming for my help..._

The villagers were small minded about our history, it was all made up and deceived us. I saw her in my dream...

 _The first thing that I saw was Momo was ill with the disease, Satsuma was begging their village elder to help her but there was nothing that he could do._

 _The second one was her training with a strange looking creature, he told her his name but offered to help her by using Ki. She trained under him for weeks, this caused Satsuma to have her power, just like in the legends._

 _The third part is where she helped the children recover, the village elder invited outsiders to be healed by Satsuma. It was horrifying, he forced her to work in order to gain money. He was blinded by power, Momo couldn't do anything but watch her older sister tire herself out. The village people worshipped her as if she's some kind of goddess, she masks herself with a smile but deep down she was screaming for help._

 _The fourth was rather saddening, Satsuma couldn't take it anymore. She prayed to the gods to help her overcome this, nothing helped her. One particular person was willing to help her, the elder's son wanted to save Satsuma from his corrupted power. The three of them were making a plan to escape..._

 _The fifth one made my heart clench, the three of them were almost free, they were already far away from the village but the guards were able to outrun them with their horses. The three of them struggled, Satsuma suddenly had a burst of power inside her, causing one of the guard to become ill. Blood came out of his eyes, nose and mouth._

 _The guards suspected that it was her doing, they were able to capture them and deliver the three back inside Furutsusarada._

 _The sixth scene, they had Suika locked up in a cell. The Village elder packed a deal with the young woman, he was forcing her to carry out the duty but Satsuma refused to do it. They neglected her for days, starving her. She didn't know what to do..._

 _A week later her younger sister was able to break inside the cell, the two of them were about to escape but one of the handmaidens caught them. The two sisters were surrounded by guards, the village elder was also there._

 _I witnessed something horrifying at that moment. They tied them with ropes, Momo was struggling violently to escape but one of the guards backhanded her. Satsuma's blood boiled with anger, her sister is far more precious to her._

 _The guards were frightened at the sight of Satsuma, her eyes turned red and her hair flowed through the wind. She didn't know the extent of her power, blood gushed out guards' eyes, they screamed in horror as one of their colleague's head exploded. A fountain of blood staining her dress, her hair and face._

 _" Monster! Witch! Demon!" They shouted at Satsuma, she was startled at the scene before her._

 _" I n-never knew t-that I was c-capable of doing this! Pl-please, I'm not a-a witch! H-have mercy please!" The Village elder pulled her violently, Momo watched as she was taken away somewhere._

 _Meanwhile the guards dug a hole in the garden, they threw her down. Satsuma cried, all of them gaze at the woman with so much hate in their eyes._

 _They buried her alive..._

 _Holy Shit..._

 _I covered my mouth with my palm, I didn't know that I was already crying. It stained the papers and smudge the ink, this was too much for me to handle. My heart was stung with so much agony, they killed her. Her little sister had to watch it all, a sickening scene for a young girl to witness._

 _I wiped all of my tears with my sleeve then flipped the notebook to another page._

 _A days later, a huge peach tree grew from her grave, everyone was at awe to see such a beautiful tree. The village elder came out with an idea, knowing that satsuma was gone he created lies about her death, the village people believed him and they worship the young woman like a god._

 _There was a reason why there was a tree on her grave, when they buried her half way, the young woman remembered that she had a peach seed on her pocket. During her time in the cell the handmaidens would give her food, there was a peach on her last meal._

 _Knowing that she was going to die she drew her last bit of strength and channeled her Ki to the peach seed, this was her thoughts:_

 _' Someday they will see my pain, all of them will witness the cruelty of the village elder and I will all show them the truth...Once they know it...I will make them leave the village, this village is a prison...' She closed her eyes one last time, the dirt suffocating her. I never knew what happened to Momo, she was either taken away somewhere outside the village and she was never seen again..._

 _Satsuma was indeed a kind girl, she wanted to warn the village people, she hated the Village elder...She was torn apart with the two feelings, causing her turn into a vengeful spirit who will haunt anyone who eats her fruits. Other Satsuma is pleading for help, she wants to be free from this hell hole._

 _I want to help her, I tried to persuade her to leave everyone alone and move on. Something is still bounding her in this place, I want to free her but I don't have much time...I already know what I'm knowing..._

 _I'm doomed, they know that I read her diaries. All of it, they're afraid that I will spread the truth to the village people. They will kill me for sure, I need leave this place. This prison..._

That was all there is, I closed the notebook carefully and lay it down with the others. My eyes gazed upon the falling snow outside, my eyes stung with pain after shedding a few tears. Slowly I stood up from my bed and went out of my room.

A familiar presence was behind me, I knew that it was her. The empty hallways didn't make me paranoid anymore, instead a felt guilty for being such an asshole. Once I was at the garden, I mademy way towards the huge peach tree.

My hand caressed the wood, the texture made me calm my nerves. I sat on the roots then leaned my head back on the stump. For years we've been worshipping Sastuma as a goddess, the story was told to the children as legends.

Turns out, we've been living in a lie. They used her name, her power and dignity to make a profit out of the poor young woman. People respected her for what she was yet deep down she despised herself for doing it.

" I'm sorry...I never knew... The answers...That I have been chasing was the truth...And I don't know what to believe in anymore..." I said to the tree, I felt a warm wind blew right pass me and there was an invisible hand touching my pale cheek.

I clung to her touch and closed my eyes...

I want to be with my Goku...

 _Please...You need to help the child...Suika, save them all! Please!_


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone, forgive me for having another late update. My Best friend passed away, I didn't expect that this would happen. This caused me to stop writing for awhile but don't worry I won't give up on this story. She always encourage me to write this fanfc, it's hard for me to cope up for the past few days.** **Guys, I want you to cherish your friends. They'll support you along the way! Keep them close, embrace them and always believe in each other no matter what happens. If you ever have problems just talk to them, they'll listen and give you advice. That's what friends are for, they got your back.** **Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **This chapter is dedicated to her...**

* * *

 **Give unto me your troubles**

 **I'll endure your suffering**

 **Place onto me your burden**

 **I'll drink your deadly poison**

 **-Give unto me by Evanescence**

 **Chapter 8: Memories**

Even if I was outside the snowy garden, I didn't feel any cold biting my skin. Instead I smiled at the graceful snow falling down from the sky, it's actually a beautiful sight to watch. the wonders of nature never cease to amaze all of us.

I lifted my hand in the air, a single snowflake landed on my palm. I retracted my hand then eyed the frosted crystal, if nature was kind she would turn this into a beautiful necklace. The heat of my skin melted the snowflake, I closed my eyes and sighed deeply.

It's been an hour since I've been here, the peach tree kept me company and somehow there were no distractions or illusions. A peaceful moment made me happy, even if it's just for a while.

" Satsuma...What should I do? Y-You're the only one who can help them...Not me..." I whispered under my breath, as expected there were no answers. My red eyes stared at nothing, I don't what matters anymore.

All I wanted was to go home but the children at the healing house prevented me from doing so, innocent children. Somehow, I always wonder if the Village elder knew about the truth, he seems to be so care free and kind unlike the council members.

He might be brainwashed, I slowly stood up when my stomach grumbled loudly. I need another snack, I was about to enter the manor when I suddenly heard someone calling my name.

" Suika! Suika! Come quick!" Strawberrie ran towards me with a horrified expression, this made me alarmed. I grabbed her shoulder when she started heaving heavily, there were tears in her eyes and her cheeks were burning red.

" W-What's wrong? tell me!" I asked her, shaking her shoulder as a stream of tears drops down her chin.

" I-It's Apricotte! She's not feeling well!" She sobs out, my eyes widened in horror. I pulled her hand and ran for it.

The two of us immediately arrived at the healing house, I slam the doors open and startled a lot of people. All of them eyed me like I was some kind of stranger, they backed away when I went closer to the child's bed.

I heard whispers, It didn't matter to e though. Once I was at apricotte's bedside I took her hand then placed my palm on her cheek. She opens her eyes and smiled when she recognized me.

" Miss Suika...Y-You're here..." Blood slowly ran down her nose and mouth, I took a piece of cloth then wiped them away. She was burning hot like a toaster, I glanced at the others. They gulped in fear when I eyed them one by one.

" What happened?! Hey, answer me!" They all refused to talk to me, the village elder came out from the other room. He sighed in relief when he saw me.

" Suika, you're just in time! Thank Kami, Apricotte got a seizure moments ago. It's gone now, she also started coughing out a lot of blood and her nose bleeds are starting to get worse." I took the bowl from him and lay a cold damp cloth on top of the child's forehead.

The little girl closed her eyes with a smile, her breathing became normal than ever. She slept peacefully while holding my hand, a single tear fell from my face. My eyes then scanned at the children one by one.

Innocent Children...

Why did it have to be innocent Children? It should have been bad people, damn it Satsuma. You got too far! What are you trying to achieve?! Damn it!

" Listen, we will find a way! Suika is here to help us, please calm down everyone!" the village elder assured to the crowd, they were throwing him questions about the children's fate and future. The child's face turned pale, I bit my inner cheek and tried to think of anything.

The other Satsuma kept on telling me that I can help the children, but how? Everything about the Reiki healing was a lie, there is nothing I can do to help them. It's beyond my skill, if anyone could do it, it's Satsuma. Not me.

Everything is a blur; all of the children might die if this goes too long. I couldn't hear the people behind me, the Village elder was trying to calm them down. Thoughts of the curse are clouding my mind, there might be a way to reverse it.

Satsuma is the key, no...The bad Satsuma might be the key...

" It's all because of her! That red-eyed demon cursed the children...Village elder, she-" I cut the person off, I threw a piece of candle at him. I slowly stood up, untangling Apricotte's hand from mine. My eyes glared daggers at the man, things won't go easy if they start this shit again.

I walked over to him and stood tall, the Village elder held my shoulders but I yank him away. He cowered in fear when I glower at him with a sadistic expression.

" Listen to me Asshole, I'm doing my best to help your children. You better be careful on your words and shut your fucking mouth." I jab my finger on his chest, he stumbled back in fear when my skin made contact with him.

" D-demon! W-Witch! Don't t-touch me! Y-You're going to curse me too!" He blurted out in fear, the other people went behind him. All of them huddled, their eyes held so much fear and hate in them.

It hurts so much, treating me like shit. I do everything and I don't even get a single thanks. I shook my head with a fake laugh, the village elder walked beside me. He knew that I was going to burst out in flames, his hand landed on my shoulder to give a nonverbal warning.

" Village elder...It-it's best if you...If you let that woman leave... Can't you even see? We have no hope anymore, not even the witch can help us...Please...Her foul-moued words pr-proves that sh-she's a demon..." The elder woman said, my hands were shaking uncontrollably. The moment she called me a witch made me reach my peak.

The village elder knew that all of them were done for, my blood was boiling like magma, wrath swallowing my heart. My fists were uncontrollably shaking, I did my very best to calm myself but the accusations were making me lose control.

Everyone knows that I can't control my temper, the moment I start being angry, hells break loose. Gohan couldn't even calm me down, not even my own son can stop me. My red eyes were burning with hate, my cheeks were getting redder and my muscles are starting to tense.

" Now you listen to me lady, I came all across from Mt. Paozu to help you guys and all you do is tormenting me with stupid ACCUSATIONS! I've been working my ASS of ever since I ARRIVED here, don't tell me it's my fault because I wasn't here when the disease started you old brainless motherfucking hag ! "

I even needed to leave my son alone just to help your children! He's missing me every minute! All because I just want to fucking help!" The village elder tried to pull me away from them, I yanked him violently. He was thrown across the room, lucky that he landed on an empty bed.

I wanted to punch them with a finishing blow, watch as they all collide through the wall and bleed. My conscience slowly got into my senses, I huffed deeply then gave them the middle finger. I ran out of the healing house to Kami knows where, my assistant was calling my name.

My anger is still holding my heart, if I don't calm down now I won't be able to stop myself from tearing houses down. I went faster, not wanting Strawberrie to witness my violent tantrum. Once I was at the forest, I clutch my ears with both hands and tried to think about the happy thoughts.

Mt. Paozu...

Watermelons...

Peaches...

Gohan's cooking...

Food...

My son...

Training...Lots and lots of training...

Nothing could stop my anger, I started roaring loudly and punch a nearby tree. It snapped in half causing it to collapse against the others. I took it with my bare hands then threw it over my head. Sweat slowly dripped my nape, watching my good work destroying the other trees.

What have I done?

" Suika..." I saw Strawberrie with a sad look on her face, I turned away from her. Feeling ashamed with my rampage, I wipe the tears away them sat on the grass. It's been a while since I let out my anger, it felt really good though. Releasing all of the stress made me lighter than a feather.

" Sorry if you had to see that...You know me..." I cross my arms around my chest, I felt her hand ouch my shoulder.

My assistant sat beside me, I was surprise that she wasn't scared of my childish actions or even quiver. I took deep breaths and then exhaled through my mouth, a lot of trees were destroyed but I didn't feel bad at all.

" You know...You made quite a scene...Everyone was shocked with your outburst..." I shrug my shoulders as if was nothing, I remember all of their horrified expressions after I threw the Village elder over my head. It wasn't that bad after all, though I know that I should be used with everyone calling me a demon.

People back in Mt. Paozu feared the Red-eyed Demon, I was proud of it. I made me feel stronger than ever but...This place, it brings me back memories of my Mother. How they mistreated her like she was trash, I always looked up to her even she kept on nagging all of the time.

When they called me Demon or witch, it reminds me how fucked up my childhood was. I hated it, I hated how they cower away from me.

I wanted them to be punished but...I couldn't bring myself to hurt them, I still remember what she always tells me when I was just a young girl...

 _" He may have called me that but it doesn't mean you have to cause trouble again! Please for Kami's sake stop acting like a wild animal for once and behave..."_

It was annoying, yes. But she always has her point, hurting someone will do no good to everything, unless it needs to be done...

" Hey...Don't feel bad...I kind of find it funny!" My lips curled to a smile when she mentioned that, I started giggling like a little girl. My assistant joined me a few seconds later, the two of us laughed loudly. It echoed throughout the forest, birds flutter away from the trees and into the sky.

The cool winter breeze hits our faces but the hearty laughs didn't falter, tears was slowly coming out of my eyes and I wiped them away. Strawberrie smiled brightly at me, this young woman is one of my true friends and one of the people who makes me feel better whenever I have my bad days.

The two of us shivered when a huge surge of wind blew pass through us, we hurried back inside the village and ran over to the bon fire to warm our hands.

" Phew! I thought I was going to turn into a snowman!" I told to my assistant, she laughed some more and sighed in relief when she felt the heat of the fire. I took a few intakes of air then closed my eyes, remembering all of the things that I should do.

I almost forgot about the problem, the disease. I remember how Satsuma accidentally killed one of the guards in Budou's notebook, the children might end up like them if I take too long. My shoulders jerked when I felt a hand on my shoulder, Strawberrie had a worried look in her face.

She must have noticed that I was a bit troubled, the stress getting to me again.

" H-hey...You don't have to be tense now... Look, whatever those people said aren't true Suika." Strawberrie rubs my back, my eyes were glued to the fire and I couldn't get it off my head.

" I'm not worried about that...I... I was just worried about the kids...And the cold was getting through me again...Don't worry about me, Strawberrie." I gave her a fake smile, it somehow convinced my assistant. She puts her finger to her chin as if she's thinking about something, and suddenly she pulled my arm and led me somewhere.

" St-Strawberrie? W-Where are we going? Straw-Strawberrie...Hey!" I called out to the young woman, she turned to me and gave me a wide grin.

" Let's go to the Hot Springs, it's too cold out here. It might clear out your mind just a bit!" She cheered, my shoulders loosened and I imagine myself soaking in a nice hot water. It's been awhile since I've got a decent bath, I just usually wash my important parts then work.

I remember all of the memories that I have with Gohan, the two of us would visit the hot springs during my birthday. He knows that I truly enjoy baths, it's been so long since. Then there was Goku, he never experienced soaking himself in a real hot spring, we usually go to the river and swim laps.

He never got a proper bath, I feel like a bad mother already. All I know is that I'm close, will be able to return home for my son and be a better mother for him. Things will be different for our family, I'll have to change my attitude and make sure he'll be stronger than ever.

The two of us were inside the shop, it was good that it's not crowded with people. Actually, it's just the two of us here, Strawberrie was already in the water. I was still inside the changing room fixing my layers of kimono.

I walked over to the mirror and noticed that my muscles were getting thinner, I huffed in disappointed knowing that I'm lacking a lot of training. It was still good that my abs were still firm, my toned arms were still hard as rocks, though the muscles in my legs are getting small. I need to train some more, have tie for my self.

I covered my body with a red colored robe and proceeded to the springs, my assistant was currently indulging herself in the hot water. I inhaled deeply, the steam making my eyes hazy and my muscles relax.

I set my robe aside then sink myself into the water, I let out a huge sigh. My long dark hair flowing behind me, my friend swam closer to me and gave me an assuring smile.

" The hot springs here are really relaxing, don't you think?" She said while leaning over to a huge rock, I nodded at her and enjoyed the feeling of the hot water, I cup a small amount of water then gave my cheeks a pat. I bet after this my skin will be softer than ever, also put my long hair in a bun.

" Yeah...This water feels so nice..." I sink myself a bit deeper, my mouth creating bubbles. My assistant starred at me like I was a madman, my eyes merely blinked at her. Starwberrie just simply smiled at me then went to the other side of the onsen.

She leaned over to the edge of the Hot springs with her back facing me, my eyes watched as the steam flows everywhere in wonder as if I'm a child. I stopped making bubbles then leaned back on a huge rock, a small satisfied smile was plastered in my face.

I enjoyed the beautiful view above me, some people never appreciated the winter because of the cold and nuisance snow covering the land. It's only once a year, I enjoy it dearly. A lot of good memories in the snow with my Mother and grandfather.

We all used to create a family of snowmen, sometimes I would create snowballs and throw it at people who I don't like. My childhood was really fun, until it all ended...

I returned my gaze to my friend, she looks kind of troubled. This concerned me and so I immediately swam closer to her. Strawberrie gave me a smile though I was not convinced with her expression, it's kind of concerning since the young assistant always had a cheery attitude.

" Hey Strawberrie, what's wrong?" I asked the girl with a concerned look, she knew that there's no escape. At problems like this I've been persuasive, no person could cut me out from this conversation. Thank kami for the Maternal instincts!

" O-Oh you caught me... Sorry about that...But...Suika...I was meaning to ask...What's going to happen if every child in this village is healed?" She had a worried look in her face, my little assistant had been asking that question over months now.

Strawberrie didn't had the best childhood, her parents were healers and this led her to become one. The Village elder assigned her to me in order for her to learn, I welcomed her with warm arms and from that day on the two of us became friends.

When she was just twelve her parents were sent outside the village to heal someone, they never made it there. It had been months, a tragic tale. She always had been lonely, I was always there to accompany her as if she's my own daughter. Somehow, I don't think this village is a perfect place for her, she deserves more than this place...

This place is a cage...

I finally understand why Satsuma wanted to escape this place, it turned her into something she is not. The woman was forced to heal people for money, they turned her into an idol and it's something she's not happy about.

I really want to get out of this place but they need my help... I have no choice but to comply.

~ Strawberrie's P.O.V.~

I felt bad after asking her the same question, the two of us grew silent afterwards and immediately returned to the healing house to care for the children. Everything was a blur to me when she explained about her situation, I understand why she needs to leave and all of the struggles.

I felt jealous...

Jealous of her son, Goku...

I know how it feels to be left behind, feeling empty inside because there is no one there to care for you. I know what it feels, I relate to all of her struggle. She isn't like the other people in this visit, Suika is such a different person.

" That's why I like her..." I whispered to myself while pouring water into the empty cups, I glance to my right to see her telling stories to the children about her adventures outside the village. They would ogle at her and some would widen their eyes in amazement.

I smiled when she mentioned about defeating an evil boy named Sencha Yunomi and how she would single-handedly throw her enemies to the air with only her finger. I listened to her tale while delivering the medicine to the children.

" And now you guys understand why my enemies fear me my children...Because I'm very strong and it's all thanks to my Master and Father, Gohan!" All of them cheered in excitement when she made a dramatic pose, I walk away from the house.

There were a lot of things going in my mind right now, Suika said she's close to healing all of the children. This made me wonder what she has in her sleeves. The disease doesn't have a cure at all, it's impossible but with her right here...I feel that anything is possible...

I don't only see her as a friend but as a mother, it always brings me to tears whenever she talks about leaving this place again. I'll be all alone once more...

Like before, I always felt hollow inside and I don't want to go through that again...

* * *

 **Flash back**

 _It was another cold Thursday night, everybody was inside their houses except me. I sat at the side of the entrance gate waiting for my parents, it's been four weeks since they left and all I knew they were supposed to return within a week._

 _I wrap my arms around my waist, the chilly air is piercing my skin. All I had was my Pink Yukata, my teeth chattered loudly as another wave of wind appears again. It didn't matter to me, all I ever wanted was my parents._

 _I stood up and slumped my shoulders knowing they won't be home, I walk over to my house and took off my slippers. I imagined them welcoming me with warm embraces whenever I pass by the Tea room, there's no one inside the house but myself._

 _Anger slowly swirl inside of me, it's the village elder's fault that I'm all alone. Someone from another village needs our abilities and so he sent my parents to do the job. They promised that they'll be back, I wanted nothing but to see them with me, safe..._

 _I ran up to my room and jump to my futon, I still remember the looks that the villagers would give me. I look like a poor puppy, all of them gave me pitiful expressions. I don't want their pity, no one bothered to help me at all..._

 _" Poor child...Her parents might be dead..."_

 _" Yes, there's no doubt that they're dead...It's been too long..."_

 _" Maybe those bandits killed them lie how they killed Momoko, Nina and Yuzu!"_

 _" Poor child...She's all alone...There's nothing we can do..."_

 _" I Wonder what happened to Suika-"_

 _" Shhhh! Don't even that girl's name! Her name is a curse here! Shhh! Here she comes!" I glance at them with hateful expressions, all they did was watch me wait at the gate. Tears strolled down my cheeks once more when I felt their stares piercing me._

 _I hated them..._

 _They never had positive things to say..._

 _All they cared about was money, money and money._

 _I waited until the evening, there was no one around anymore to my relief but sadly my parents aren't even here yet. I didn't make a single move in my spot; my hands were playing with my dark brown hair while waiting for them._

 _I still have hope that they'll be home..._

 _" Mom...Dad...I know you're still out there..." I whispered under my breath, my hand search on the makeshift bag and took out a piece of rice balls. I brought the food to my mouth and savored every bit of bit, it's all I have to eat the whole day. No one is at home to cook food for me, the Village elder has been bringing me supplies for me to live._

 _He kept giving me his condolences but I flip it away with my hands, they are alive somewhere. I can feel it in my bones..._

 _The cycle continues, I return home to sleep then I would prefer my food for the whole day and head towards the entrance gate. I'm sick of it..._

 _It's been a month now, they're still not home. I waited at my usual spot then suddenly a hand rested on top of my head, I glance at the village elder and gave him a blank stare._

 _" Strawberrie...please...You can't do this forever...Y-Your...Your parents are not coming home...They're not coming back" I shook my head and turn away from him. He kept on telling me those words, that doesn't mean I'll stop waiting for them. Nothing matters but my family..._

 _" Village elder, they're still out there...Just wait and see." I said to him, he knelt down my level with a sad expression on his face and grab my shoulders in a firm grip._

 _" Your parents are gone... They never made it there...The Family head said they didn't arrive in the manor in the first place...Please...Stop torturing yourself...Strawberrie please..." I shook my head in a smirk in my face, all he ever told me were lies. I don't need his pity or anything, I want them back._

 ** _~ Flashback End~_**

* * *

Tears fell down my face after remembering that memory, I kept filling myself with hope but it's nothing but a pile of lies. I knew all along that they're dead, I just couldn't accept the fact that they're gone. My hands wipe away the tears when I heard someone call my name, one of the handmaidens gave me a list of herbs needed for the medicine.

" Thanks...I will get them immediately..." I gave her a smile, she returned me a respectful bow and left without saying anything.

* * *

 ** _~ Flashback~_**

 _The Village elder gave me a hard stare, I was at the center of the council room with a determined look. It has been a year since the incident and somehow, I was able to become determined to become a healer like my parents._

" _Are you sure? This is no easy task Strawberrie. You're still thirteen-"_

 _" It doesn't matter My Lord, I want to become a healer just like my parents...It's all I've ever want, please allow me to be one..." I hung my head low, I heard a lot of whispers around the meeting room . All of them eyed me like a vulture, I felt uncomfortable since all of them gave me the bad vibe and for some reason I can't trust them._

 _The Village elder closed his eyes then slowly glanced at every member of the council, I sucked on my breath, feeling nervous about the moment of truth._

 _" Very well then...Study hard and become a healer." My eyes brimmed with happiness, people around me gasp and whisper loudly about his decision. It's been awhile since I've been feeling this emotion and I thought that it died away with my parents._

 _I bowed respectfully and ran out of the manor, My whole body is shaking lie crazy and I couldn't help but laugh loudly through the streets. I didn't care about the lingering glances of the village people, this feeling felt magnificent as if it's from a dream I once had._

 ** _~ Flashback~_**

* * *

I was inside my house, lighting two candles in my parent's altar. I clapped my hands in prayer then gave them all of my thoughts and experiences for this day, my eyes swell in tears as I look upon their pictures. It's been four years since I've last talked to them, I missed hearing their voices and feeling their touch.

" Mom...dad...I miss you guys...I just wished...I know you're both in a better place now...B-but I wish you'd be here with me..." My voice croaked after saying the last line, lots of tears were dripping down my kimono.

I slowly stood up and prepared dinner in the kitchen, I don't what to say to Suika after what happened. I felt bad after asking the question, I know that she'll have to leave after this quest but I really can't imagine being alone once more.

Suika is like my mother, she cares so much for my well-being and always console me whenever I have my bad days. I've never felt so happy after meeting her, just gazing at her face makes me smile.

* * *

 ** _~Flashback~_**

 _It's been two years, I am still currently training to become a healer. It was no easy task, a lot of etiquette classes, medicine mixing and tending sick people. I'm still trying to fix all my errors and memorize every herbs that I need to harvest._

 _Today the Village elder summoned me to his manor, it was kind of surprising that he needed my assistance in a weekend. I dusted off my kimono and brush my hair with my fingers to look more decent as usual._

 _As I entered the room I saw a woman sitting beside him, my eyes widened at the sight of her eyes. Red as blood, I've never seen anyone as peculiar as her. I sat down on the floor then bowed respectfully when he acknowledges my presence._

 _" You ask for me My lord?" I asked politely, he nodded then glanced at the woman, surprisingly her eyes were soft and her aura wasn't that evil. My whole body felt calm like the wind, I suddenly stiffened when she smiled at me. My cheeks were burning in embarrassment for my child-like behavior but I shake that away to act professional._

 _" Yes, sorry to summon you at a time like this but...I would like you to meet Suika, she is one of Furutsusarada's best healers. I expect you to give her the upmost respect that she deserves...She's very important to us, Suika will be healing the children with the disease..." I bowed respectfully to the woman, my body was shaking nervously. I don't really talk to anyone in the village, they're too ignorant and silly about money._

 _" The reason why I summoned you because I want you to become Suika's assistant...In return she will teach you the proper ways of being the best healer." The village elder's order made my whole-body freeze, she might be the key to my success. I kept myself from beaming and laughing in joy. I kept my composure until he left us alone inside the room._

 _" Your name is Strawberrie correct?" The woman asked me with so much calmness in her voice, my confidence slowly coming back again then nodded at her. She motioned me to get closer to her. Once I was in front of her she grabbed my hand and to my surprise she made me sit beside her._

 _" Well Strawberrie, from now on you are my assistant! This is great, I've never had one before!" Suika gleamed me childishly, I didn't know what I should do but nervously laugh at her. She pats my back heavily causing me to lurch forward with my eyes wide in surprise._

 _" S-Sorry about that! I don't know my own strength! Forgive me!" She helps me lean back carefully, she rubs my back with care. This woman had a strength of ten men! My eyes were still wide with shock, I've never met anyone who has so much strength like hers._

 _The woman gave me a worried look on her face, there was so much raw emotion in her red eyes. I didn't know what to feel, a lot of people had been talking about a girl with red eyes. Rumors said that she's called the Red-eyed Demon and she eats children for dinner..._

 _She doesn't evil to me though, her aura was too pure and kind. Like my mother's..._

 _" Let's see...The Village elder told me to teach you about everything I know, you better keep up with me! Work hard and you'll be alright!" The woman said with a cheerful look on her face, my lips curled up into a smile and nod at her with determination._

 _Maybe being her assistant won't be that bad after all!_

 ** _~ Flashback End~_**

* * *

I was walking back at the Manor with a huge contented smile on my face, it made me feel better all of the sudden. My shoulders slump down with relief after remembering those memories, both my mind and heart were scarred after my parent's death.

Somehow, they're healing and I think it's all thanks to her. Suika made me happy, she didn't treat me like the other villagers, she embraced my awkwardness and respects me...

Even if she had that feisty demeanor, she still has a kind heart and didn't give up. Suika is truly a selfless person, she's like a goddess...

I stopped walking when I heard someone talking loudly in the garden area, my hand slowly pushed the door open and to my surprise I saw Suika standing in front of Satsuma's peach tree. Thankfully she didn't hear me enter, eavesdropping is the worst habit that I have but I can't help being curious.

* * *

~ Suika's P.O.V.~

I immediately returned to the manor's garden, the children's health is slowly weakening. This ends here and now; the disease has to stop and I'll do everything in my power to convince her. My hands balled into a fist, this is the place where it all started.

Her body is buried here, I know she'll hear me out...

" Satsuma! I know you're here! Come out! Let's talk!" I said with a determined look on my face, nothing was happening until I felt a Ki slowly emerging from nowhere. I clenched my jaw when Satsuma appeared in front of me with her arms wrapped around her chest.

This Satsuma appears to be the evil one, her red eyes illuminated the dim weather and it was very intimidating unlike mine. She tilted her head to the side and gave me one of her well-known death glares. The two of us were looking at each other eye to eye, I let my Ki build up slowly if ever she attacks me.

" Satsuma...The disease has to stop. Don't you have any compassion? They're just children!" I said to the woman angrily, she didn't say anything but watch me. Satsuma stood there like she didn't even care, this slightly pissed me off. I bit my lower lip and shook with anger, she's mocking me, I know it...

" Children or not...They deserve to be punished...Every last one of them..." Her voice was filled with venom, she squinted her eyes and gritted her teeth. My Ki was violently flaring out like usual, my hair flowed around me and my eyes glowered at her with so wrath.

" For Kami's sake! They're just children! Children damn it! How can you be so...So...Evil?! They didn't do anything wrong, Look. I know that you're angry at the village for what they've done to you but...But...You can't punish them! They're brain washed, they don't know what happened to you! Satsuma please, you have to stop this!" My Ki was building up again, my emotions were taking hold of me again. Both sadness and anger swirled around my heart, affecting my strength.

" Wrong, they will suffer...I don't care if they're brain washed...I want them to suffer...You don't know anything Suika, Just leave this place...They're not worth your time! Can't you see? They treat you like dirt because you inferior to them... Just leave..." She said without any emotion in or eyes or voice, this was going nowhere, she'll kept on telling me the same thing over and over! I need to push her even further...

I look away from her while biting my lower lip, I didn't know what else to say. But the Children's lives are at stake here, I still need to try...My shut my eyes closed and remembered her siblings, and then my son.

" Please...Everyone deserves a second chance...I know that they've treated me like shit for years but...I always remember what my mother always tell me...No matter how bad they treat me, I should forgive them because no one deserves to be hurt...I know that sounds so shitty but she wanted me to learn how to forgive others...Satsuma, I need you to do the same. I'm begging you...I know how it feels to hurt too..." I said with my head laying low, my Ki slowly depleting after picturing my mother's face in my mind, tears slowly dripping down my face. I couldn't stop shaking, all of the emotions hitting me like a teenage girl.

My eyes started to sore, my tears wouldn't stop dripping down the snowy ground. The cold hits my face and makes my cheeks burn brightly. If they die then it's my fault, I wasn't able to help them like I suppose to.

" I know how it feels to be broken...When my Mother dies before me, the part of me died with her...I wasn't able to save her...I'm still guilty...I tried to move on...I didn't what path I should take until...I met my adopted father, Gohan. He help me heal... Everything changes when I met my son...The two of them made me whole...They're the reason why I'm here...They thought me how to selfless..." My voice was ever so calm, it was so unlike me. A new side of me was born, my eyes stopped producing tears and slowly inhaled.

I returned back to normal, my slowly lifted up my face and gave the hateful woman a calm smile. My palms opened, peace slowly surrounding my body as I picture my family laughing with me.

" I know deep inside there's something good left inside you heart Sastuma...Please...Do it for you siblings...I know that they don't want you to do this, please... Do it for them..." My voice croaked loudly, she still didn't say anything but her face was filled with wonder as if she's thinking of something.

" I'm not doing this just for the children...I'm also doing this for my son and father, they're waiting for me to get home..." I put my hands to my chest where my heart is located, I've never felt so warm inside. For so long I build myself with remorse and anger, it's all gone now.

I want to forgive them all...It doesn't matter if they'd still lash at me...I forgive them all...Every last one of them...They're just misunderstood and they need my help.

My eyes widened in shock when she disappeared out of nowhere, my hands dropped at each side of my body. My lips quivered and my eyes started to tear up again, my knees bucked violently. Satsuma decided to ignore me...

" I...I failed you-"

" Suika? Wh-what's going on?" I turned to see Strawberrie with a confused expression, I wiped all of the tears off my face and stared at her with shock. Maybe it's time to tell her everything just happened, she deserve to know anyways. I knew from the start that this would happen anything soon, can't hide the truth forever...

But she might think that I'm crazy...

" You won't believe me if I told you..." I said to the young assistant, she went closer to me and took my hand in hers and had a small smile on her lips.

" Try me..."


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! I'm not abandoning this story,I'm sorry for my absence but I was very busy with my life. Please don't be mad at me! I really love this story and I'm excited for the new arc, trust me guys, you might not like it but there will be a lot of bad moments and I might change this to Rated M very soon.**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **And I never minded being on my own Then something broke in me and I wanted to go home To be where you are But even closer to you, you seem so very far And now I'm reaching out with every note I sing And I hope it gets to you on some pacific wind Wraps itself around you and whispers in your ear Tells you that I miss you and I wish that you were here**

 **\- Wish that you were here by Florence + The Machine**

 **Chapter 8: No one's home...**

I didn't know that things would turn out this way after talking to Satsuma, everything changed after convincing her to stop her curse. I doubted the plan would be a big fail but I was wrong.

A smile crept on my face, the healing house was already empty. It has been a week since the children were released from this place and return to their respective homes, this feeling made me more elated than ever.

But still, something in my gut was gnawing its way out...

Sadness...

Even after things turned out right, a certain girl seemed to doubt the truth I have told her. All I could do was understand the situation since she wasn't used to any of it after learning the hurtful truth.

It sucks like a bitch but there's nothing I can do for now, all I can do is wait for the Village elder to let me leave this place. That's what I'm here for, now my work is done...

I can finally see my Goku, after working and waiting for so long...

I inhaled the cool breeze, it was the 22nd of March and I can already feel the spring season creeping anytime soon. There were no snowflakes anymore and the ice is slowly melting, this means lots of flowers and plants will spring to life...

This means a new life for me...

I heard a soft voice coming through my door, I yelled them to come in. As the door slid open, a couple of handmaidens were there with straight faces which bothered me.

" Suika, the Village elder is waiting for you..." One of the handmaidens said with a low voice, I nodded at her and slowly stood up from the ground and slid the window shut.

I followed behind them slowly, there was a tinge of happiness but a bit of nervousness coming from my stomach like butterflies. There is something wrong here, I don't like the feeling of it.

We were already getting there but a certain girl halted us, it was Strawberrie! My face brightened up after seeing her but it crept back after realizing she was wearing a emotionless expression.

" Thank you, girls. I'll take it from here..." She said softly, all of them step back to let me through. strawberrie opened the door and it revealed the council members without the village elder.

This made me wonder where he was, usually this room is not occupied unless the Village elder summoned us or if there is an important meeting. I heard various whispers around us, there glare made me want to cut them some slack and slap some sense to them.

I held back the discomfort then sat in the middle with Strawberrie who seemed to keep her head low, I glanced at every to corer to see what's going on. The Village elder was still not there, bad things might happen today...

' i just hope I'm ready to face it...' I thought to myself, there was pure silence in the room and this made me furrow my brows.

" Why is the Village elder not here?" I asked in a loud but respectful tone, no one said anything until one of them cuts the silence.

" He doesn't need to be here...And he doesn't have to know anything...Demon..." He said in a harsh tone, I gritted teeth and scowled at him.

"I-I'm sorry... I'm so sorry...I-I told them about Satsuma..." Strawberrie muttered softly like a whining puppy, I gasped lightly and huge pang of realization hit me like a bitch.

I feels like my pre-cautions were correct, I slowly turned my head to look at Strawberrie who had tears slowly coming out of her eyes. The young girl just kept her head low like she did something wrong, my eyes were wide in realization. She must have told them what I knew about the truth behind those stupid lies.

A part of me felt betrayed, my hands were clenched into a fist. This is something I always felt everyday...But to be betrayed by a friend feels very different, my heart is engulfed with rage and anguish.

" What of it then? No one deserves to be brain washed like this, at least tell everyone about the truth...There is no magic fruit to begin with or people growing healing powers after eating the peach in the first place. You're turning everyone into a complete idiot! " I shouted at the top of my lungs, this caused to create an echo throughout the room.

All of them were surprised with the tone I had, like no one did that before. all of the emotions in my heart swelled. There were tears at the corners of my eyes, their startled faces made me want to tear them open...

One by one...

" Out of the question! No one needs to know that, all you can do is to keep that pretty mouth shut! ugh! This is why we didn't want you to stay in Furutsusarada in the first place..." The nearest person said with a scowl, I bit my lower lip and held back my fighting instinct.

Instead I stood up the ground and pointed at him, my red eyes were gleaming with anger and was breathing heavily.

" Fuck this shit! Without me the children would've died one by one! Put that through your mind, you stupid piece of shit!" I cursed at her, all of them started whispering to themselves with so much hatred and disgust.

" You don't speak up to me like that woman! You don't have a voice here, you're just a healer!" He stood up with his body shaking with anger, I was about to lung at him, but someone pulled me back.

I glanced at Strawberrie and saw her innocent face filled with fear, she shook her head as if she's stopping me from attacking him. My anger cooled down then decided to sit down again since I will gain nothing from it, the man also did the same and wrap his arms around his chest.

Everyone calmed down after I sat down, the fire in my heart swept away. There is a reason why I'm here, there's no point in arguing right now.

" Why did you summon me here? Get on with it."

" You know the drill, you are done with your quest. All of the children are quite alright now, we simply want to thank you. But you should know that knowledge you have will cause a lot of chaos in this village...You are free to leave..." One of them said with so much respect, it felt since my mother and I were always tormented by these ingrates.

" Though there is a consequence, once you leave you will never go back to this place...ever." A mixture of sadness and relief came cover me, this was the place where I grew up and I had a few good memories.

Though if I stay here, this will make me deprived than ever. Even if this was where I was originated, I always thought of this place as a prison. There is nothing for me here anymore, no longer my home...

My home is Mount Paozu...

" It's fine by me...I have a son waiting for me back in Mount Paozu, I will no longer stay here...I bid you all farewell." I slowly stood up from my place and towards the door, was about to leave when somebody from the council halted me.

" There is one more thing..." I turned to them with a puzzled look, all of them had solemn faces when they glanced at Strawberrie. Oh shit.

" You will have to take her with you..." The two of us widened our eyes with shock, the poor girl stood from the ground and ran over to the council members.

" Wh-What do you mean?! I-I did nothing wrong!" she stammered with fear, my heart was broken as I looked at her. The poor girl was confused and scared, she didn't know what kind of path she's going to have from here on.

" I'm sorry Strawberrie...But you know too much...You have so much knowledge about the truth and we could not risk it here." One of the council member said with such a grievous tone, she started to kneel and plead in front of him, but he shook his head with no avail.

There is no chance in persuading them, I felt that t was my fault. I should've told her the whole truth, I kept my head low with guilt.

He looks away from her with shame in his eyes, she took a few steps back and tears were slowly flowing down her face.

" But why? I've done so much for this village...Why...Why can't you reconsider?" She sobbed hardly, I went over to the poor girl and embraced her tightly. She did not fight or even struggle from my grasps. She let me comfort her, her head was burrow further in my chest and tears were staining my clothes.

" Is there no way? Get off your high horse! She's just a child, she's not even ready for this! Don't cast her out like you did with Budou! He's dead because you!" Everyone was glancing at each other, there was complete silence but the girl's sobbing and it was slowly deafening.

" Suika...H-help me...I didn't m-mean to tell them...Please...D-don't make them..." Strawberrie said through her whimpers, I bit my lower lip and stared at them one by one with pleading eyes.

" Even she kept quiet, someday she'll tell someone...We can't keep her here. If she doesn't leave then we'll make her to Kami knows where... All for the village...No one needs to know about this secret, we look up to Satsuma as our savior and that's what she is..." This made me grit my teeth in anger, his words sickened me to the bone.

" Like you know any better! She was Martyred and abused her ability to heal for money!"

"All for the village! We needed money to survive, Satsuma helped us provide the money we needed! Don't think badly about our ancestors, Life was scarce and a lot of people were dying of hunger!" A few people agreed with him, some of them were throwing supporting remarks and it made me even angrier than ever. My ki was slowly emitting, air appeared out of nowhere making my hair flow around me violently.

The argument was getting serious as it seems, Satsuma's torment was at stake here and I also wanted to help her.

" And it costed her life... She was buried alive! She did nothing wrong but fight to become free...It's all self-defense, her powers grew stronger the more she used her ability! They accused her as a witched and used her as a figure for people to worship...Sick bastards you think that's going to help her or the village? Brain washing?!"

" They didn't mean to do it, they did it out of fear! They thought Satsuma was going to kill them all with that deadly ability, don't you understand?! They were guilty after burying her alive! They still needed her but. She was already dead to begin with...People had so much hope, her name gave the people hope that the village would become better as it should be! Rise from the ashes and become a better nation..." I felt disguested with their words, I wanted to protest but they cut e off.

"We needed the money to survive, so they covered the story up, they didn't mean to do it! "The truth spilled out of his mouth, all of the men inside the council room stepped back when they felt my energy overflowing.

"You always think about money! money! Money! And not the life you ruined! You ruined Satsuma, her hope, her dreams and her life! You killed her! Just like how you killed my godfather! You fucking murderers!" I shouted at the top my lungs again, almost all of them gawked at me when I mentioned my godfather's name, they didn't think that I knew more information.

I'm a bit confused, one of them shed tears and others were looking away from me. It felt like I said something that I shouldn't have, my throat hurt a bit after shouting like an eagle.

" There is no other way, I'm sorry...Budou- Budou didn't have much of a choice either, he took his own life. He loved this village so much...He didn't want to leave... We didn't kill him Suika, he did." A single tear fell from my eyes, I didn't know what to believe anymore. All that comes to mind now is my son and nothing more, I didn't care what was real or not real.

I look down at Strawberrie with pity in my eyes, it's hardening to see a young girl like her to be cast off like that. I remember all of the hardships I had to go through just to get home, it's not easy to take in.

" Please tell the village elder that we're leaving at dawn tomorrow..."

After a few words the two of us left the room, Strawberrie followed behind me while whimpering. I never knew things would come to this.

* * *

~ Goku's P.O.V. ~

Master Roshi and Krillin still very sick after eating Launch's dinner, I didn't know what to do by then, but one thing came to my mind. I almost forgot about it, after going through that busy quest.

" I bet she's home by now! NIMBUS!" My fluffy friend arrived, I hugged her tightly and thought about the delicious food she might be cooking right now.

" Oh Goku! Where are you going?" A calm voice called out to me, I turn to see Launch cleaning the living room.

" I'll be back later Launch, I'm going to see my mommy!" With that, I left with a huge grin on my face.

" Be careful Goku! Make sure to be back by dinner!" My friend Launch said while waving her hand.

I was excited; my heart couldn't stop thumping loudly. There is no doubt that my Mommy is already home after that very long adventure with Bulma. During for the hunt for the dragon balls I met a lot of friends.

I can't wait for Mom to meet them! I know she'll love you too Nimbus!" I said happily to my little fluffy friend. The two of us were getting closer to our destination, when I saw the small house my eyes were wide as a plate.

I jumped down from Nimbus and scurried at the door, I knocked the door a few times and waited for her to open the door.

" Mommy! I'm home! Mommy! Are you there?!" I shouted as loud as I can, a few minutes later I had no choice but to open it myself.

To my dismay there was no one inside the room, there was dust everywhere and a few spiders inside. My mommy is not here, my shoulders slump down in disappointment. I sat down on the dusty bed and took out our family picture from my bag.

My mommy was smiling beautifully, I wanted to cry but I kept the tears from falling. Grandpa always told me that she'll be home soon, but why is it taking too long? It's been a year and 8 months, she's supposed to be here with me by then.

" Mommy...Where are you?" I sadly pouted while looking at her, a fire of determination swells inside of me again. I'm going to train harder, she'll be proud if I get stronger, just like I promised her.

" I'm going to train harder mommy...I promise...And if I'm strong, I'll be able to travel and find you." I whispered lowly with a smile forming in my lips. I ran out of my house only to see Nimbus waiting for me, I hop and landed on top of her.

A bit training might help me, the two of us ended at the water falls were Mom and I used fish or swim. I did a few stretches and started practicing my Katas, the flow of the water help me relax my mind.

All I can do now is to become stronger like her, I just wish that Master Roshi and Krillin will be well tomorrow.

* * *

~ Suika's P.O.V.~

I woke up earlier than I should be, all of my clothes were packed and the necessities are in store. There were a few handmaidens who help me prepare for our journey, Strawberrie couldn't stop crying that night and I did nothing but listen to her complaints.

There is nothing we could do but leave, it will difficult for her to adjust to her new life. She didn't deserve this, Strawberrie has nowhere else to go and this made decide that I have to put her under my care.

I went straight to her quarters only to find her crying again, I sighed deeply when I saw she still didn't packed anything yet.

" You should have packed last night Strawberrie..." I said to her while sliding her Wardrobe open, all I could here was her whimpering and no word came out of her mouth. I took all of her clothes, shoes and needs then threw it on her bed, there was a wicker bag that was enough to carry her things.

Strawberrie couldn't stop crying, I placed both of my hands on my shoulders and shook her gently.

" Please, I know it's hard and painful but...But this is your life now...If you don't leave then they'll drag you themselves and throw you out to Kami knows where. We don't want that, do we? It's going to be alright...Go fix your things, I'll be in the garden waiting." I left her by herself, I took my bags and headed to the garden where the peach tree stood quietly.

I noticed that the snow that covered the branches has already melted and here were a few petals that were growing, in a matter of days this tree will bloom beautiful and there will be delicious peaches growing here...

This place is no longer my problem, this tree will help the people know the truth.

" I'm sorry...I wasn't able to help you...If there is anything that I could do...I should have done it by now...Forgive me... But...But my son needs me...Maybe I'm really not that selfless after all." I said out in the open, there was no one around and didn't care anymore.

I doubt that she'd listen to me. Satsuma stopped harassing me after talking to her, it gave me peace for a while and slowly made me wonder why she stopped the punishment, but it was for the best.

The worse is over now, I can finally be home for my Goku...

" S-Suika?" Strawberrie voice cracked from her crying, I smiled at the girl and held out my hand. The young girl went over to me then embraced me tightly like usual.

" I'm sorry you had...You had to leave with me...It was my fault..." I softly said to her while running my fingers through her hair, she pulled back away from my embrace then shook her head.

" No... It was my fault...I thought...I thought...I thought that telling them wiuld make a difference-" I covered her mouth with my hand to hush her, none of that mattered to me anymore. My freedom has already been granted.

She's too good for this village anyways, now she knows about the truth though those wretched lies. Strawberrie can finally live the life how she wants it to be, no more rules, no more occults and no more problems.

Furutsusarada was her personal hell...

I wanted to save her from the start, though I wasn't able to help Satsuma be free from all the pain. The two of us were about to leave when I heard someone calling our names, we both turned to see the Village elder with a troubled look on his face.

" I was glad that I get to see you both... Are you sure about this decision? You can both stay if you want, you've done so much for the village and I can't thank you enough..." The young girl beside me gave him a pleading look, I put her behind me and gave Strawberrie a warning look.

" It's all that I can do for this village, I'm sorry I just can't stay here...My son and father are waiting for my return, my work here is done..." I said with a smile on my face, he glanced towards my assistant with a solemn face.

" Are you also sure about this Strawberrie, you can still have a choice..." The girl kept hwe head low, I prayed to Kami that she wouldn't spill anything to him.

" It's my choice... Thank you for caring for me but...But I want to look ahead and face the outside world. Suika...Suika always told me stories about what's beyond this village, I can't help but...But to see it for myself..." She gave him a sweet smile that a mother could love, he gave her a pat on the shoulder and nodded.

" I set. Please take this..." The village elder handed me something, I unwrapped to see the contents and gasped to see something unexpected. It was 5,000 zeni, I gave him a puzzled look then tried to give it back to him.

" No! You need you, I can't let you leave empty handed! Take it, you need this money!" He brought it back to me, a smile formed on my lips. I placed my hand onto of his hands with tears clouding my vision.

I hold a bit of respect for this old man, he didn't show any remorse ever since I was a child. One of the kindest people in this place, yet I feel so much pity for the Village elder, his mind is engulfed with the lies that his ancestors thought to him.

" I wish I can tell you but... You need to find it yourself..." I whispered to him, he tilted his head to the side with curiosity. That was all I could tell him, for now...

The two of us left the manor in a hurry, this journey will be long, and I won't waste any more precious time. When we arrived at the entrance gate, I noticed that my young assistant was in deep thought.

Strawberrie was probably having seconds thoughts, I shook my head with a smile and pulled her with me. She hesitated at first and turned to look at the village one last time, she was mumbling something I couldn't hear and finally she started to walk forward with a small smile.

" That's the spirit..." I muttered under my breath, this is not the end. One day I might come back to this sad village, whether they like it or not.

It was good that we the handmaidens gave us food for the journey, though this won't last for days. The two of us have been travelling for two days and the way out of the finally was not quite pleasant, we had to pass through caves, rocky roads and a sea of trees.

" It's beautiful...I've never seen anything like it..." Strawberrie said with so much awe, I had the same expression when I first came out, but hers was priceless. I laughed out until I ran out of brought, she ignored me and ran over to the Cherry trees.

" There she goes...Way to go Strawberrie!" She started twirling with her arms in the air as the Sakura petals danced around her.

" THIS IS SOOO FUN!"

There was so much to see, the spring season really is beautiful. There were a lot of Cherry blossoms that were blooming everywhere, Strawberrie was in awe when she saw the place. It was just like yesterday when my mother and I left the village for the failed quest.

The thought of it made me frown, the bad memories were swirling in my mind again and they were replaying the scene in my head over and over.

" Suika...There's something heading t-this way... It's too loud..." Strawberrie said nervously and stopped twirling, I darted my head to where the familiar sound was. My body relaxed when we saw pick-up truck heading our way, it's like the one that Mr. Roster had in his barn.

" It's okay...It's just a pick-up truck..." I assured the girl who was still confused, when the vehicle was already near us, I raised my hand in the air to give a signal to the driver to stop. He slowed down then stopped, he rolled down his window and gave us a friendly smile.

" So this is a car? Wow, it lucks bigger than I have imagined..." Strawberrie walked around the vehicle while examining the truck with eyes huge like plates.

" Good day to you ladies! How may I help you" He said as he tipped his straw hat, I gave the man a respectful bow and returned the smile to give a friendly aura.

" Good day to you sir, I'm just wondering...How far is Mount Paozu? Will it take time for us to get there?" The man started scratching his chin, thinking about how far our destination is. After a matter of seconds, he finally threw suggestions and directions.

My shoulders slumped in disappointment knowing it will take months to get there by feet, I can't wait that long anymore. I want to be with my son NOW!

" I see...I see...How about I give you ladies a lift? It's dangerous for girls like you travel alone...I'm on my way to a village just near that Mountain! How about that?" The offer almost made me squeal and want to give the man a thousand kisses, we accepted the offer and went at the back of his truck.

" How long will it take to get there by truck?" I asked the kind man.

" Just a few hours, don't worry! We'll get there by dinner time!" He started the car again, the young assistant gasp loudly with a really wide grin. I laughed loudly, Strawberrie seem to act like a child again, it's kind of heartwarming too.

I lean back and enjoyed the warm breeze, I stretched my arms in the air and gave a rather loud yawn. As I close my eyes, I picture my father and son in my mind before giving into sleep.

"I'm coming home Goku...Mommy's coming home." With that I let sleep take over me, at last. I finally feel at peace after waiting for too long, I'm going to hunt whatever beast comes in my way then I will cook a huge feast...

* * *

~ Goku's P.O.V.~

I returned to this place hours ago, sadly my Mommy's still not home yet. I searched all over the place to see if she's here somewhere, but there is still no sign of her.

There's nothing to do in Master Roshi's house since he's still not well yet and so I trained in our former backyard, Grandpa used to have flowers around this place.

It all disappeared after his death, I stopped practicing my Kata after remembering that sad memory.

" W-What if...What if my Mommy's gone like Grandpa?" Tears were sprouting out of my eyes, I don't know what will happen if she's gone.

" No! She's coming home! I know she is!" I said to myself with pure determination, I resumed my training and exerted more effort.

I bet Training with Master Roshi will be fun, I stopped again when my stomach grumbled our loudly like there was an erupting volcano. I rubbed my stomach and decided to call it a day and eat dinner with everybody at the Kame house.

" S-Should I leave already?" I asked myself, my guts have been telling me to wait a little bit longer but my hunger has defeated me. I was about to call Nimbus but I wondered...

" Maybe I should leave a note- Alright tummy, I'll go home now! NIMBUS!" I hopped on top of my fluffy friend, why do I get a feeling that I should have stayed a little longer?

* * *

~Launch's P.O.V.~

I wiped my forehead with my forearm after cleaning the house thoroughly, everything seems to be in perfect order. For now, sometimes the boys would create such a huge mess at times. But that doesn't matter now!

" I wonder what's next...Oh! I need to prepare dinner! " I ran over to the kitchen while humming one of my favorite songs, to my surprise I heard someone opening the entrance and a familiar voice made me smile instantly.

" Hi! I'm back!" It was Goku, he removed his shoes and threw his bag to the side. He ran over to the fridge and took out a huge chicken, he gobbled it instantly then burped loudly.

" Man, I'm still hungry... Oh hi Launch, I didn't see you there..." The young boy greeted me with a smile, I sweat dropped after he said that, I was by his side the whole time while he ate that chicken.

He sighed in defeat when his stomach grumbled, I giggled lightly and brought out a few ingredients. He peered over with huge twinkling eyes, Goku tried to grab one of the onions but I lightly slapped his hand away then started chopping it into pieces.

" Goku...That's for dinner! Why don't you wait over there?" I asked him nicely, sadly he didn't budge and watched me chop the other vegetables.

"But I'm sooo Hungry Launch..." He pouted cutely, I shrugged my shoulders with a warm smile.

"Why don't you take a bath first Goku? You need to wash up before dinner. Go on now..." He slumped his shoulders and headed to the bath room, at the corner of my eyes I saw his bag sprawled on the floor.

I walked over to where it was laid and took it gently, I gasped in surprise when something slipped out of the bag. It was a picture, I grabbed it carefully and examined the photo. Goku was in the middle with a shocked face, beside him was a woman and in the other side was an old man.

I curiously tilted my head to the side when I noticed that the woman's eyes were red, the sight of her made me shudder and uncomfortable.

" I wonder who this is...Is she a friend of Goku or a relative perhaps?" I asked myself, I put the picture inside the bag and place it on the couch. I hurried to the counter and resumed my cooking.

I couldn't get the picture from my head, those red eyes bothered me. I've heard a legend of a woman who lurks in Mount Paozu, she likes to eat anyone who comes to her way. That woman has red eyes, everyone is afraid of her...

That woman...Is she the same woman?

"I'm finished taking a bath Launch! is dinner ready?" Goku asked while wiping himself with a clean towel, I glanced at him and nodded.

"Yes! Dinner's ready everyone!" I called out, I placed all the food in the dining table and in less than a minute all of the boys are already there, eager to eat. I may have cooked something bad days ago, but I'm not going to do the same thing again.

Master Roshi and Krillin still don't feel good, it's been a matter of days already. All I did was tend them with so much care, I didn't know puffer fish would be that bad.

I still couldn't take her off my mind, they hunt me like a ghost. This uneasy feeling made me feel nauseous all the sudden, I've never felt so scared my whole life. Why do I have this feeling that she's going to go get me from the shadows?

I gasped in surprise when I felt a hand tugging my hair, I look over to my side to see Goku shifting in his sleep.

"Mommy...Mommy..." The little boy mumbled, I smiled at the little boy beside me. I lifted the covers and place it up his shoulders and pecked him in the cheek.

"Oh my, I haven't seen Goku look so peaceful like this...I hope I don't sneeze in my sleep." I said to myself and heard a series of mumbles from Goku.

I ran my fingers through his spiky hair, he gripped my hair like it depended on his life. I finally lay down then kept my gaze at him until I felt a bit drowsy. Cold wind flew past my face, I sniffed lightly then sneeze hard and everything turned black.

* * *

~ Suika's P.O.V. ~

It was already midnight, the man dropped us off to a familiar road towards Mount Paozu. I dragged Strawberries' hand with a smile on my face. I can see a lot of bamboo sticks swaying dancing side to side as the cold flew past us, I inhaled deeply and enjoyed the night air.

" Do you think they'll love me?" Strawberrie felt a bit nervous, I wrapped an arm around her shoulder with a huge grin.

" Yeahhh...They're going to love you...My son will be delighted to hear that he's going to have a big sister." She blushed deeply, I pinched her cheeks like a child and she tried to push me away.

We were walking in a rocky road, passed through a small river and a grabbed a few fruits for us to eat. We took quick breaks, then continued to our way home.

A very familiar path made me squeal with joy, this is where Father and I pick some berries. There are still fresh fruits growing here and the bushes are getting bigger too.

The two of us are almost there...

Home...

I'm finally home!

" Goku! Father?!" I screamed at the top of my lungs with excitement, I ran faster than Strawberrie and didn't care when she was calling behind me.

When the house came into view, a frown replaced my smile. The house was supposed to be bigger but now there's only a tiny hut. Am I in the right place?!

" GOKU?! GOHAN?! ARE YOU THERE?!" I ran inside the tiny hut then slammed the door open, this place was my old bedroom. Memories played in my mind as I looked at every corner, my heart was thumping faster and bit my lower lip.

They're not here...

NOT HERE!

I jumped out of the window then started hyperventilating, I turned around to see if they're here but nothing's there. An idea popped out in my head, the two of them might be fishing! My legs automatically moved, I ran faster to where the three of us usually train and fish for food.

The road became steeper and slippery as I remember but I pushed those thoughts aside and shouted their names, no one answered.

No one's there...

I walked back to the small hut with a blank expression, Strawberrie was waiting by the porch with a confused look. Once I was at the backyard, emotions were bursting out of my chest and I fell on my knees. There were no tears or sobs coming out of my mouth, deep inside I'm screaming in agony and kept telling myself that this is just all a bad dream.

No one's home...

I heard footsteps behind me, I figured that it was Strawberrie. I felt her hand on top of my shoulder, I stared out in the open and kept silent. Reflecting myself...

" Satsuma was right...I should have left the village earlier...My son... My son... Where is he? I-I want to see him..." My whole body was shaking, mixed emotions was hitting me like a katana sword. All I did was help people, why do I deserve such unfortunate event?

I clenched my hands and gritted my teeth in anger, I stood up then punched one of the trees and startled Strawberriw with my monstrous strength. This wasn't the first time she saw me like this.

All of my fears and nightmares came true, returning home but no one's even there. Where are they?

" Suika..." Strawberrie embraced me from behind, I wanted to push her away but Instead I let her comfort me. I calmed down slowly, letting a single tear fall down my cheek.

For so long...

I've waited for so long, only for nothing...

Strawberrie told my hand and guided me to the small hut, she helps me lay down on the dusty bed and placed all of the things on a sturdy table. I grabbed a pillow and embraced it tigtly,oh how I wished that this was my son.

Tears spilled out out from eyes and stained the pillow that my head is resting, everything feels so painful... It's like I'm reliving what I experienced after my Mother's death.

"Suika...I'll be outside... I'm just going to get some firewood...Call me if you need me okay?" She left me alone, all of the happiness sucked away from me and I felt devoid of life. I don't know what to do anymore...

This isn't how I wanted things to be, it's not fair...

Sucks to be me, I guess...


End file.
